


New beginnings under the full moon

by Pegas



Series: Hex and Wolf [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, University, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/pseuds/Pegas
Summary: Sean is just a normal guy that wants to start anew in university where no one knows no one but those new beginnings might lead to some strange stories when the first person you meet in the university also your roommate is a werewolf!





	1. Small details f*ck me up

I swear I was just minding my own business...  
Reading my gaming mag that I forgot to read for quite the while and fanning myself with a small booklet that came with one of the previous issue. Not a care in me and then my mom comes in with a basic yet unexpected question.

“Honey, when was your graduation prom?”

Well now I have to think about it a little since it had been more than two weeks or so. When I did the math in my mind I say:

“I’m sure it was somewhere in 22 or 21 June. Why?”

“Oh it’s just that I was going to go to the hairdresser to get my hair dyed that’s all.”

And ladies and gentlemen here comes the question I wish I didn’t ask:

“Huh didn’t my grandma used to dye your hair?”

Now you might be thinking... Why would such sentence cause this regret? Well let me just say welcome to my life which is as known as how small details keep fucking me up.

“Your grandma haven’t been dying my hair almost for a year! Your head is seriously in the air flying I can’t believe it.....”

Let me save you guys from the trouble of listening all of it so long story short she is complaining how ‘strange and careless’ I am. Even though I like to believe I am not that strange and just an introvert but she complains that I don’t watch the news (I mean cmon guys news are boring and there are never good news) also I don’t follow politics at all (like it’s any more fun to listen to some ass kissing bastards talking shit about each other) and I don’t know any celebrities at all (hey I do know some celebrities but it’s just not my interest) and she goes on saying that I don’t talk to people (like I said I’m an introvert! I don’t like talking and people give me anxiety) and now she is pretty mad at me...

Look I have been trying to fix myself ok? I swear. I have been going to the gym I have been trying to talk with people more (well as much as I can) I really was trying. That’s also one of the many reasons I wanted to go to an university so quickly. Because I wanted to start anew and save my mom from all the trouble of dealing with me. 

Well after a few minutes of me staying silent and my mom bickering she finally leaves angrily which is how I solve most of my problems. Wait until problem solves itself or at least sweep the problem under a rug so I won’t have to deal with it and it won’t bother anyone.  
I know it’s not really a healthy way to solve problems but that’s how I survived so long. Always hoping that tomorrow will be better...

Oh also my name is Sean and I’m a total mess if you haven’t noticed already. I’m a mediocre guy in terms of physical attributes. I’m not muscular but I’m not feminine either. I have the blackest hair in the family and dark brown eyes behind my glasses. I wouldn’t call myself handsome but I don’t think I’m ugly either. I guess my face is also mediocre like the rest of me. I’m dark skinned especially after I got tanned at the beach. Like I said a few times I’m an introvert with a bit dirty mind. So... bear with me while I try to be less of a mess.

There isn’t much left until I get to the university and meet new people and maybe even (gasp) make friends. Not having anyone control over me might be a good change for me or it can backfire horrendously... But I’m optimistic! I kinda lived my whole life depending on others and when I tried to do something myself I failed horribly. But it’s okay because no one knows each other in the first year of university and there are lots of people from all around the country which means my chances of meeting someone and making them believe I am not trash is pretty high. Unless my pretty mask falls off and reveals the trash panda within... But like I said I’m quite optimistic!!

I mean how hard can it really be to have friends? I mean I did have friends before too! It’s just that they were better friends with other people and they seemed like they were just tolerating me. Don’t get me wrong. It is nice to have good relations with everyone but I would prefer to have really good relations with people and maybe even be able to call someone my best friend or something like that instead of being a little likeable to everyone... Would there be even someone that accepts me the way I am?  
I guess I will have to find out.

ONE MONTH LATER 

Holy shit it’s happening! I am in front of my dorm room right now. The road to the university was kinda uneventful. We stopped by a few places to wander around and celebrate. When we made it to the uni I was kinda awestruck at how bigger the campus looked from the pictures at the internet. 

Signing up in a dorm room was easier than I thought but I got bored easily because there wasn’t anyone else. I guess they already signed up or they haven’t arrived yet. But I immediately lit up when I learned that I was going to stay with some guy named Nathan and that he was also in the same year with me! I never actually thought that I would be staying in a two person dorm. I thought I would be in a bigger room or something but that’s okay. I have my hopes high and I put the key in and open the door...

Now there are few expectations and dreams about what you might see when you enter your dorm room. If you are a guy like me your expectations would be normal like seeing a normal guy like yourselves packing down his stuff and greet you with a smile but your dreams would hope for a hot guy fresh out from hot shower with nothing but his towel waaay down than normally acceptable while water drips down from his body and he greets you with a playful smirk. What you wouldn’t expect is seeing a nicely built guy with more hair than he is supposed to have in his age sleeping on the couch with nothing but his somewhat tight boxers while his clothes he was supposed to have on are scattered on the coffee table in front of the couch and his baggage stays next to it untouched.

After I gather up my freaking out mind I adjust my pants and wipe away my drooling mouth then I take a better look at the guy in question. He is a bit darker than me but not so much. He probably stayed outside for too long. His face has sharp lines and his cheeks and chin is covered with a short beard.  
His brown hair is what might be considered as a messy faux hawk. Gotta give it to him he looks really handsome and he still manages to look young despite all his facial hair. My eyes start to wander towards his body. Like I mentioned before he got The body. He is a bit shorter than me but it’s obvious he has been working out well. His abs aren’t so defined but they are definitely there. He isn’t like those really muscular guys that look like they are bending reality when they flex. He might look small but it’s obvious he is strong.

Now I like to think myself as an otter in the very famous gay guy body chart. I’m too hairy to be a twink and not hunk enough to be a wolf but this guy... he is definitely a wolf (oh the irony). 

Now while my eyes keep wandering lower because I’m a perverted mess I notice something. His somewhat tight boxers aren’t actually tight that much. The reason they stretch like that is because he got one hell of a bulge packed down there. 

And before I can stop myself a faint “whoo boy” escapes my mouth and it quickly snaps me back to reality. I notice that he is snoring softy if not a little loud. Like not loud enough to be annoying but definitely not quiet either. So I sigh with relief and drag my baggage into our bedroom. 

After my heart finally slows down and the tightness in my pants goes I look around our room. It’s really small to be two used by two person in my opinion but after seeing my roommate I don’t mind bumping into each other once in a while. It has two beds with only one meter or so between them. There are two desks placed at the each corner in front of the beds. And finally two small wardrobes next to desks. It seems like they tried so hard to fit all of these in this small room the only thing we can do in here is sleep and sit on the desks. Because it gets really crowded in the room even when only one person stands up.

I glance back at my roommate Nathan and see he is still sleeping. So while waiting for him to wake up I can pack down my stuff. So I do that and after I am done he is still asleep. With nothing else to do I sit down on the small part of the couch left by his feet. I try not to look at his body so I won’t get an awkward boner when he wakes up but after five minutes that felt like eternity my own two eyes betray me and I take another glance back at him. Still sleeping, still snoring cutely and still hot as hell. I take off my glasses and rub my eyes. I wish I slept longer yesterday but I was too excited.

Without putting my glasses on I glance back at him and man... this guy is hot even when he is blurry. But then I see a yellowish glint around his eyes which I naturally assume is a trick of the light. I put on my glasses and look back at him to see his light brown eyes open with a tired gaze, the yellow glint gone. 

“Good morning” I say with the best friendly smile I can form “I thought you would sleep forever” 

He answers with a grumble but he doesn’t sound grumpy, just sleepy. He sits up on the chair rubbing his face in a ‘Monday morning’ manner. He stretches a bit and while he does something else down there stretches with him too but he doesn’t seem to notice or care so I try to ignore it too while silently praying to god for strength. 

“So you are my roommate? I’m Nathan” he extends his hand for a shake with a still sleepy but really genuine smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

“Yeah. I’m Sean. Nice to meet you” I reply trying to not sound too nervous.

He chuckles a bit which probably means I failed at trying not to sound nervous. But still I crack a smile which to my surprise not forced at all. Yeah this can work I tell myself. Maybe I really can call someone my best friend after all. Even though it might be kinda difficult for me since he is really good looking but I really don’t wanna screw this up. As he gets up and puts on his clothes I glance at his ass too because like I said I’m a hopeless pervert and yup... that part of him is perfect too. So I try to hide my boner from him while I help him unpack his baggage.

While we do it we small talk and it is surprisingly easy. Personally I don’t like talking with people. It gives me anxiety and I start stuttering and things get awkward. So I hate talking basically. I can’t start conversations, I can’t enter a conversation that continues and I definitely can’t bear small talk. I actually prefer awkward silence instead of trying to talk and making myself look stupid. But with Nathan it’s like butter on bread! Is this how normal people with no anxiety feel? Because this rocks! I can go on and on like this and feel like he would still listen to me no matter what I say. So we start from the school stuff to the nice places in the city and I mentioned the mall I saw on my way here in the car.

“Oh yeah I saw it too! We should check it out sometime” Wait did he say ‘we’? Does that mean he wants to hang out with me? Does this mean we are friends now? Is making friends this easy? Am I dreaming? I can’t pinch myself in front of him! Okay okay play it cool!

“Yeah that would be cool.” I say... coolly.

“Great! I have to buy a T-shirt anyway. After that we can look around the city too.” He says with his warm smile that makes me lose my cool and melt from the inside.

I can already tell that it will be fun.


	2. Bickering and dreams

Rest of the day went by smoothly. We walked around the campus, saw a small cafe and went there to drink something. I’m a tea drinker myself and I’m damn proud of it but today is too hot and damp to drink it unfortunately. Good thing there is ice tea so I order a peach ice tea. I look at Nathan to see him order a ice mocha. I can already feel our friendship crumbling because of this. An old rivalry between two drinks.

“Pffft you really gonna drink that leaf juice?” He asks. Probably saw my disappointed expression and wanted to tease me.

“Well at least I’m not drinking bean dust.”  
I reply back.

He puts his hand on his heart in a dramatic way and gasps. I try not to snicker at his action but a small snort escapes my mouth. Then just like that Nathan barks a laugh shaking his head. Before I know it I start laughing too and we probably look like two idiots right now but damn for the first time in my life I don’t care what other people think.

After we finally catch our breath and our drinks come we enjoy the pleasant silence.  
Though I actually wanna talk more with him even if it means breaking the silence that I prefer over the small talk.

“Hey man can I get a sip of that?” Nathan asks waking me from my thoughts.

“Ummmm sure.” I had to process what he asked for before I can push the glass towards him.

He takes a sip through the straw I used and looks up as if he is trying to decide if it’s good or not. “Meh.” He grades it. Not that I was expecting more from a coffee drinker.

“You wanna try mine?” He asks and no my mind didn’t go that way.

“Sure.” He pushes his glass for me to judge and I take a sip through his straw. It’s actually good. With a bit chocolate in it becomes really tasty. “Meh.” I grade it to not admit defeat. 

“You are really stubborn. Just because you don’t wanna admit defeat no need to lie to me.” He says with a smug expression. Dammit he can really pull it off.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I lied... you know... like a liar.

After we finish our drinks Nathan suggested to see the classes we are in. After a long search and almost getting lost we find my class first. It’s a computer lab with more screens and keyboards than I can count in it but there is no one in here. I can’t help but feel a bit excited and I guess Nathan noticed it because he chuckled and patted me on the back. 

We find his class so much faster for some reason. It’s your basic auditorium but it’s size is enough to leave me breathless. To my surprise his class is not empty. There is a girl with long brown hair standing at the near middle her back turned to us. I can’t tell if she is at the same year as us because of the distance and also she seems kinda short.

“Hey Luna!” Nathan shouts towards her. Does he know her?

She turns her back as we come closer to her and then I see her light brown eyes and it dawns me. “Are you two related?” 

“She is my big sis!” He leaps for a one sided hug. She makes a noise of annoyance but she complies.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sean.” I offer my hand for a shake as I try to calm myself for this new social interaction.

“Calm down I don’t bite. But be careful with this guy.” She says as she shakes my hand and pats Nathan’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Did she notice that I was nervous? 

“Hey go easy on him! He is trying his best.” He says but it’s obvious he is trying to hold a laugh... traitor.

“Well it’s always nice to meet Nathan’s friends. But it’s better to see he makes friends with good people.” She says with a warm smile. I think that smile is a family thing.

Nathan steps back from his sister and gives her a betrayed look. “When did I ever made bad friends?” 

“Remember that one time you asked a bunch of thugs that you wanted to join their gang because you thought it would be like in the cartoons?”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hah look how the tables have turned. But of course I don’t say it out loud because he looks damn adorable when he is embarrassed and blushing frustrated.

“So you are on a higher year than us?” I ask. I know it’s a stupid question but she might be a professor too.

“No shit Sherlock.” Nathan replies to my question. Hey just because he is my friend I’m not gonna let him smartass me.

“Fuck you Watson. I asked that because she might be a professor or at least be working here.” Okay maybe I went a bit hard on him but I’m sure he can take it. He didn’t seem like a softie after all.

And just like that they both started laughing which I actually didn’t expect. Especially Nathan looked so proud that I talked back at him.

“Woah Nathan your friend seem quiet but he knows how to bite.” Luna said amused.

“Yes I’m very proud of him.” Nathan said wiping away an imaginary tear.

“Alright alright. It wasn’t that big of a deal.” I say trying to calm them down. Even though I feel embarrassed I find myself also smiling.

—————————————————————

After our conversation in the auditorium Luna buys us lemonade which I gladly accept because the weather is still hot as hell even though the sun is almost down.

“Hmmm today is not full moon right?” Nathan asks. I reflexively look up to sky trying to find the moon. Why did he even ask it?

“No, it’s tomorrow night.” Luna answer him but by the way she ends her sentence it sounds like she wants to say something more.

“Oh alright. Hey man let’s get back to the dorm. It’s getting late.” It’s not that late actually. From my phone it says it’s 17:12 but I don’t protest and just nod because I feel kinda tired from walking around the campus all day and we still have plans tomorrow. 

I still can’t believe how well things went today. Two friends in less than a day and I have plans with one of them for tomorrow!

We don’t talk on our way to the dorm but it’s not an awkward silence. It’s actually a pleasant one where we just enjoy each other’s company. At least that’s what I like to think because I don’t know what Nathan feels. He seems satisfied though by the look on his face. His eyes tired and that now trademarked smile. 

He noticed me staring so he turns to me with his smile extended. “It was fun today.” 

“Yeah, it really was.” I say looking back to the path ahead of us.

—————————————————————

When we make it to the dorm room Nathan opens the door. I actually wasn’t going to get a shower but from all the warm and damp weather I feel gross so I take some comfortable clothes from my baggage and put them on my bed and take my towel and shampoo. 

“I’m gonna get a quick shower” I say to Nathan as I’m about to exit the room to the dorm corridor.

Nathan gets up from the couch he threw himself on a moment ago and looks down on himself like he is considering something. Then he lifts his arm up and sniffs his armpit. After he shakes his head with a funny face:   
“Yeah I’m gonna get one too.”

I wait for him to get his things from the bedroom as I smile amused at his gesture just now.

“Oh you waited?” He asked as he exits the bedroom looking actually surprised.

“Of course. Cmon then let’s go.” I say as I open the door out to our dorm room to the public corridor. 

“Which way was the showers?” I ask not remembering where I saw them.

“I hear the water running over there” he points to our right side. Huh I can’t hear anything. I guess he has a really good hearing.

We go towards the way Nathan pointed and we find the showers. Now all I have to do is keep calm while he takes his clothes off one by one. I do the same and quickly grab the towel to cover myself. Nathan in the other hand doesn’t seem that bothered about covering himself but still reaches for his towel to make me feel more comfortable I guess. Unfortunately I couldn’t see anything because I was trying so hard at not looking at him but now I curse at myself for not peeking a little. I open the shower and let the water help me relax a bit. I consider reaching down a little more relief but I don’t wanna make Nathan wait so I quickly take my shower and exit.

I wait near the exit for him because when I exited I noticed he was still showering. Two people pass by as I wait for him and I try not to cringe under the questioning gazes. Thankfully after a short while he comes back with water dripping down from his body and his towel almost way down than acceptable. Who would know... dreams do come true! He look up at me with a surprised expression just like he had in the dorm room. 

“Yeah yeah I waited for you. Cmon.” I turn my back quickly and exit the showers to hide my blushing. We don’t talk on our way to the room and I think that’s for the best right now.

————————————————————

I wish I could just fall asleep easily like other people but here I am laying down on bed like an idiot listening to Nathan’s snoring. I feel tired but I can’t sleep because it’s hard for me to sleep in new places. Even if I do fall asleep it usually ends up being a nightmare. I turn left, them right, then left again. Nope! Nothing! I can’t sleep. I turn right again to see Nathan staring at me with his yellow eyes as he lays on his bed. Shit... did I wake him up?

“Can’t sleep?” He says sleepy. It’s obvious he wants to go back to his sleep so I answer:  
“No but it’s alright I’ll just pass out eventually.”  
I try to sound assuring but I can’t pull it off because I know the moment I fall asleep I will see nightmares. Every single time when I sleep somewhere unfamiliar.

Nathan gets up from his bed and approaches me which doesn’t take long since there is only one step between our beds. Then he sits down next to my bed on the ground. When he sits down, his face is so close to my face on the pillow. 

“My sis has the same problem so I get it. New places might take some time to get used to.” He says softly. Then he turns his face towards me and gives his smile. Now our faces are almost touching. All it needs is one of use to lean towards a bit. But all I do is close my eyes and smile. Even with my eyes closed I can still feel his presence. Strong and assuring, right beside me and just like that I fall into sleep.

————————————————————

There are rails everywhere. All around the dry deserted ground. Some cut each other, some connect and continue their road together, some depart and some go their way alone until the rail ends. I’m walking on one. I can hear the sound of trains but I can’t see them. Carrying people I never knew but are somewhat familiar. It’s bizarre to see all these rails looking so chaotic and unchecked but also knowing that they are all pre-planned. Their ends and their beginnings and their paths. I know where my beginning is but I can’t see my end. It’s too foggy. But I see something. Something laying down on my path. It lays down at where seems to be another rail connects with mine. It looks like a dog but it’s too big to be a dog. Is it a wolf? No. It’s too big to be a wolf too. It’s something else. Train is getting closer. His brown fur is soft to touch as I hear it’s soft growling in his sleep. Train is almost here I can hear it’s whistle. I know this wolf. Train is here, whistle is hurting my ears. He is....................

————————————————————

Bright light of the sun hurts my eyes before I turn my back with a grumpy sound. I’m not a morning person. Even though I have plans to go out I can lay on bed for five more minutes.

“Cmon get up or we will miss the breakfast.” Or not... sigh. I wish I was a hobbit. Then I could just sleep until second breakfast. But noooooo I had to be a shitty human and a night person at that. I get up from bed unhappy and my face obviously shows it because when Nathan sees me he chuckles 

“Good morning grumpy.” Ugh how can he sound so cheerful? “Get up and change your clothes so we can go.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” I grumble.

“Pfft or what? You gonna glare at me whole day? You can barely open your eyes.” In spite of him I open my eyes to glare at him but it doesn’t hold long because I see his smile but this one is a bit more playful... Okay tell me what to do.

I close my eyes back and sigh. Guess I have to get breakfast like a normal person. At least I have a good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always leave your thoughts about the chapter and thanks for reading!


	3. Just hanging out

Breakfast was nice. Nothing like home but chatting with Nathan made it better. Had some sausage and egg and tea while he got some pastries and coffee. After we got the info for which bus we should take from Luna we went to the bus stop.

“Hey, when we get there. Can you help me picking T-shirts?” He asked while we were waiting.

“Sure. But I might pick more than one.” 

“It’s alright I wasn’t going to get only one anyway. Are you gonna buy anything there?”

“Hmmm dunno. I might have to look around a bit to see something I like.” Or I can just look right next to me...

“Well we can’t stay there the whole day though. We gotta get back before sun goes down.” 

“Huh? Why? It’s not like they close the dorms early at summer.” I said confused.

“Well ummm... I have a... family thing. Like an ummmm... a meeting! Yeah a family meeting after sunset.” That’s not weird at all...

“Is that why you asked if yesterday was full moon? What? Is your family a bunch of werewolves?” I said jokingly but then I regret it when I saw Nathan’s expression. Did I offend him? Shit.

He immediately forced a laugh and said:  
“Haha very funny. It’s just an old family tradition that’s all. But... I guess you wouldn’t be the first person to call us werewolves.” He said a little sadly. Damn gotta fix this. I don’t want him to be sad the whole day and ruin his fun at the mall.

“Actually that would be really cool. Being a werewolf and all or at least having a werewolf friend. I mean imagine all the adventures you would have! It would be like those novels.” Nathan perked up a little bit and he looked much better. A faint smile formed on his face. 

“Yeah but you would shit your pants if you saw an actual one.” He said teasingly. Good he went back to his old self. 

“Ha! Don’t take me lightly. I wouldn’t be afraid as long as they don’t actually attack me. But even if they were one of those savage werewolves like in the horror movies I would just punch them right in the nose and go climb a tree. I mean everyone knows wolves can’t climb trees.” Nathan laughed at that. 

“What if they turn back human huh? Then what?” He asked with a brow cocked. He was clearly amused by my enthusiasm.

“Savage werewolves can’t transform at will duh! Haven’t you ever watched werewolf movies?”

“Nah not really. I find them too... unrealistic.”

“Pffft they have werewolves in them. How realistic did you expect them to be?” I say with my arms crossed.

He looked kinda offended by my remark but it passed as quickly as it appeared. As he was going to say something back the bus arrived and we went in. We sat next to each other and didn’t talk on our way to the mall.

———————————————————

The mall is bigger than the one in my hometown but it’s not as big as the ones I’ve seen before. As we enter we make a plan on shopping for clothes first and have lunch later. It took us a minute to find the clothing shops and Nathan just went into the one which is known by its cheep products. I didn’t say anything because I shopped at that one many times too.

The T-shirts here were either too plain or just too flashy but I guessed Nathan would like the plain ones more so I picked some of those that would look good on him. While I did so I had a strange feeling but not in a bad way. I took the clothes to Nathan to see he also picked some and just like I guessed they were mostly plain.   
Honestly seeing how colourful some of those flashy clothes were it was like an unicorn barfed on them.

Good thing Nathan told me his body measurements so I could found the right ones. When we checked what we picked we laughed that we accidentally choose mostly same stuff. So we had to disqualify three of those. After picking through the pile of clothes we gathered Nathan finally choose two from mine and one from his pile and went to the changing room. I wasn’t actually expecting him to like the ones I choose more to pick two of them when he only got one from his own choosing. 

Nathan went out from the room with the first T-shirt (the one he choose, a dark blue one with a wolf head on its chest)

“What do you think?” He asked putting his hands at his waist and puffing his chest bigger. He looks funny and kinda adorable when he tries to show off. Is he flexing? Yup he is definitely flexing.

“Hmmm 8 out of 10. Plus 1 for the flexing effort.” I said as I tried to keep my voice and expression serious.

He finally stopped holding his breath and puffing out his chest. He looked... embarrassed? Did he really think it wasn’t obvious that he was flexing? He scratched the back of his head and said:

“Well you can’t blame me for trying to look buff.”

“You already look perfectly buff. Now go put other clothes on so I can rate them.” I said shooing him with my hand.

He went back to the changing room with a slight blush on his cheeks and ears. He didn’t have to get that embarrassed. I already said he looks great... Oh god I told him that he look great! I never complimented someone like this before.

Nathan comes back with one of the T-shirts I choose.(black with a big “HAHA!” on it) To be honest he looked great with it. Not because I choose the T-shirt no of course not. I am definitely unbiased about this.

“11 out of 10 because I choose it.” Well maybe not so much. 

Nathan laughed at that and shook his head in a disapproving manner but his chuckles were breaking down the effect.

“Alright then the next one.” He said as he went back to the changing room still snickering a bit.

When he came with the last one (a turquoise one with grey Turkic motifs on it) I was sure this one was the best suited to him.

“No need to rate this one it’s clearly perfect.”   
Ah yes I’m definitely neutral in this rating thing.

“Heh alright then it’s decided.” He went and came back with his T-shirt and the all three we choose.

“Why did you take the other two?” I asked.

“Huh? I already told you I was going to buy more than one.”

“Then all this rating stuff was for nothing?” I said kinda disappointed.

“Hey it was fun wasn’t it?” He said smiling.

I usually don’t do things if they are unnecessary. But yeah... “Yeah it was fun.” I replied with a smile of my own.

After he paid for the T-shirts and we wandered around a bit more Nathan’s stomach started to grumble.

“Heh I guess I gotta feed the beast.” He said jokingly but still blushing from embarrassment.

“Yeah I’m starving too.” I said and playfully bumped at him without thinking. After noticing what I did I said “Lets go grab some burgers.” And started walking faster so he wouldn’t see me blushing too. 

————————————————————

I got two small burgers which I thought was a lot until I saw Nathan ordering three giant size burgers. He must have noticed me staring at him shocked so he just shrugged and smiled embarrassed. “What can I say. I’m a growing boy.” He said chuckling.

Man I never thought this mall trip would be just us getting shy and embarrassed all the time. Well I predicted I would be but I didn’t know Nathan would act like this thinking he was clearly cool with being completely naked next to me for a few seconds straight.

I was trying to keep up with him as Nathan devoured his burgers. When he finished I just finished my first one. Now he was sitting in front of me sipping his coke while looking around. I was mainly focused on my burger because I didn’t want him catch me staring or something but when I looked up at him for a moment I saw him peeking at me which he instantly looked away when he saw me looking. 

“Okay I’m done.” I said patting my belly then a hiccup escaped my mouth. Damn I knew I shouldn’t have eaten so fast.

Nathan chuckled at me but didn’t say anything. We got up and strolled around a bit longer without a reason until it was getting close to sunset. Nathan looked out from one of malls windows.

“Hmmm it’s getting late.” He said sounding thoughtful. Like he was reminding it to himself instead of informing me.

“You wanna go back?” I asked.

“Huh?” He looked at me as if he just noticed I was there “Ah yeah let’s go. I gotta be back for the... family meeting.”

“Alright.” I was curious about this meeting but I didn’t want to stick my nose in his personal life. So we went to wait in the bus stop once again.

“I had fun today. Thanks for bringing me. Thinking that you also paid for my lunch. Thank you.” I said and I was honest with my words.

He smiled his usual smile but somehow it seemed warmer... It’s probably because of the sunset. “Yeah I had fun too. Especially the shopping part. I should let you buy my clothes for me or I can just borrow your clothes? You have a good taste.” He laughed softly.

“Hmmm I dunno about that. My clothes might be a bit too tight for you.” Not that I would mind seeing clothes tightly wrapped around him showing off his body. “And you can’t throw the shopping job to me that easily. If I buy stuff for you you have to buy some for me.” I said without being very serious.

“Well nonetheless you can borrow any clothes you want from my wardrobe. Just be careful when picking a boxer and make sure it’s a clean one.” He said smiling playfully.

I laughed at what he said but then I saw that he is actually serious. “Wait, really?” 

He shrugged “Yeah man. You get used to sharing things when you live with a big family with lots of siblings.” 

“O-oh... Okay then.” I said. Feeling flushed at the thought of wearing his boxers.

“I never shared my clothes with someone because I only have one younger sister.” 

“Oh man I gotta introduce you to my siblings one day! If Luna liked you I’m sure others will too. Well maybe everyone except Ada... she is a bit... irritable.” 

“Oh it’s ok...” after thinking a bit I ask the question bugging my head “Does your family live here?” I mean it’s a big enough city so they might be from around here.

“Yup! Almost my whole family lives here. We even have a big house near the forest that belongs to my grandparents. We visit them a lot and our meeting tonight will be there too.”

“Huh near the forest? I don’t think busses go there. How will you go.” 

“My sis will take me there with her car.” Ah right that makes sense.

After a minute the bus arrives and we again sit next to each other until I get up to give my place to and old lady. After a short while Nathan joins me by giving his place to a... not so old woman. I guess he didn’t want me to stand up alone. We continue our road accidentally bumping each other at every turn the bus makes... Okay I admit it some of them were my fault and I don’t have a good reason for them.

When we reach the campus we find Luna waiting in the dorms parking lot next to her car. We go towards her and she waves at us.

“Hey lovebirds~ how was your date?” She asks teasingly. 

Just like that I feel my whole face flush and when I look next to me I see Nathan is in the same state. 

“C-cmon Luna we just went to buy me some T-shirts! You know I needed those after the... accident that happened... where I ummm got the last one tugged on a nail and got ripped.” 

“Yeah and we just wandered in the shop. It wasn’t anything like that. We just had lunch.”

“Y-Yeah! And they were just burgers! I mean who eats burgers on a date?”

“Definitely not me!” I actually would eat burgers on a date... but it’s a dire situation right now and lies are required.

“Haha chill out guys I was just messing with you.” She was laughing so much she had to lean on her car for support.

We tried to laugh too but frustration wasn’t helping. Why did we even defend ourselves like that? It was just friends hanging out.

When Luna finally calm down she wiped her tears from laughing. “Alright. You ready to go pup?” She asked Nathan. Oh she calls him pup? I don’t think that helps their werewolf rumours one bit but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Yeah yeah and stop calling me that.” 

“Hah never.” She said as they got in the car.

Nathan sticked his head out from the window 

“Don’t worry I’ll be probably back before midnight. Don’t wait for me and go to sleep.” 

“Pfft why would I worry? Don’t be surprised to find me sleeping like a baby when you come back.” 

“If you say so.” He said with a smug grin.

“Don’t worry I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Luna shouted from the drivers seat.

“I’m not worried! It’s just a family meeting and I can easily stay one night alone.”

————————————————————

Okay I’m worried. It’s past midnight and I couldn’t sleep at all. I check the time on my phone for the twelfth time and it reads 1:58...  
Dammit Nathan. Where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer because next chapter will be a short one so I can take my time to plan out the werewolf reveal. As always leave your thoughts and thanks for reading!


	4. Family meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has body violence and minor deaths. Please read at your own risk.

Ugh fuck... This was supposed to be ‘just a pack hunt’ and here I am laying on the ground next to a tree in my wolf form and I can’t change back because of my injuries. Well at least it shouldn’t take long for them to heal even if the injuries were from those blood sucking bastards. Shit... it burns too. Did they have silver knives or something? Ugh everything was going to be great... right after the hunt I was no longer going to be an omega. But those pale assholes had to come and ruin it! I’m sure the alpha and his betas took care of them and it shouldn’t take long for them to find me but I doubt they will promote me after seeing how badly I got wrecked by those rotten thugs. Sigh... how did I even end up here in the first place?

————————————————————

“He is cute. You have a good taste pup.” 

“Huh? What?” I look at sis next to me. She keeps her eyes on the road while she talks.

“Sean. He seems nice. Would be a cute mate for you.” She says smiling which I’m not sure if she is genuine or just mocking me.

“No... Sean and I... We aren’t like that.”

“Hmmm but you didn’t object that he is cute.” She side eyes me with the smile still on her face but now I know it’s a mocking one.

“Whatever I can’t deal with you right now.” Why would I object when I know she is right? I definitely know Sean isn’t bad looking at all but like I said... we aren’t like that.

“Hey now... you might be getting promoted from being an omega but I’m still a beta so you can’t talk back at me like that.” I can hear the faint growl hidden in her voice which makes me cringe down on my seat by instinct.  
Dammit I hate this omega instinct shit... always getting bossed around by everyone. At least after tonight people who can boss me around will be lesser. 

We park next to the other cars of our family also pack members. I can see mom and dad’s car from here. We get out and walk towards the grandma’s house and when we arrive at the door we don’t bother knocking because my mom Maya opens the door for us when we get there. 

“Ah hey honey how was yesterday at university?” 

“Oh it was great! He even met a cute boy. I’m sure he’ll be more than glad to talk about it.” My sis answers to my mom’s question before I can even open my mouth... I sometimes regret coming out to my family but they would eventually find out... probably when I run out of excuses for the male scents on me when I come back home. But I gathered up my courage and told them at another pack hunt like this one. 

I wasn’t always an omega because I was a pure alpha descendant meaning my grandma and grandpa were alphas before getting old and my father is the current alpha of the pack.  
But when I told them that I swing the other way my father wasn’t very happy about that. He didn’t do anything cruel actually he just wanted make sure that my ‘preferences’ wouldn’t affect my performance as an alpha-to-be which I was already on a thin line with two older brothers and one younger sister are already rival me on this. So he made me an omega until I proved myself which was something my other siblings didn’t have to go through which kinda sucked. But I don’t mind it, sometimes you have to work for things you love.

“Oh my! You definitely should invite him sometime so we can meet him.”

“Sure mom.” I said as I leaned in for a hug. Mom was always supportive of me even though she voted for me to be an omega. I guess she wanted me to be strong enough to challenge the world. 

We went inside to meet the rest of the pack.  
My grandma and grandpa sitting on their usual spot talking with one of my uncles while   
My older brothers (twins) Samwise and Samuel are sitting with my aunt chatting about what I hear is... something about vampires I guess? Whatever. Then there is my youngest sibling which is also an alpha-to-be Ada seems like arguing with my father Cecil the current alpha. If she is like that when she is eleven... it won’t take her long to become an alpha. All she has to do is learn how to turn into a wolf which should happen after two years or so.

Dad notices us coming in and calls us closer with a nod. When we get there I hear what my sister is bickering about.

“Why can’t I join the hunt? I just want to run with you! I won’t slow you down and you know it!” Wait... my sis wants to join the hunt?

“I know but you know the rumours Ada. There are vampires sighted by other packs near the hunting grounds.” My father tries to explain calmly. “You might be more athletic than the other girls your age but you are not as fast as a wolf.”

“Nathan can keep watch over me if I stay behind. He will no longer be an omega after tonight right? This might be a good trial for him. Protecting his future alpha!” Geez the balls she got...

My father looks like he is trying his best to not growl at her since she is still too young. But it doesn’t stop him from making himself look bigger in front of her which is also a classic alpha move.

“Young lady I don’t care if you are going to be the next alpha or you want to join the hunt so badly. You still can’t shift which puts you in great danger in the woods especially with those vampires sightings going around.”

“But father! I can take care of myself in the forest. I go in there all the time!”

“In the morning! In broad daylight which is when it’s safe! But tonight is full moon which means even if there is no vampires near us there still can be rouge werewolves wandering in there and your brother is not strong enough to protect you yet.” Even though it is true that I’m not as strong as my older siblings I still feel taken aback by his comment. 

My sis finally gives up and goes next to grandma grumbling and buries her head on her shoulder and grandma hugs her patting her back while still talking to my uncle. Just when I was about to hear what she was saying my father starts talking.

“She is so stubborn sometimes I hope it won’t affect her when she is the alpha.” I turn back to him and give him a look.

“You really think she will be the next alpha?”

“Hah think? I know she will be the next alpha. Everyone in the pack knows it. She got the ummm spirit.” Well to be honest I can’t really argue with that. I too believe that she will be the next alpha and I’m supposed to be her rival.

“How will the hunt go?” I ask dad. 

“As usual, hopefully. We shift and run towards the hunting grounds. Your cousins Noah and Dylan went ahead to scout the area. We will go when they signals us.” I nod and go to sit on a couch. I think back to the mall. How it went...

It was really fun. I went to the shop with cheap clothing since you might never know when or how your clothes get ruined if you are a werewolf. For example my last T-shirt got into shreds when I accidentally turned into a wolf a bit too early in a hunt. A beginners mistake... it was really embarrassing. 

It was also embarrassing when Sean noticed me when I tried to make myself look bigger. Even though I’m an omega I still do it out of instinct when there is someone attractive in front of me. I never actually noticed it was that obvious. 

The clothes he choose were really good much better than the ones I picked. But I still choose one from my pile to not look desperate. 

I’m glad I gave them to Sean before getting in the car. Even though I paid for them it was him that picked those and that’s something important for us wolves. We always get gifts carefully picked for people we care about. So I gave them to him so he could take them to our room. Not that I would forget it in my sisters car but just in case.

Lunch was also fun though it was embarrassing when Sean noticed me staring. I hope he didn’t think anything bad. Also leaving him right in front of the dorms like that wasn’t nice. Well I can fix things if needed after this hunt. 

————————————————————

I look up wondering when the hunt will start since I still couldn’t hear my cousins howling. I look at my father to see he also looks worried... This can’t be good. My aunt also looks like she is about to have a heart attack. I stand up and it seems like it triggered something in everyone because they all start walking towards the back door. Did something bad happened to Noah and Dylan?

Even though we didn’t get the signal yet we start taking our clothes off. Looks like we are shifting to look out for them. My father is the first to take his clothes off. He has a body that many men would find impressive but in werewolf standards he is more of an agile type than the big wolves. He shifts into the wolf almost at an unbelievable speed. If I blinked I would have missed the skin thinning, stretching and finally ripping to reveal a huge brown wolf. (Which is a fur colour that almost all our pack has except my aunt and cousins having black fur.) After my father my mother shifts which I miss since she shifts almost as fast as my father. Then my sister and my uncle then the twins and then my aunt shifts. I noticed that I was still human because I was too busy watching them. 

I quickly start shifting too as I feel the boiling feeling rise in my chest. The first shift always hurts the most but it hurts less the more you shift. So as the skin around my face rips open to reveal my muzzle all I feel is a numb itch. The skin around my fingers go hollow as my fingers are drawn back to form paws and as my chest gets bigger and my stomach gets narrower I can hear my bones changing with cracks and pops yet the feeling is the same as cracking my fingers. Finally my skin rips and melts completely leaving there nothing but the wolf. My wolf. Brown fur like my hair and yellow glowing eyes ready for hunt.

Alpha howls and waits for a response from my cousins. Nothing. He then jolts running into the forest in an unnatural speed. As we follow him I can feel the wind around my fur. It’s the best feeling ever. You know what... screw clothes. If humans weren’t so whiny about their naked bodies I would have stopped using them long ago. The first thing I did was when I got to my dorm room I threw my clothes away and took a nap on the couch feeling better but of course I didn’t took my boxers off because I didn’t want to frighten my roommate by sleeping completely naked.

Unfortunately we slow down to sniff and investigate around. Hmmm I can smell them not from far away but there is also a smell... the smell of...

“Blood!” My aunt yelps.

She takes of running towards the smell and we follow her since she has the best nose in the family. That’s why we made her sons scouts... I hope they are okay.

As we go there I notice another smell. Smells like some reptile, maybe a snake... but more musky like a human.

My thoughts are cut short as I get thrown towards a tree by an unknown force.

“Nathan!” My mom barks and attacks my attacker which is a...

“Vampires!” My father warns everyone.

Wow thanks everyone for completing my thoughts before I can even think them. I try to get up and see four vampires standing in front of us. There is probably more around I can smell them.

As I ready myself to fight my sis interrupts.

“No. Nathan you go and check Noah and Dylan! We will take care of these.” 

Normally I would object but she is a beta and I’m an omega so I don’t have much of a choice here. So I start running towards my cousins scent. 

Just as I feared... it was too late. The reason they couldn’t howl. They were killed when they came here scouting. They must have been ambushed or just straight up outnumbered by the vampires. All I know is that both of them were lying on the ground next to each other in their wolf forms. Two black masses of fur, meat and bones on a pool of blood.

I can feel my heart beating faster as the boiling feeling of the raging beast takes over me and I attack the two vampires next to the corpses like a rabid dog. 

They saw me coming and one of them tries to throw me away with a kick but I jump to dodge it and as he loses his balance I bite his whole head and crush it as he still struggles on the ground. Just as I was done with this one the other vampire jumps on me and claws me like I’m sort of a scratching toy.

“Agh fuck!” 

I yelp in pain and push her away with my body. Just as she was off balance I jump on her and rip one of her arms off. I guess vampires can’t feel pain because she just keeps clawing my chest and stomach. If my skin was thinner all my organs would have spilled out. But I manage to bite her other hand and chew it until she can’t use it but as I was doing that she leans in and bites my nose and side of my muzzle.

“You bitch!” 

I immediately jump back, my nose filling with blood, the smell making me even angrier. Just as I was about to jump on her again the other vampire that I thought I finished off lifts me off the ground like I’m a huge sack of shit and throw me towards a tree. 

I couldn’t open my eyes for a while but I was sure they were going to finish me off. To my surprise they go to help the others instead. Did they think I am dead? Well... that works on my behalf. Shit... they really injured me good. 

Ugh fuck... and this was supposed to be ‘just a pack hunt’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said it was going to be a shorter chapter but I just couldn’t stop writing. It was more fun than I imagined to write in Nathan’s pov.


	5. Legends are born not written

It’s almost noon. I only slept three hours. Nathan still didn’t come back and I feel like garbage.

I slowly get up from the bed with a groan. It wasn’t a good idea to just lay there unmoving. I stretch and look around the room. Not at his bed. Anywhere but his empty bed. He must be staying at his parents house. I don’t have to be worried but I can’t help feeling uneasy. 

I wish he gave me his phone number so he could’ve called me saying he was going to spend the night there. But instead he said he would be back before midnight and I was dumb enough to wait for him. If I just went to sleep then I wouldn’t have noticed him not being here and I wouldn’t worry until I woke up. At least I could have get some sleep.

It’s soon to be lunch time. He would have been back at this hour normally. Did his parents wanted him to stay? There is still a week until classes start. So that’s a possibility but it means I’m gonna be alone for the whole week. This sucks...

Maybe... I should try making more friends? Being dependant on someone like this is not a nice feeling. Well what better place to meet someone than the cafeteria?

————————————————————

This totally sucks... because of my injuries I have to stay in bed in my grandparents house. They healed before we came back home but there were still marks all around my body and on the side of my face. So I’m waiting for the marks to disappear while my aunt treats me. 

I really feel sorry for her. Her children died horribly and we couldn’t even give them a proper burial because of their... condition. She didn’t talked much since we came back home and she was awfully quiet while she treated my wounds. She was still gentle as always and she also thanked me for protecting their bodies from the vampires. I couldn’t do much honestly. They were already ravaged when I got there.

I gave her a hug before she got up and I guess it pushed her off the limit because she started sobbing on my shoulder. I slowly patted and drew circles on her back. We stayed like this for who knows how long. After she calmed down she thanked me again and left the room. 

Now I’m all alone in the guest bedroom laying in bed covered in bandages with medical herbs. Sean is probably awake by now. Is he gonna be worried when he doesn’t see me? Will he not care? What is he doing now? Ugh I wish I had his phone number. Note to myself; get his phone number when you are back. 

————————————————————

Lunch is fine I guess. Some chicken and soup. Would be better with a company. Speaking of company I have to find a place to sit. Now that I’m looking around I notice that almost everyone is sitting in groups. How did they make friends so fast?! Well I did have a friend quite fast too and I’m a shy person but still! Then I see a girl sitting alone in the corner. Dressed in a black band T-shirt that I haven’t heard of and her black hair is dyed in electric blue at the tips. She is really pretty. I can say it even though I’m not interested in girls. I slowly walk towards her.

“Hey ummm... is this seat available?” I mutter barely audible.

“Huh?” She looks at me weird for a second then takes off her earphones. Oh I didn’t notice those because of her hair. Hmmm maybe I can dye my hair too.

“I uh asked if the seat was taken.” 

“Nah go ahead.” She said but it’s obvious she doesn’t appreciate being bothered like this.

“Sorry to bother you but my friend isn’t with me today and I... really didn’t wanna sit alone.” 

She looked at me again. More carefully this time. It was as if her ice blue eyes were staring into my soul. I flinched a little under her penetrating gaze. But then her expression softened and a faint smile appeared on her face. “I’m Bella.”

“Oh like in the beauty and the beast?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Belle but at least you didn’t compare it to twilight.” 

“I didn’t wanna insult you.” I said with a smile.

She laughed at that. A hearty laugh too. I chuckled a bit too, relaxed that she didn’t asked me to leave yet.

“What about you? What’s your name?”

“Oh! My name is Sean.” 

“Nice to meet you Sean. Where is your friend?”

“Oh ummm he was in a family meeting yesterday night but he still didn’t come back.”

“Huh is that so...” she looked thoughtful for a while but shakes it off.

“Yeah I was worried for him but I guess he is just staying at his parents house.”

“Hmmm could be.” She took a sip from her soup and I noticed I didn’t start eating my food yet. So I take a bite from my chicken and we eat in silence for a while. It’s kind of an awkward silence unlike when I was with Nathan.

After she finished her food she got up and I was afraid that she would just walk away without saying anything.

“I’m going to the library. You wanna come?” I look down on my food to see it’s almost finished and I’m not that hungry anyway. So I nod and follow her. Knowing where the library is might be useful even though I’m not used to using it. 

After a short walk we reach a two winged door. Bella pushes it but it doesn’t move, pulls it and the same result. 

“Looks like it’s locked... is there any other entrances?” I ask and she shakes her head.

“No but don’t worry I can get this open quickly. You keep watch.” She crouches in front of the keyhole.

“Wait what? We can’t break in.” I say almost shouting.

“Shhh don’t worry no one will notice. You just keep watch like I said.” She says trying to assure me.

I want to keep objecting but she doesn’t seem to care so I look around to see if anyone is coming. 

“Okay done!” Oh that was fast.

She pushes the door open and we enter the wide room filled with bookshelves. She gently closes the door while muttering something but I can’t quite catch what she says. Soon after she joins me to look at the books. 

There are a ton of books from all types of genres but one type seems to pull Bella’s attention: Folk tales.

She looks at the books as if she is searching for something. Then she pulls a book called “Old Rumours About Werewolves”. Man werewolf stories must be a thing for this city since it was an old town. People still calling Nathan’s family werewolves. 

“Do you think werewolves are cool?” She asks me with a blank expression.

“I... always thought they were cooler than vampires. I mean I think vampires are cool too with their powers and stuff but turning into a giant fluffy wolf sounds more appealing to me.” I say after thinking shortly.

“Hmmm yeah I think they are cute too.” She says turning back to her book. As she is reading I look back at the bookshelf and choose another book about werewolves called “Common Traditions of Werewolves”. Our topic is werewolves right now so I might as well take a look at it too. 

‘Werewolves were always associated with the full moon due to it’s connection with wolves. Due to that most werewolf families or rather packs always met and hunted under the full moon.’

If this is the kind of rumours going around that’s no wonder why people living here are calling Nathan and his family werewolves. Anyone could assume their family meetings being actually hunting traditions. Maybe that’s why Nathan couldn’t come back on time last night hahaha... that doesn’t sound funny actually.

“Hey check this out!” Bella cuts my thoughts short and I focus on the thing she is pointing.

“It says there were lots of werewolves sighted around here. That’s also why there are a ton of rumours about them. This city used to be a werewolf den when it was still a small town but then normal humans moved in and it became a big city and the werewolves got forgotten over time.” 

“Ooorr they hunted down wolves and bears around the forest.” 

“You can say that... if you are a retard.” She said mockingly.

“Hey!” As I was about to bicker back she immediately placed her hand on my mouth to shut me up and looked at the direction of the door with a worried expression. That’s when I heard the rattling of the door and approaching footsteps. Shit someone is here!

We quickly but carefully get behind the bookshelf to hide ourselves. Bella takes a peek then points me to go further into the library. I move and hide behind the next bookshelf and when I look behind I see her following me. We go for a while but then I turn towards the door and take a peek to see no one. I look back at Bella and she nods. We carefully make our way to the door and I see an old man (probably a professor) standing in front of a desk looking through some notes. I’m not sure if we can exit without getting noticed. The door makes too much noise. 

As I was about to turn back and warn Bella I see her next to the exit with the door open. How did she manage to open it without a sound? Anyway, it’s no time to think about these. I quickly get out and she closes it behind us with a faint click.

We run until we turn to the next corridor and when we stop I try to slow down my heartbeat.

“That. Was. Awesome! We are gonna be known as the ghosts of the library!” She excitedly cheered. We were probably going to be known as unknown students who broke into the library but actually her nickname sounds cooler.

“Hah yeah... that actually sounds awesome.” I say smiling.

“Well we became legends from the first week. How cool is that?”

“Really cool but I wouldn’t call it legends. Probably just rumours.”

“Rumours are cool too! After all werewolves also only have rumours here. Having rumours about you is something big for this small city. Especially if it’s about the most important thing in the city... the university.”

“There won’t be many more students if the rumours about having a haunted library goes out the town.”

“Nah I think it’ll only increase the interest. I’m actually planning on spreading the rumours myself.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If the professor finds out about it he might notice we were the ones in there.”

“Hmmm yeah you are right. Guess we have to wait for the legend to form itself.”

“Yeah. After all legends are born by the folk not written by the poet.” And that’s how the legend of the ghosts of the library has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean it wouldn’t be a cool adventure if we didn’t have the adventurer that pushes our main character to danger am I right?


	6. Everyone needs a hug sometimes

Bella and I went out to the parking lot to see Luna getting out of her car. But I can’t see Nathan. Did she came all by herself? Well at least I can ask her about Nathan! I quickly run to her and after a quick hi I ask:

“Hey ummm did Nathan stayed at your grandparents house?” 

“Yeah he stayed there last night but I bring him with me just now.” Oh he is back!

“Wait Luna’s brother is your roommate?”

“Yeah. He is also the friend I mentioned before. Why?”

“Holy shit. That makes perfect sense!” She looked at Luna and Luna glared her back as if she was trying to keep her mouth shut.

“Wait... what makes perfect sense? Do you know each other?”

“O-oh yeah I’m roommates with Luna. That’s how I knew about Nathan’s... condition. When I heard you talk about your friend I knew it sounded familiar.” Oh so that’s why she acted like that...

“Oh I see... I’m guessing you two will head back to your dorms so I’m gonna go see Nathan.” Something is up and I want answers from him.

“Alright. See you later buddy.” Bella waved and Luna simply nodded. 

As I was walking away I heard Bella asking Luna something excitedly “So is Nathan still an omega? What happened?” Okay something is definitely up and I hope Nathan is ready for some questions.

————————————————————

I reach the dorm rooms door and I knock it expecting Nathan to open it. 

“One second! I’m coming!” He yells from the inside. 

He opens the door with a short and a T-shirt on and he smiles when he sees me but his eyes look tired. It’s gonna be hard for me to question him if he looks at me like that.

“Hey man. Sorry I couldn’t make it back last night. My parents insisted that I stayed for the night so I did.” I sigh and close my eyes. It all sounds so reasonable but I can’t shake the feeling that there is something else hiding behind a cover.

“It’s alright. It can happen to anyone.” I say as I enter the room. I’m not sure how I should open the conversation so I can learn what really happened. 

As I was wondering about it I notice a bandage under his T-shirt. “What happened?” I ask and point at the bandage.

He looked restless and thought for a while as he looked down at the bandage. “A wild raccoon attacked me. You remember I said our house was near the forest?” Yet again another reasonable excuse. Which makes the feeling inside me even deeper and stronger.

“Okay...” I say as I sit on the couch and Nathan joins me. 

“You okay dude? You didn’t get scared while I was away right?” He asked with a teasing grin. Ugh did I really worried for this idiot? 

“No I slept like a baby.” I cross my arms.

“Hmm I smell lies but alright.” I really wanna punch him.

But I suddenly find myself hugging him and before I notice words come out of my mouth.

“You look tired...” he really does look tired but I wasn’t really planning on hugging him for that.

To my surprise he returns the hug. Way tighter than mine and buries his head on my shoulder... is he about to cry?

“Yeah I kinda am... I guess I couldn’t hide it well.” He said quiet enough for me to hardly hear it.

“You can’t keep it all inside, you know? Bottling it up won’t do any good.” I say as I tighten my hug carefully so I don’t touch his bandages and I pull my legs up the couch to turn towards him completely.

“I know...” he nods, his hair tickling my neck and he pulls his legs up the couch too. Now we are completely facing and embracing each other with Nathan’s face buried between my neck and shoulder. How did we get here in less than a minute? I’m confused but also can feel that feeling inside me disappearing. Nathan isn’t hiding something from me anymore. He is sad but I don’t know why and for now I don’t really care... I let us stay like this longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The calm before the storm. They are gonna have a serious conversation next chapter. So be ready for that!


	7. What do you do with a werewolf roommate?

“So... wanna talk about what is bothering you?”

Nathan shook his head. We stopped hugging a few moments ago and now we are just sitting on he couch still facing each other. 

“Why not?”

“It’s... complicated.” He seemed like he wants to tell me but just can’t.

“I know we basically known each other for only... two days but you can trust me.” I say assuringly.

He looked at me in surprise. “It only been two days? It definitely felt longer than that.”

“Yeah I know right? I guess it’s because we became friends really fast.”

“Hmmm maybe... but I’m glad we did.”

I smiled and he responded with his sweet smile. 

The questions keep buzzing in my mind but I can’t go throwing them to Nathan when he is at this state. So I ask the most suited question to get some answers.

“I met Bella today. Luna’s roommate. She knew about your family meeting and when I was about leave she asked Luna if you were still an omega... what does that mean?”

Nathan looked like life just got drained from him. His eyes widened and he looked around the room as if he was looking for an excuse or just someone to save him from this conversation.

Finding none of them he turns back to me. Trying to put on a smile. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sure you don’t...

“Nathan... did you notice that you stutter when you get nervous? Because I noticed in the last two days and if you really don’t know what I’m talking about then why did you get nervous?” I wouldn’t want to push him like that but he leaves me no choice.

Now he looks even worse than before. His face is almost pale as a paper. He thinks for a while as he is looking around... anywhere but me.

“I-it was a prank long ago when my sis started to call me an omega. T-that’s probably what Bella was talking about.” 

“Why would Bella ask about an old prank when you two just came back from a meet-up?” There is something missing...

“I-I don’t know... I don’t know her that much.” 

I made a sound of doubt. I looked up and down on him with narrow eyes. Something missing... a clue, no, an information. I feel like the truth is at the back of my mind screaming at me to speak it but I just can’t because that’s unbelievable... right? 

“The rumours about you... you can’t really say they are completely wrong. I mean your family has meetings under the full moon. What makes it more interesting is that werewolves used to have meetings under the full moon too based on what is said in old folklore. Can’t really be surprised that they call you guys werewolves.”

Nathan looks like he could just die right there. Just tell me the truth if it hurts so much! I sigh and continue.

“Those meetings were for hunting. Hunting in the nearby forest. Which for some miraculous reason is right next to your big house. Where you gathered yesterday. So you have a ‘family meeting’ under the full moon next to the forest. Exactly like those werewolves when they gather for hunting. Then there is the scars under your bandages.” I wait for him to react but he just stares at me with a horrified expression. 

“They are on your chest and your shoulders and who knows where else you haven’t show me. Now it doesn’t look like something a raccoon can do to a person five times bigger then them. So what could have happened that made you get scars like that and get you exhausted physically and mentally in a ‘family meeting’?” I was just saying ‘family meetings’ sarcastically now. 

It shouldn’t be possible but it is. Werewolves doesn’t exist or at least shouldn’t exist but the few clues I got all point up to that. Nathan’s condition, the rumours and the meeting, Bella’s question, Luna calling Nathan pup (it might be just a nickname but it suits the pieces perfectly) and might sound dumb but... my instincts tell me that Nathan and his family are werewolves.

God I can’t believe I’m thinking this. It’s either I found a big secret or I humiliated myself by talking nonsense. Nathan’s expressions might be because of that he thinks I’m crazy but it also might not. Well no matter what, there is no backing away now. 

“Nathan... are you a-“

“I’m a werewolf.” 

Oh... Okay. I wasn’t actually expecting to be proven right. What- What now? I look at Nathan and I see him tightly closing his eyes as if I’m about to shout at him. Oh god I feel like the room is spinning around me. Werewolves are real and my roommate is one of them.

I faintly remember telling Nathan how cool it would be to have a werewolf friend. So why do I feel scared of him? He wouldn’t hurt me... right? Just because I found their secret. They... oh god. Would they kill me because I know what they are?! N-no no no no no. They wouldn’t. I mean, Bella is still alive and she knows. Wait... is it because she is also a werewolf?! 

“Ummm Nathan?” He looks up to me with a worried expression but it doesn’t seem like it’s for me. “You guys wouldn’t kill me because I know, right?”

Nathan’s eyes widen and he shakes his head wildly. “No no no! We wouldn’t hurt you as long as you are not a threat to the pack.” Oh that’s assuring, I guess? 

“So is Bella is also a werewolf?” 

“No she is just human... maybe a bit more than human but I guess it’s best you hear it from her.” Oh so she is like me... kinda.

Now it’s my turn to look around the room... anywhere but Nathan. Eventually my eyes drift back to him to see... are those fricking puppy eyes? Is he sad?

“Y-you are not mad, right?” I’m honestly not sure... I’m sure it’s completely understandable why he didn’t tell me (a person he met three days ago) that he and his family are werewolves. So no... I’m not angry.

“No...” I slowly shake my head. He looks so much more relieved now. “Are you?”

“Huh? Mad at you? No! Why would I? All you did was put pieces together that I was dumb enough to drop.” Nathan said scratching his shoulder at the side of the bandages. That reminds me.

“So what really attacked you then?” I don’t think a raccoon would be stupid enough to attack a werewolf five times bigger then them. Hmmm I wonder if Nathan’s wolf form would be small like he is.

“Vampires attacked us in the forest and I got badly injured. That’s why I couldn’t come back yesterday.” Oh so vampires exist too. That makes sense I guess. 

“Can I see them? The wounds I mean.” I’m not sure why I’m curious about it. I can’t stand seeing blood.

“Oh sure. Well it’s mostly healed already. Werewolves regeneration and all that.” He says as he struggles with the T-shirt. 

When he finally takes it off I’m once again reminded how nicely shaped his body was. There are more bandages on his waist and belly. Covering his muscles. I reach and touch one of them without noticing.

“Must have been a nasty fight.” 

“Yeah it was... but don’t worry they are in a worse shape than I am.” He says apparently enjoying the attention. He smiles proudly and flexes his muscles. Which reminds me that I’m currently rubbing his abs... 

I quickly withdraw my hand and look away from his body. Which he chuckles in return. Funny how I had the domination in the room just a minute ago. Now I’m a blushing mess and Nathan smirks at me as he doesn’t do any attempt to put his T-shirt back on.

“So... my roommate is a werewolf.” The truth dawns on my once again.

“How does it feel?” He asks tilting his head to the side a little.

“It’s really cool I guess. I’m just trying to accept the truth.”

“Hmmm can’t imagine. I wonder if Luna and Bella had a conversation like this too.” Right. Bella is a human too so they might have had a conversation like this.

“Wanna go grab something to eat? I’m sure cafeteria is still open.” I look up to see Nathan not looking at me and blushing slightly. Now that I think of it that’s also why he ate so much. Maybe I should have added that too for more effect but I got my answer regardless.

“Sure! If you are paying.” I said with a smile. He might be a werewolf but he is my friend first. 

Nathan looks so happy that if he had a tail (which I’m sure he had) it would be wagging. He reaches and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me in a one sided hug. I giggle a bit and I put my arm over his shoulders. We leave the room like that and even though it was hard to walk and and lock the door in that stance we keep it until we reach the cafeteria. 

I don’t mind the looks on us. I mean I have got a big (maybe not so big) bad (quite questionable) wolf next to me and he is my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! Sean now knows about Nathan and we gotta see how it shapes their relationship.


	8. Maybe we can chill out of this tension

After the dinner we decided to go to grocery store to get some snacks and watch a movie tonight. It might help ease the tension between us, we both thought. 

Sun has already set and it was already dark outside. But I didn’t felt in danger since probably one the most dangerous person in the town was right beside me. It was oddly comforting. I look at Nathan and I can see that yellow glow in his eyes again. So that was also a werewolf trait.

“Can you see in the dark?”

“Like sun is still up.” He said with a proud grin. His canines looked sharper than normal. 

“You are really cool, you know? Being a werewolf must be fun.” I said turning back forward while smiling.

“You think I’m cool?” I can’t see his face but I’m pretty sure he is blushing slightly right now.

“Definitely. I told you before didn’t I? Having a werewolf friend would be really neat.” 

“T-thanks” He is really easy to tease. Probably because of his wolf nature, he lets his emotions show a lot.

We reach the store and just as I thought it’s still open. I knew it would be open for another hour. We can get our snacks and get back to our dorm to get the movie ready on my laptop.

We get in and it’s almost completely empty inside. Only us, the cashier another customer looking through the beer fridge and probably the manager in the office at the back.

We went to the snack section to get something but it didn’t took long before we got into an argument... I guess there is still a bit tension between us.

“What? Why can’t we buy pizza rolls??”

“Because you will eat like ten of them in one go!”

“So what?!”

“Nathan, we are university students. We are broke.”

“Oh but you can get two bags of chips?”

“I’ll eat one later. That’s different.”

“I crave pizza rolls, Sean!” Nathan pleaded.

“And I’m saying we don’t have enough money for your pregnant Italian women cravings!” 

“Fine, lets just buy three. Okay? Then I’m just gonna get some chocolate cookies.”

I looked at him for a moment with my arms crossed in front of me. 

“Alright. If that’s for the snacks let’s get the drinks already.” 

We approached the cold beverage section and as we were looking at the options, Nathan looked at the guy next to us as the guy finally decided which beer he wanted.

“Hey, you want some booze instead?” He turned back to me.

Now I could actually use a drink after what I learned today and I can maybe do things that I can’t do and blame it on the drink later. But I really don’t think that’s a good idea now. I wanna ease the tension, not to cause more of it. 

“Nah, I’m good.” I say, shaking my head.

He just nods and turns back to the fridge in front of us and picks a coke can. I pick a can of ice tea. 

“Still with the leaf juice?” Nathan asks smiling sort of apologetically. I guess he feels bad because of the argument just now and honestly I feel bad too.

“Shut up.” I say but I return the smile. 

We get our things to the cashier and pay the money evenly since we were both going to eat the same stuff. I wasn’t going to let those sweet chocolate cookies go. 

———————————————————

On our way to the dorms we found Bella and Luna sitting under a tree at the campus garden. They were talking about something or more like Bella was explaining something excitedly and Luna was listening patiently (though she also looked interested). I wonder what she was telling.

When we finally approached I managed to hear Luna’s response in the end:

“That’s the fourth time this week you’ve brought up cannibalising me. Should I be worried?” Okay, actually I don’t wanna know. 

Bella noticed us approaching and waved us.

“Hey guys! Where are you coming from?” 

“Oi, answer my question!” Luna insisted but Bella just ignored her. 

“We are coming from the grocery store. We got some snacks for the movie night we got planned.” Nathan answered. 

“Oooh a date night, huh? Gonna bother your neighbors tonight?” Bella asked with a teasing grin. 

“W-wha? N-no! It’s just a date nigh- I mean movie night!” Ah there he goes again...

“No we aren’t planning that type of things.” I try to calmly fix the situation but I’m actually screaming internally. “Nathan told me that he is a werewolf today and-“

“Wait, you told him?!” Luna shouted.

“Fuckin’ finally!” Bella cheered.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry we are cool now. So we are just gonnagonowokcoolbye!” I pull Nathan and quickly run towards the male dorms. I really don’t wanna get scolded by Luna right now...

———————————————————

As we reached our dorm room Nathan was laughing hysterically. He almost had tears rolling down his eyes as he held his stomach. 

“Okay, can you stop now? Luna will be really mad at me tomorrow.” 

“Haha, I know. She will be really mad at me too but hahaha that was so worth her face haah.” He took a deep satisfied breath. When he finally calm down we got in the room.

As Nathan prepared the snacks I put my laptop on the coffee table and looked through the movie sites. Yes I watch pirated movies... sue me. I decided a horror movie would be the best choice now. Since it was night we could turn off the lights and watch the movie as I lay on Nathan’s chest. Okay maybe not that last part. 

As I was looking through the movies I found a new werewolf movie... what a coincidence. I wouldn’t be scared of it but I think we can watch it for ironic reasons. 

Nathan soon came and sat beside me with the snacks and snickered when he saw the movie. 

“Really Sean? Did you really had to do this to me?” He had a playfully betrayed look.

“Stop whining. It can be fun. You can also tell stuff about werewolves as we watch it you know. Maybe this one will be more realistic.”

“Yeah sure, I doubt that.” He laughed. 

I didn’t mind him and started the movie.

———————————————————

Movie was kinda shit. Bad cgi and worse script. We mostly watched for laughs and I learned some things about werewolves.

Like werewolves actually look like overgrown wolves instead of humanoid wolves. Also not every wolf get turned under the presence of the full moon if their will is strong enough. 

I finished my chips and quickly started eating cookies because I didn’t wanted Nathan to finish them before I could eat any. Since he literally inhaled those pizza rolls. I guess he wasn’t kidding about his cravings back in the market. We kept eating until the movie ended since it was an extra large package. I only accepted buying it because Nathan said that I could eat too, also it was on sale. We kept eating even after the movie ended and it still wasn’t near end of the package.

“I think we really should stop eating.” Nathan said as he stuffed another cookie in his full mouth.

“I agree.” I responded as I ate another. 

We might regret this after we get stomach aches in the morning but neither of us do any attempt to stop yet. Finally I grab the bag from Nathan’s hands and he literally whines like a puppy.

“Okay we should stop before one of us explodes.” I close the package and put it in a cupboard. “There now it’s in the cupboard we won’t eat it.” 

“But we can open the cupboard.” Nathan pointed out.

“That is true.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah nothing beats a dat- ahem movie night with your werewolf roommate.


	9. If you gaze in the abyss...

“Do I really have to?” 

“Yes Sean it’s really important that my family meets you. Since you now know what we are, you’ll need a throughout explanation. That’s why I’m taking you to my father, which is also the alpha of our pack.” Nathan explained as he was driving Luna’s car to the forest house.

She gave us the car after a long scolding and yelling session. I just kept quiet and nodded as Nathan tried to hide behind me. If he wasn’t wider than me he would succeed. I’m not calling him fat since 90% of his mass is muscle.

“Oh, so you are alpha’s son? What does that make you? A beta?” I knew a bit about wolf pack dynamics but I wasn’t sure if werewolves worked exactly same.

I wondered how it would be if Nathan was an alpha but I think he is too carefree for that. But I like it about him. He is a free spirit.

“No, I’m an omega.” Nathan admitted with visible shame. “I was supposed to be promoted in the last hunt... but you know how well it went.” 

Nathan told me about that night yesterday. I wanted to say sorry for his cousins but there wasn’t anything I could do. Still I felt bad for him.

“Yeah. I hope I won’t cause you any more trouble.” 

He looked at me shocked. “What? You didn’t cause me trouble. Don’t be stupid.” He sounded so defensive, one would think that he was defending himself. 

“You sure? When they find out that I know about you, I’m sure they will get really mad.” I still wasn’t convinced.

“Don’t worry. When Bella learned because of Luna they were really chill about it. My father isn’t like those old alphas who try to kill anyone who learns about them.” Oh... that is assuring, I guess? 

“How did Bella found out exactly?” Did Luna tell her after a while?

“Well, Bella is a witch soooo we couldn’t really keep it a secret from her for long. Especially since Luna is her roommate.” Wait. Bella is a witch?! 

“Wha- really?! She is a witch?” 

“Yeah. We were surprised too. But it actually makes sense. Us werewolves are very... expressive. We easily give in to our primal instincts. The only reason no one notices our behaviour is... hmmm how should I put it. It’s kinda like an illusion magic. It makes people ignore our unusual acts unconsciously. It just throws those stuff and memories to their deep mind. The reason witches can notice us is that their deep mind is as powerful as their woke mind. So they don’t just forget when we accidentally make wolf sounds.” 

That’s... a lot to take in. If she was able to notice those acts because she is a witch, then how did I notice it?

“Is there... any chance I’m a witch?” I hastily ask.

“Yeah there is a high possibility. That’s also why I’m taking you to my father. He might know for sure since he knows more about their kind.” Okay, so I might be a witch. Is that also why I’m taking in all of this so calmly? 

“I- but there are no witches in my family.” 

“That’s not genetic. It doesn’t go down from the family tree. You are either more conscious or you are not. That’s all. Think it like being able to sing.” So this is a talent only some people can have and even less can notice. I never knew about it before now. 

“So, what are the skills that comes with it? Other than being able to notice things?” Do I get cool powers? I hope I get cool powers.

“That, you should ask Bella instead. She would know better than any of us.” Yeah that makes sense. She might help me sort things out.

———————————————————

After a little more of a quiet ride while I was lost in thoughts, we finally make it to the big house at the border of the forest. The house is really old but pretty well kept. The wooden walls are fresh painted in white and the roof is clean. Werewolves must be really tidy for their living places. Even though it wasn’t the impression I got from Nathan since his side of the room is really messy and I even found his boxer on my bed once. 

We get out of the car and walk towards the door. Before we can even reach it, an old woman opens it for us. I guess she is Nathan’s grandma. 

“Oh, looks like you bring a guest with you pup.” She says cheerfully. It’s hard to believe she is a werewolf but again Nathan is pretty easily embarrassed and goofy and he is a werewolf. 

“Yes, I wanted him to meet the alpha, granny.” He leans in for a hug and his grandma kisses his cheek. I awwwed from inside and smiled to their interaction. 

She motioned towards me and hugged me too. I was surprised. Both by the act itself but also the strength she got. I sort of hugged her back as I tried to breathe. She then invited us both in and we entered the sitting room where three other people were in. An old man (probably Nathan’s grandpa), a middle aged man (he looks like older Nathan but more slender so I’m guessing he is Nathan’s father) and lastly a young girl (Nathan’s sister?). 

“Dad. I brought my friend. He... knows what we are. I think he might be a witch.” Nathan sounded a bit worried. Probably because he was scared his dad might get mad at him.

“Or you were just dumb enough to leave too many hints for a human to notice.” The little girl said which by now I’m sure she is Nathan’s sister. 

“No! I kept almost everything secret and the rest should have been hidden by the magic.” Nathan bit back. Yup, they are definitely siblings. 

“Now now, it’s up to me to decide if he is a witch or not.” Their father silenced them both. 

The alpha approached me and looked directly in my eyes. Normally I would feel awkward and immediately break the eye contact but for some reason my eyes were locked on his. Do werewolves have the vampire gaze? You know, like mesmerising by looking at someone’s eyes. Before I could notice he broke the eye contact and looked back at Nathan. 

“Yes, He is definitely a witch.” Oh wow... I’m a witch. Holy shit!!

Nathan looked relieved for a moment. I guess he was happy that he didn’t let a human notice their werewolf nature.

“Ummm sir? I uhh have some questions. About werewolves.” I hesitantly pulled his attention back to me. 

“I’m sure you do. Come on then let’s sit down and talk.” Nathan was right. He really seems calm about these situations. 

I sit down on a couch and Nathan sits beside me. The alpha sits on an arm chair while the girl sits on one of the arms. Meanwhile grandparents are sitting in the corner watching the whole thing. The seem quite interested. 

“Well, first of all... ummm what will happen from now on?” 

“Almost nothing new if you want to live your life normally. You can just act like Nathan is a human and ignore his bizarre behaviour. But if you wish to interact with the pack more, then you are welcome as long as you don’t spill out our secrets.” His look hardened and I felt like I was getting crushed by his eyes. “You won’t do something like that, right?” 

“No sir, of course not.” I quickly answer and his expression softens. 

So I can live my life as I wish to but I doubt I can go back to living normally after the things I learned. 

“Will...I be in danger because I know about you?” 

“A fair question. That again depends on you. The more you interact with us the more you will be pulled into the deep world.” First deep mind and now deep world?

“What is deep world exactly? Does it have to do anything with the deep mind?” He looks at Nathan questioningly. Ah right, I wasn’t supposed to know about the deep mind. 

“Yes, in some sense they are connected. You can also say that your deep mind is a gateway to the deep world.”

“A gateway?” 

“Yes. Since the day humans stopped believing in myths and magic the deep world and the woke world have been separated. Now only so little knows and can see our neighbors.” 

“Neighbors? Like werewolves?” 

“No, he means fae and fairies. Werewolves and vampires are just a byproduct of their magical nature.” Nathan explained. 

So, werewolves and vampires are what happens when people get close to the deep world. They become... less human. 

“We are really close to our neighbors but because of that our bodies change. Unlike us witches can interact with the deep world as much as they want and their bodies would stay unaffected.” 

“So I’m immune to the deep world?” 

“In a way. For example you can’t be turned into a werewolf nor a vampire because of your immunity. You are also safe to many curses and jinxes. But if you get touched by a fae their magic would most likely effect you in some way. Faeries are weaker but you still might wanna be careful.” So I can’t be turned into a werewolf huh? 

“By the way, how does one turn into a werewolf or a vampire?” 

“There are many ways. The most basic and the most absolute way is to get touched by a fae. That’s how the first werewolves and vampires were born. Other than that you can get cursed. But despite all the beliefs, simple bites won’t turn you. It takes blood and rituals to turn you into a werewolf or a vampire by another one.”

Nathan was right. Those movies are really unrealistic compared to this. They always showed a simple scar can make you turn but blood and rituals? I’m glad I have immunity. 

“I see, so what about vampires? Are they the enemy of werewolves like all those movies?” 

“Not all of them. There are treaties and vows that keep the peace between races. But there are some rogue vampires and werewolves that attack one another. Sometimes even at their own kind. But of course it doesn’t mean all of us are bad.” 

So there are good vampires. The ones that attacked Nathan’s pack in the hunt must have been rogues. I wonder if there are rogue witches too. 

“Are there... any rogue witches?” 

“Of course there are. Getting pulled towards evil is in every humans nature no matter how close they are to the deep world. They usually hunt down other magical creatures to get ingredients for their rituals.” Let me guess, they want to be more powerful and stuff. But sometimes caught my attention now.

“What do you mean how close they are to the deep world? Do you mean there is no evil in the deep world?” 

“Hmmm... that is a difficult question now because us and our neighbors have completely different natures and minds. They see things so different than us, things they think are good might be considered as evil for us. For example they cannot lie but they are known to steal things from humans including their babies. You would think that is evil for them to steal someone’s baby but for them it is a mercy. They want to rescue that child before it is corrupted by other humans and make them a part of the deep world. You see that’s why I can’t tell you if the deep world is evil or not. But I can definitely tell you that it is very dangerous for unwary humans.” 

I shiver goes down my spine all of a sudden and I’m left with the realisation of what I’m facing towards. An unknown and a dangerous world that can and will consume the fool. A world that was never meant to be wandered by mortal humans. 

“I... think it’s best if I stay at the border with you guys for now.” 

I now see the ironic illustration. Their house is at the border of the forest which represents the deep world and they only go in there to hunt under the full moon, when they are at their closest state to the deep world. 

The alpha nods and warns me one last time:

“I understand but be careful; if you gaze in the abyss, the abyss also gazes back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Remember when this was just a fun little story about werewolf roommates? Hahaha me too.


	10. In the heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what y’all have been waiting for. This chapter contains soft smut.

“You okay?” Nathan asked me as I laid on my bed. We came back to our room a hour after talking with the alpha and now I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and Nathan was sitting on his bed staring at me. 

“Yeah... I dunno.” My head was full of questions but I couldn’t think anything because I was feeling so tired. 

“Hey umm get up for a sec.” Nathan said after a minute. 

“Huh? Why?” I asked but still obeyed. I sit up on my bed and faced Nathan. 

Than he got up from his bed and sit on mine. Then he hugged me tightly. His right hand was behind my head, pulling me towards his shoulder for me to rest. I did, and hugged him back. I really needed this. 

He was so warm. Thankfully every room had some shitty air conditioner but it did it’s job. It would be too hot to stand otherwise. 

I took a quiet whiff of him. I couldn’t guess what he smelled like, wolf or a human. Either way it wasn’t a bad smell. He was good smelly if that makes sense. I noticed that Nathan was doing the same. I can’t really judge him since I did the same and also he is half wolf and stuff so... is he growling? 

“Ummm Nathan?” God, he is really warm and he is getting hotter and I’m saying this literally.

His growling got louder and more inhuman. He then grabbed my shoulders and pinned me on the bed. His eyes were now glowing yellow in a desperate and possessive way. He got his body closer to mine. Our bodies were pressed to each other and his head next to mine, our cheeks touching and I was hearing his growls right next to my ear. 

I was speechless. Did he lose control of his body? Or was it him doing it knowingly? I think it was the first possibility because he wasn’t responding to his own name. 

He pushed his body upwards, rubbing our bodies to each other in the process. Then he pulled back and pushed again. In a pace that slowly gets faster he rubbed our whole bodies together. I could feel that both of us were getting hard from the action. 

My hands were free but I wasn’t sure if I could be able to push him. He had an enormous strength. Should I even stop him? Isn’t it what I secretly wanted? He was hot (in both ways) and caring of me. I could just let him have his way with me and enjoy it as he does. It’s ok if it’s him I can tell myself and him but what if he feels guilty no matter what? I wouldn’t want to have something with him that one of us would regret. I... should stop him even though I actually don’t want to. 

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder. As I looked at my side I saw Nathan biting my shoulder. Not enough to draw blood but enough to definitely leave a mark. Not that I minded it but I still put my hands on Nathan’s head and pulled him away. He yelped and whined as I did so. I looked at him in the eyes. They were mesmerising. 

“Nathan. Don’t do something that you will regret later.” He whined in response. 

His body stopped moving but he was still close. His eyes were still glowing yellow but now they were burning with something else. I couldn’t name what it is but my body reacted to it. 

I pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him. It was messy and inexperienced. I hate to admit that I never kissed anyone before but this was my first kiss and I don’t even know why I did it. Nathan didn’t seem to care. He was messy too but definitely not inexperienced. His tongue was trying to enter my mouth and I let him. As his tongue dominated mine, my hands caressed his face and body. His hands did the same until we pulled away from the long kiss. 

Nathan was back to normal. Well at least his eyes weren’t glowing anymore. He looked at me pained and sad then just buried his head on my shoulder to not look at me. 

“I’m sorry.... Shit I- I’m really sorry.” He whispered a small whine escaping at the end. 

“It’s ok. You weren’t at yourself.” I said softly. I was still hugging him. 

“I could have stopped it, I’m sure I could but... a part of me wanted this and said just blame it on the heat.” Damn, that sounded familiar. 

“It’s alright. I... wanted this too you know?” I said embarrassed. 

“Wha- really?!” He pulled his head back and looked at me shocked. 

“Haha Yeah... kinda since when I saw you laying on the couch almost naked.” 

He looked at me for a while with an unreadable expression then burst into laughing. His chest shaking on top of mine. I soon laughed too. 

“Good thing it wasn’t a one sided thing huh?” I said.

“Heh no shit Sherlock.” He said between laughs. 

“Fuck you Watson.” I said chuckling. 

“Hmmm maybe one day.” He said smirking. 

It made me blush but I quickly responded. 

“Looks like you aren’t so shy now.” 

“So are you.” 

“I’m... comfortable next to you.” I said looking away.

He kissed me on the cheek and slowly got off me. He then sit up on my bed looking down. 

“Why are you sad?” Is he still feeling guilty?

“I ummm.” He mumbled something then just pointed on his shorts. There was a visible wet spot with something white leaking out. I immediately knew what that white thing was and it made me blush harder. As I looked down on my pants I noticed I was in the same situation. I looked back up to Nathan and we both smiled shyly. 

“Umm lets hit the showers.” I suggested.

“Yeah good idea.” 

We both got up and got ready to clean the evidences. 

———————————————————

After the shower and a clean change of clothes we decided to take a walk in the campus and talk a little about what will happen from now on. What we didn’t thought out was that neither of us were bold enough to open the topic. 

“It’s a cool night.” Dammit Nathan you caused this mess at least you could start the conversation. 

“Yeah.” I said awkwardly. This whole situation was awkward to begin with. I now had a very visible bite mark on my shoulder too. The worst part is no matter what I wear it’s still visible towards my neck. God I would take anything as a distraction right now. 

As we walk I see Bella and Luna sitting on the same spot they were last night. God... as I asked for a distraction I didn’t ask for more awkward situations. 

I was hoping maybe we can just walk past them but then Bella calls us with a wave.

“Hey lovebirds. How was the talk with the alpha?” Oh, I totally forgot about that. 

“It was interesting... turns out I’m a witch.” I wonder how Bella will react to this. 

“Oh I already knew.” Wait what? 

“Wha- you did?! Since when?” 

“Since the first time I saw you. I sensed something weird about you but then noticed that you were a witch too.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What was I supposed to say? If you didn’t know you would think that I’m crazy, if you already knew you would answer ‘yeah bitch I know’ so that would be a dumb thing to do.” 

I hate that she is right. That would be risky and stupid to say that. I sigh and sit down next to them hoping they won’t notice the bite mark. Nathan sits next to me, closer than he normally does. I don’t mind it, I even scoot a bit closer to him.

“Hey what’s that on your shoulder?” Luna asks. Oh that’s just great. Right when I hoped they wouldn’t notice.

“Well you see-“ 

“I bit Sean’s shoulder.” Excuse me Nathan, are you out of your mind?! 

“You- you what? You two... did you two-“ Luna couldn’t form the question in her mind and I’m actually glad she couldn’t. 

“Did you two fuck?” Bella asked seeming quite interested. 

“Ummm.” Nathan looked at me with eyes begging for help. Nope, I’m not helping you. You shouldn’t have told them that you bit me you dumbass. 

“Not exactly.” He finally said. Oh my god someone just kill me now. Give me the sweet release of death. 

“What do you mean not exactly?” Luna asked more confused than mad. 

“Well... umm we still had our clothes on and I just jumped on him.” Well that’s the truth at least. 

“I can’t believe you. You can’t even control your heat?” Luna scolded Nathan as Bella scooted closer to me. 

“So... how did that feel? Having him on top of you and all?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows grinning in a knowing expression.

“I’m not gonna have this conversation with you.” She laughed as I tried not to die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I devote this first kiss to my favourite and probably only fan NiaChase.


	11. Speak of the devil...

“This place is really cool!” Bella said as she looked around the new cafe that opened a few streets over. 

“Probably because of the air conditioner.” My joke earned me a punch on the arm. 

This place being new and cool wasn’t the only reason Bella and I came here. She wanted to hang out and tell me more about witches which I gladly accepted. 

She was wearing a black T-shirt that said “bitchy witchy” on it that made me shake my head in disappointment when I saw it. I was wearing one of Nathan’s tank tops because why not. 

We sat down at a table next to the side so we can watch outside as we talk. We both ordered lemonades and stayed quiet for a few minutes. I still wasn’t sure what to ask about and Bella didn’t do any move to explain things yet. 

“What do you know about witches?” Bella asked while she was still looking out the window. I looked at her and thought for a while. What did I know about witches? 

“Hmmm well they can do magic first of all.” She nodded. Does that mean I’m right or does she just gesturing that she is listening.

“They can contact with spirits and devils with rituals.” She nodded again. Well I guess I’ll have to keep going until she stops me.

“They have black cats with them.” She thought for a while and nodded again.

“Alpha said they can interact with the deep world without getting affected by it.” Bella looked at me with the side of her eye than looked back outside as she nodded. 

“Ummm they can’t turn into werewolves nor vampires.” She nodded again but slowly. Does she want to be a werewolf? I know she liked them but becoming one... 

“There are rogue witches that hunt magical creatures for rituals.” She made a sound of disgust but still nodded. Yeah I feel the same. 

“Most of them are also protectors of the deep world.” She turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I guess I wasn’t right with that one.

“I wanted to take a shot in the dark and see if I’m right.” I said with a smile. She chuckled and shook her head. 

“Well we do keep some secrets of the deep world but we aren’t protecting earth like power rangers. But all the other things you said were true... sort of.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Yes we can do magic but not like those Hollywood movies. We can’t ride brooms Harry.” 

“How do we do it then?” 

“Some little spells and curses with the help of our neighbors or our jinns.” 

“Jinns? Like the Islamic ghosts?” 

“No not like that. You said that witches had black cats right? They were also their jinns. They have many names; familiars, animal spirits, little helpers.” Bella explained. 

“So the fact that they can contact spirits were also true. How does it work exactly?” 

“Well, we can summon spirits and faeries to our aid. The more connected you are to the deep world the more faeries come to your aid. Sometimes even a fae can help you out. The jinns however are different and more loyal. They make a contract with you and bond with you for the rest of your life or how long the contract lasts.” 

“Do you have a jinn?” 

“No. I always preferred to stay at a safe distance from deep world. I suggest you to do the same.” 

“Why? What’s so dangerous about deep world? Aren’t we immune to it?”

“The fact we are immune to its supernatural energy doesn’t make it any less dangerous. Not all faes and faeries are good hearted like Tinkerbell.” 

“I thought there was no evil in deep world.” 

“There is always a dark side. Just like in Star Wars. Some faes always wants to pull the long straw of the bargains. Which leads to tricks and spells they can cast on us.”

“Right... faes can jinx us unlike other magical creatures.” 

“Exactly. You can never be too careful around them. That’s why just stay in the safe zone like me and the pack.” 

“Well, there isn’t anything interesting to me in the deep world yet so I guess I don’t have any reason to not stay with you guys. I can just live a normal life with just a little witchery in it.” 

“Yeah that’s what most witches do actually. Since the church used to burn most of us on stakes we learned to keep a low profile.” 

“What about powers? Do I get any cool stuff?”

“Hmmm well your senses get stronger if you practice enough. Like you can sense if someone is a witch or if they are lying about something.” 

“Oh I think I already have the second one. I always felt Nathan was hiding something from me.”

“Ah that’s right. Their ignorance spell doesn’t work on us witches.”

“Ignorance spell?” 

“Hmmm how do I put it... oh wait I got it! Now tell me how many waitresses are here right now.” I turned towards the waitresses to count them but Bella quickly stopped me. “No tell me without looking.” 

“Huh? Uhhh I dunno maybe three?” I wonder if witches can sense presences too.

“Ok now count them.” I look at the waitresses to see there are actually five of them. 

“See? The neighbors and the other magical beings are like those two waitresses. Your eyes saw them but your brain blurred their presence which made you think there were actually three waitresses.” Bella explained.

“But witches can see and remember their presence right? With our deep mind.” 

“That’s right. You know more than I thought. Thanks to our deep mind our senses are stronger than a humans. Maybe not as strong as a werewolf or a vampire but still quite impressive.” 

“But shouldn’t we be stronger than them? We are more connected to the deep world after all.”

“Our senses might be weaker but we close the gap with our magic abilities.” 

“I thought we couldn’t do magic without a jinn or a spirit?” 

“No we can. Just not as strong as doing with a spirit that’s all. You can still call a few faeries and spirits if you are in danger. It’s the better option than getting injured.”

“So I can call spirits and faeries if I am careful and still can do magic without them?” 

“Exactly.” She took a big sip of her lemonade and finished it. 

I remained thoughtful as I finished mine. The deep world is dangerous even for witches if you are not careful. But I can still call for its aid if I am in danger. Bella thinks it’s best to keep my interactions with the deep world at minimum. Which I have no actual reason to disagree. I can still be with Nathan at the border. 

“Are there any other withes in this town?” I ask the question as soon as it crosses my mind. We can’t be the only ones here right?

“Well... there is on more witch living in this town but... he kinda has some planks missing in his head.” She said, cringing a little. 

“Oh... because of the deep world?” 

“Yeah. He is the proof we have to keep a safe distance from them. He lost his mind searching for their secrets and now there is only drugs and alcohol running through his veins. I saw his house once too. Full of junk; some magical antiques, some literal trash.”

“Magical antiques? Like wands and potions?” 

“Wands maybe but potions are probably beyond drinkable if they are antiques.” She chuckled. “There are enchanted weapons and glass spheres in his garage and a bookshelf of spell books.” 

“Do you think he would let us take a look?” 

“Maaaybe... But I doubt he would let us borrow anything. He was grumpy the whole time I looked around. He likes being alone in his thoughts he said. He also didn’t want me there because apparently I make faeries run away.” 

“Why is that?” Why would faeries run from her if she is a witch? 

“Like I said I’m not infested with the deep world and because of that faeries often stay away from me except some that wants to mock me.” I chuckled a bit when I imagined a fairy pulling Bella’s hair. 

It wouldn’t surprise me if the fair folk had a playful nature. If our neighbors weren’t exactly evil then the most likely way that makes them dangerous would be their pranks. 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so rude to them.” I said with a grin. 

“Pfff whatever. I don’t want to deal with them in any way. My own magic power is enough for me. I was easily able to set an alarm on the library door for unexpected intruders and I easily opened the locked door before that.” 

“Oh so that’s how you did all that. You also used magic to quietly exit the room without the professor noticing?” 

“Yup! Thanks to me we became legends.” She said in a proud tone. 

“I really don’t think we became legends. I just let you call us the ghosts of the library because the name was cool.” I said crossing my arms. 

“Traitor.” She said as she pouted. 

“Have I now become your enemy by telling you the truth? Galatians 4:16” Honestly this is the only verse I know from the bible but it’s not the point. 

“Ok you won this round of references even though I made like three before that.” She said as she got up and I did the same smiling victorious. 

We paid for the lemonades and walked towards the university. It was nice to hang out with her and also I got the chance to learn more about witches and the deep world. Although I never saw a neighbor before I felt like they had a familiar or even comfortable feeling to them despite their dangerous nature. I wish to see one soon if I ever get the chan-


	12. ... and he is sure to come.

I got startled by Bella when she suddenly jumped in front of me with one of her hands raised towards a girl that I haven’t noticed before. 

“Stay back Sean and you... don’t try anything funny.” Bella said in a threatening tone. I never seen her like this. 

“Oh dear, no need to be aggressive child. I simply came here with a request from someone.” The girl said. Her voice somehow echoed in my mind, it was smooth and sweet like summer breeze. 

I tilted my head and looked at the girl from Bella’s back. She was beautiful if that word was ever enough. She was older than us or just more mature. Her clean black skin and snow white hair was glistening under the sun. Her greyish eyes had an unnatural shining in them. She was simply... lustrous. 

“She is a fae.” I muttered quietly. She looked at me with a smile almost as warm as Nathan’s but that’s only because his smile hold a special place in me. 

“That’s right my little raven. I am a fae and I came here to take you somewhere.” 

“You aren’t taking him anywhere.” She said as she once again stood between us. Cutting my vision of the fae. 

Fae laughed in a cheery tone that sounded like... I am not really sure but I can only imagine this is how a fair folk laughs. Unnatural and can soften even the heaviest heart. 

“Oh sweet kitten. I have no reason to hurt any of you. Us fair folk loves your kind. Even if you don’t.” 

“Who are you?” I ask her as I put my hand on Bella’s shoulder to calm her. Maybe I shouldn’t but for some reason I trust her. 

“My name is Dana. I was sent by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne to send his invitation to you. He sensed the presence of a new witch in town and he wishes to meet you.” 

“The third witch? He wants to meet me? Why?” And what’s with that weird name? 

“I’m sure he will want to explain everything himself and understandably his true name might be confusing for you.” Did she read my mind?!

“Well, I’m coming with him then. If he wants to meet the new witch then he can’t leave me behind this.” Bella said sternly. 

“Very well. I’m sure he won’t be surprised by your joining but you know you have to get rid of that.” Dana gestured at Bella’s chest. There was a thin iron chain around her neck that fell on her chest. 

“What, you want me to get rid of the only protection against you? I know that iron burns you faes so I’ll be keeping it.” She said crossing her arms. 

“Don’t be stubborn child. I cannot bring you with me if you wear it.” Dana said as if she was a mother talking to her stubborn kid. 

Bella looked at Dana with a suspicious expression then looked at me and looked back to her. Then she sighed and took her chain off her neck and placed it to the side of a building’s entrance stairs. 

“I hope someone won’t steal it.” She murmured. 

“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll ask a spirit to watch over your belonging.” Dana said assuringly. 

Then she offered her hand for us to take. We cautiously took it and the world started to warp around us and on us. It was dizzying but it passed after a second and we were no longer in the street. Now we were standing in someone’s sitting room. 

“Ah So Dana brought you along huh? I knew you wouldn’t leave your friend alone with me, Bella.” A man sitting on the couch drew our attention. He wasn’t old but his messy hair and beard were completely white. He was wearing a short and a tank top just like me. Only his tank top had a sports team name written on it. He was holding a beer bottle that was half empty. In his other hand was a new lit cigar that he brought it to his mouth and took a deep breath and puffed the smoke to the ceiling. He was a wreck... but he was a handsome wreck. 

“So... you are the third witch in the town? What did you want to talk about?” I hesitantly asked, he was a stronger witch than us after all. 

“Yeah but actually I am the first with in the town, you are the third witch. My name is hard to spell so you can just call me Don. And about the thing I wanted to talk to you is... Dana, dear can you give us some privacy?” He looked at Dana. She nodded and suddenly disappeared. 

“Take a seat.” Don gestured to the other empty couch with his bottle. Bella and I looked at each other and sat down. 

“So you recently learned that you are a witch right?” I just nodded. 

“And you haven’t made contact with any fair folk yet?” I shook my head. “Hmm that’s good. Inexperienced witches can get themselves in trouble if they try to contact our neighbors without a supervisor.” 

“I wasn’t planning to contact them. Yes I was curious but I didn’t want to get in trouble.” 

“Hmm you are not stupid, if you listen to me you will be able to wander in the deep world freely in no time.” He smiled satisfied. 

“He won’t be wandering in the deep world. It’s too dangerous for mortals. Just because you are blessed with immortality doesn’t mean we are safe in the deep world as well.” Bella said. 

“Cursed you mean. Trust me, if you are not a fae then immortality is not fun at all. Also are you his mom that you are telling him what not to do?” Don bit back. 

Right at that moment my phone started to ring. I took it out and saw ‘Mom❤️’ on the screen. Timing couldn’t have been more perfect or horrible at the same time. I looked up at Don who nodded and I answered the call. 

“Hey mom. What’s up?” I tried to not sound nervous. 

“Hey honey, how are you? How was living in the dorms so far? Did you miss home already?” I sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

“It was good mom, had no problems so far. I’m with some friends right now so can I call you back later?” 

“Oh alright. I’m glad you made friends quickly. Have fun. Bye bye.” 

“Later, love you.” I closed the call and sighed again. This was embarrassing. 

“So... is this why you wanted to talk to me? You want me to be your student?” I looked at Don and act like the call didn’t happen. 

“No, not really. I can’t deal with students. I’ll just be giving you advices about deep world and being a witch. I even have a small test prepared for you today.” He smiled suspiciously. 

“What do you meaaAAAAHH!!” I suddenly get lifted off the couch by something huge. I try to get out of its grasp but it’s not working. I look at Bella for help but I see that she isn’t moving at all. It looks like Don have paralysed her while I was talking to mom. Dammit!

The thing takes me through some doors and we finally end up in garage. At least I think it’s garage because it looks bigger than any normal garages. The thing then throws me to the ground. The impact leaves me breathless and I lay there trying to breath with my vision black.

I manage to sit up and shake my head. I take a look at the thing that threw me and I see a gargoyle two times bigger than me. The gargoyle walks towards me. The garage isn’t high enough for it to fly. I quickly get up and run away from it. 

As I run in circles inside the garage trying not to get caught by the gargoyle I look around to find something to defend myself with. Thank god it’s really slow I can take a good look around. Bella said that Don has enchanted weapons in his garage. Then where are they?!

As I run the third full circle in the garage I notice that Don is watching the whole thing at the door. Asshole. 

My eyes catch something metallic in the pile of wood gathered at the corner. I dash towards it and pick it up. It’s an axe! A two sided battle axe with eyes on each side. This guy doesn’t use a magic axe to cut wood right?

Whatever, I turn face to face with gargoyle as it walks towards be in the same pace. It gives me enough time to plan where to strike. I just have to pray that it will work. 

I run towards the gargoyle and as I’m close to it I step and jump on a metal box on the side and ready myself to hit the gargoyle on the head with the axe. But before I can land a hit gargoyle raises its arm over its head and covers. Dammit! But there is no way to turn back now so I land the axe with all my might. 

The axe whispers as it slices through the arm and the head and the half of the body as if it was made of butter. I stumble when I land but be able to gain back my balance in the last second. The gargoyle falls on the floor and its arm flies and hits the wall. I pant as adrenaline still burns my body. 

I look up when I hear Don clapping. He looks genuinely impressed. I give him an angry look and walk towards him with the axe in my hand. 

“Hey now, no need to get mad. I simply wanted to test your reflexes. If you were to fail I was going to stop the gargoyle. I swear.” He raises his hands in a way to show surrender. 

“What did you do to Bella?” I point the axe to him. I know what he did to her but still want to make sure she is unhurt. 

“Don’t worry. I just froze her because I knew she would try to stop me. Honestly I’m impressed. I wasn’t expecting you to be able to wield the Firm Strike. You have to be determined to kill to able to use it.” 

“Well... I thought it was going to kill me. So I just...” Determined to kill? That sounded in a way that made me feel bad. 

“Hey don’t worry. Wielding the Firm Strike doesn’t make you a bad person, it shows that you have a strong spirit. It reads your heart and knows if you are going to regret killing your foe. With that it either lands a deadly strike like just now or it stays numb like it’s made of wood. I’m sure you heard it whispering when you cut down the gargoyle.” 

I quietly nodded. Yes I heard it. It didn’t made sense and just sounded like beautiful gibberish. I look down at the axe to see the eyes are closed now. I look back at Don. This guy wasn’t using an axe that can cut anything to just chop wood right? Right?! I sigh and shake my head. 

“I want to go back, now.” I say sternly. 

“As you wish.” He says and snaps his fingers. 

I suddenly find myself in the street we were in with Bella standing at my side. Only difference is that it’s almost sunset now. She shakes her head and stumbles a little. 

“Wha-What happened?” She asked sounding like she has a hangover. 

“Don froze you and made me fight a gargoyle.” 

“He what?!” She yelled which made my head ache. 

“Let’s just go back, please?” I asked pleading. 

She looked at me for a while and checked if I had any injuries. Then she nodded. She then remembered something and reached over to the staircase and got her chain back. 

“We need to get you one of these.”

“Yeah probably a good idea.” I don’t want to be kidnapped by faes and face another gargoyle for some stupid surprise test or something. 

“I wonder how did Nathan and Luna’s day went.” Bella asked sounding tired.

“Probably better than ours.” I said also sounding tired. I now noticed that in my hand that I was holding the axe is now an axe shaped iron necklace. 

“Hey look at this.” I showed it at Bella. She curiously looked at it and her eyes widened. 

“Did Don give it to you?” She asked still looking at it. 

“No, I found it in the garage. Though it was a real axe when we were there. I used it to kill the gargoyle.” The word kill still made me uncomfortable. Bella whistled impressed. 

“You should keep it. It might bring good luck. It’s also iron so it’ll keep you safe from faes too.” I put the necklace around my neck. It looks pretty neat. It has the same shape as the Firm Strike. 

Just when I thought I would be fine without interacting with the deep world it pulled me right into it. I might have to be more careful from now on. Thankfully there are people I can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the titles of this and the last chapter for a cool little surprise.


	13. F is for Family

“Nathan, focus!” Luna barked at me. 

I turned from the view of the cliff side and looked at Luna. I know we were supposed to scout the area for vampires because of the last hunt tragedy but I haven’t seen or smelled any vampires yet. I growled at her with annoyance. 

“I am focused! There aren’t any vampires. There wasn’t any vampires around for the last three hours of our watch and I doubt there will be any vampires after that.” 

“We have to be careful either way. Do you want us to end up like Noah and Dylan?” She growled back. 

My ears flattened against my head and I looked back at the view. I miss them... I shake my head and run inside the forest. 

“Hey, Wait up!” Luna barked behind me as she started running as well. 

We ran towards the inner parts of the forest. It would have been a dangerous thing to do if it was night time. We carefully dodge fairy circles as we reach a little spring. I approach and start drinking the cold water. I wonder what Sean is doing. 

“Huff you can’t run from me like that. You are lucky that I got father’s athletic body.” She was right, her wolf form was lean and strong. She could run faster than me if she wanted but I’m more of a marathon type so I can outrun her on long distances. 

“Sorry, just wanted to clean my mind.” 

“You clean your mind with water? Not that I would be surprised, since you are a dumbass.” She sat next to me and drank from the spring. 

“How well did we know them? Noah and Dylan I mean.” I ask Luna, still looking at the spring.

“Well, we hardly saw them since they started living on their own a year ago. They only attended some of the hunts and they were inseparable.” Luna tried to remember what she knew about them. I know that she wasn’t close to them like I was. 

“Me and them used to play together when we were little. They never told me why they decided to live together but after that they kinda stopped coming to family hunts.” I looked at my own reflection on the water. 

“I’m sure they had a good reason.” She looked around, apparently wanting to change the subject. Talking about the dead wasn’t a pleasant thing to do. I sighed and howled for a minute, a last goodbye to my cousins. I turned back at Luna as she came and rubbed her head to my neck (a wolf way to hug). 

“I wonder how did Bella and Sean’s day went.” She thought. 

“Probably better than ours.” I responded. 

I leaned towards her and we just sat like that for a few minutes, maybe a hour, who knows. 

“So... about you and Sean-“ She started.

“Please don’t.” I whined.

“Hey, I have every right to know about my brother’s boyfriend.” I couldn’t see her face since it was buried to my neck but if she was in her human form she would be smirking right now. 

“He’s not... it’s not like...” I sighed again. “We are not sure if we are boyfriends yet.” 

“But you did stuff right?” Did stuff? Geez how old is she? Twelve? 

“Like I said before it wasn’t exactly like that. We talked about it in the night but we didn’t sleep together.” 

“You almost rutted but you didn’t sleep together after that?” She sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Well, it was an awkward night for both of us. So we just slept in our beds and talked for an hour.” He looked really cute when he looked at me from the other bed and when he blushed I had to hold myself from getting up and snuggle next to him. 

“What did you talk about?” 

“We actually planned on talking outside, so we took a walk around the campus until we saw you two. After we went back to our dorms and got in beds we talked about what happened and what it makes us now.” 

“And what does that make you?” My mind went to that moment when Sean kissed me. My tail started wagging. 

“We both agreed that it was consensual for both of us. We just weren’t sure if that makes us boyfriends right off.” Although Sean did say he wanted to try it out. Remembering that made my tail wag faster and I made a mental note to take him on a date tomorrow. A real one. 

“Well, I think he suits you better than your exes did.” She commented. 

“I was excited to have a boyfriend back then. Now I want it to last.” I said and I mean it. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just listen to your instincts.” She muzzled my heart. It was a lame advice but I’m glad she is here. 

“What about you? You seeing anyone?” I ask muzzling top of her head, between her ears. 

“Kinda but we are just taking it slow and chill, y’know?” 

“So you are seeing someone. Who is he?” Even though I am a little brother, my brotherly instincts kick in fast. 

“It’s Bella.” Oh it’s just Bella... it’s Bella?!

“Wha- since when?!” I looked at her in shock. 

“Since last semester. She came to me asking for notes and it just kept going until we became friends. She then told me one day that she knew I am a werewolf. That kinda got us closer than before and now we are how we are today.” She explained. 

“I thought you liked boys?” I said but as more of a question. 

“I thought so too until Bella and I got really close one faithful night.” 

“Okay I don’t wanna hear it.” I cringed a little.

“Man, she knew how to use her hands.” She said smugly.

“For fucks sake Luna, you don’t have to give me details.” I looked away in embarrassment. 

She barked a laugh and soon enough I started laughing too. Our scouting didn’t give any results but it was a good chance to hang out with Luna. We haven’t talked like this for quite a while. 

“Love you sis.” I lick the top of her head. She shook her head in annoyance. 

“Geez Nathan, don’t ruin this moment.” She sneered. 

“Hey it’s not my fault that you don’t like talking about your feelings.” I chuckled. 

“Oh like you talk about your feelings all the time. You can’t even tell Sean you love him.” 

“Hey... that was low.” As she laughed I made my mind. Tonight I’m going to tell Sean how I feel!


	14. Not much has changed but we are closer now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains badly written smut... ENJOY!

At the moment Nathan came in I was laying on the couch playing with my new necklace. 

“Hey.” I glanced at him. He seemed fine. I knew he went scouting in the forest with Luna so I felt relieved to see him all fine. 

“Hey.” He came and laid on me. I laughed as I pet his head. 

“Long day?” He grumbled in response. I tied my arms around him and we laid down like that for a while. 

“I love you.” Awww. 

“Heh I love you t- Wait what? You love me?!” I looked shocked at him. 

“Yeah, at least I feel like I do. I became sure about it last night. I really wanna try being your boyfriend.” He said without looking at me. I couldn’t get up because he was still laying on my chest but I could see his face flushing red. 

“Oh...” I was at lost of words. “I feel the same way... you think we really can try being, y’know, boyfriends?” He nodded and raised his head to look at me in the eyes. He looked so determined that it made me chuckle a bit. I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened a bit but then he kissed me too. 

We were laying on the couch, kissing. Nathan on top of me. My heart was racing like it was about to burst out. When we finally stopped kissing, we touched our foreheads and stood like that with our eyes closed. 

“I love you Nathan.” I whispered. I felt like I really did. It wasn’t a basic crush like I had before. This was stronger. 

“I love you Sean.” He replied. 

I wish I could freeze this moment and keep it forever in my memories but also I wanted to move on to better memories with him. In the feeling of being trapped in between two, I kiss Nathan again and decide to move on to new experiences. 

“Want to... go to bed?” I said, trying to not sound excited or nervous but failing horribly. Even my face burning red was giving me away. 

Nathan looked at me like I just asked him to fuck me... which I did but he seemed as excited as me about it. His breathing got heavier and his eyes flashed yellow. He nodded like crazy and he quickly got off me. He stood next to the couch and held me bride style. I hugged Nathan by instinct. I knew he wouldn’t drop me but my hold still tightened around him and I buried my head to his neck. Oh god this was actually happening. 

“Y-you sure about this? We don’t have to if you don’t feel ready.” He said but he was already panting in excitement and there was a pleading tone to his voice that begged me to not stop him. 

“Yeah... I want this as much as you do.” I said said softly against his ear which made him growl in pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them back as if he wanted to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek that made him smile too. He looked less nervous now and honestly I felt less nervous as well. 

He carefully placed me onto his bed and started taking his clothes off. I watched him as he did but then noticed that I probably looked stupid so I started taking my clothes off as well. Once we were both only left with our boxers I stopped Nathan. 

“Wait... can I?” I looked up at him as I sit up in front of him. 

“S-sure.” He nodded as he let me take his boxers off. His fully erect dick was now right in front of my face, leaking precum like crazy. I think it was bigger than mine by a centimetre. 

I took a deep breath and moved forward to lick the tip of it. As I tasted the salty precum I heard Nathan gasp from the sudden feeling. It encouraged me to take the head in my mouth. I licked and sucked the round head as I listened to Nathan pant and growl and sometimes whine. He seemed like he was holding himself from humping my face which I highly appreciated. 

Even though I wanted to give him what he want a part of me liked teasing him like that. I kept playing with his dick’s head until Nathan was growling really loud now. I slowly started taking more of his penis in my mouth but as I was halfway there my gag reflex kicked in and I had to pull back. Nathan whined when the cold air hit his cock 

“Ah you okay?” He looked worried at me. 

I nodded before I took him back in my mouth. This time I used my hands for the parts that are too deep for me. My left hand cupped his balls while my right hand slowly jerked him while I kept on sucking his head. Nathan’s breathing got faster and he put his hands at the back of my head and neck but he didn’t pulled me deeper, they just stood there as a request for me to go deeper. 

I tried again for him, breathing from my nose this time. I managed to go a bit deeper than before but I still kept myself at a good distance from the base. It was my first blowjob after all. Nathan sounded like he really appreciated my efforts though as his growls got more frequent. My boxers felt really tight right now but it gave me an idea. I pulled back which caused Nathan to whine again.

“Hey ummm. Do you wanna put it in? Back there?” I asked, not caring if I sounded excited or needy anymore. 

“I-I don’t have condoms.” He said as if he was cursing himself. Damn... maybe next time. Nathan looked like a puppy that got his treat taken from him. Maybe I can find another way to cheer him up. 

I laid on the bed and put the pillow below my head so I still could sit up a bit. Nathan seemed to understand what I was trying to do so he excitedly got on the bed with me and carefully stood on my chest, his legs at my sides and his dick placed perfectly for him to fuck my face... sometimes I wish I wasn’t kinky like that, it really doesn’t suit the rest of my personality. Nathan doesn’t seem to be bothered about it though. He looks really into it actually. 

“You ready?” He panted. It should be easy since he sounds like he is almost at the climax and I trust him to be careful. I nodded and looked at him with a determined smile. He smiled as well, his eyes were shining yellow. He reached down and kissed my forehead softly before putting his member at my mouth. 

He placed his hands at the wall and started moving his hips slowly. It was easy to take the first half, the hard part was the rest. Thankfully Nathan gave me enough time to breathe between his thrusts. I tried to focus on not to gag as his dick touched the back of my throat. After a while it started go in and out more easily so I was able to enjoy the feeling. The sounds Nathan made and the feeling combined made me closer to climax. I knew Nathan was close as well because his thrust started to get faster until he was basically humping my face. 

I clenched on the sheets as I felt Nathan cumming deep in my throat with a growl that sounded like a roar. The taste of the salty hot cum and Nathan’s climax sent bolts of pleasure to my body as I came in my boxers. 

Nathan pulled back from my mouth while he was still cumming. So a few spurts of cum fell on my face. He tried to get his balance but he ended up falling on his back on my dick which made me jump up in pain. 

“Shit, sorry. I couldn’t stand.” His eyes were closed with a dumb smile on his face. I couldn’t help but giggle at his expression. 

Then I laughed when I remembered I have cum all over my face. He got on his elbows and chuckled too. 

“Want me to return the favour? I guess you didn’t cum yet.” He said in an apologetic way. 

“No I did, you are laying on it right now.” I said smiling smugly. He looked behind him and noticed that he was laying on my cum stained boxers. 

“Ahh... hahaha” he started laughing and crawled back up. He came closer to my face and started licking the cum stains on my face. I was surprised but didn’t stop him. 

When he was finished he laid on my chest and we were back to our position in the beginning. The only difference was that we were completely naked (except me) and we had satisfied smiles on our faces. I hugged Nathan tighter and he growled softly with pleasure. I reached down and took off my sticky boxers off and threw them aside. Now we were both naked. This was the perfect picture of comfort for me. 

“Hey... you wanna go for another round? I-I usually cum more than once when I... y’know, jerk off. Kind of a werewolf thing. Soooo yeah.” I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. We just had sex but he was still embarrassed to ask for more. 

“Well, I usually can’t go more than one buuut... I can try to built some stamina for you.” I said, blushing a bit. Maybe I was a bit embarrassed as well. He chuckled and kissed my chin and neck, then he kissed the bite mark he left on my shoulder. He made a satisfied sound as he did so. 

He started crawling down onto my waist and took my soft dick in his hand. With his touch I felt it hardening already. He started licking the cum left from my previous climax and teased the head of my dick like I did to him. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I whispered his name. It made Nathan growl with pleasure again, a little lower than before as he hungrily licked all over my penis. 

As I was panting and my toes were curling with pleasure and a bit of pain of erecting again, I closed my eyes and held Nathan’s head and buried my fingers in his hair. Everything was great and I felt like electricity was running through my body until I heard a loud knocking on the door. 

I raised my head and looked at the direction of the door and to Nathan. His eyes were wide with worry while my penis was still halfway in his mouth. I would have laughed my ass off if I wasn’t nervous as hell. I heard the door knocking again and a young voice came from outside. 

“Hey! Can you guys keep it down in there? Whatever the hell you are doing? Geez!” There was a one loud bang and silence. I looked back at Nathan and saw that he was relieved. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Hahah your face ahh. I can’t haha.” I laughed as Nathan growled at me and it wasn’t a happy one. He softly bit my dick which made me jump and smack his head with a scowl. 

Nathan kept on sucking me off with a smug expression and I immediately forgiven him.


	15. Let’s have some fun in a magical forest

Mmh warm... it’s really comfy. If only the sun didn’t shined on my face. I close my eyes tighter and bury my face in Nathan’s neck. Stupid sun.

After we took a quick shower we decided to sleep on my bed together. We didn’t bother wearing clothes except underwear. It wasn’t easy to sleep because Nathan kept kissing me all over my face. Of course I kissed him back every time he kissed me and we went on like that for quite a while. 

I finally give up and slowly open my eyes groaning. I look up to see Nathan watching me getting angry to my body for waking up. He is smiling with an amused expression on his face that makes me angrier. I have never been a morning person and he apparently knows it and enjoys this fact. Stupid Nathan.

“Morning sunshine.” He says in a cheery tone... fuck him. 

“Fuck you.” I grumble. 

“Maybe when we get some condoms.” He smirked playfully. God, why is it so hard to hate him? Only for one morning. 

“Asshole.” I kissed his chin so he wouldn’t see me smiling. 

When I pulled back I saw his dumb smile while he looked at me dreamily. He than cradled my face and pulled me back to a kiss on the lips. I put my hand on his cheek as we kissed. Weirdly it was still as good as our first kiss. Once we stopped I flicked his forehead and frowned. 

“How can you be so cheerful in the morning?” I pouted. 

“I have some plans for today and I’m just excited for them.” 

“Huh, What plans?” 

“I’m gonna take you on a date.” He said grinning like a little kid. He wanted to take me out a date? 

“Where are we going?” I asked, already excited. 

“Well, since the classes will start over tomorrow I thought we had to use this chance to go camping for two days.” We gonna What?!

“I thought forest was dangerous?” I asked concerned but I guess he would know better than me. 

“It’s not, if you are with me.” He nibbled my ear playfully and smirked proudly. 

“It doesn’t give me any feeling of safety.” I said to tease him. 

“Trust me. I’m the most dangerous thing near you.” He said giving me a sly smile then he proceeded to give me hickeys on my shoulders. He passed my neck because we didn’t want anyone else to notice. 

“Heh, says the guy that turns into a puppy when he is with me.” I teased him back. 

“You are tempting me to leave another bite mark on you.” Nathan growled low. 

He flashed his canines with a devilish grin. But I wasn’t impressed so I leaned in and kissed his teeth. His facade quickly fell and he looked like a betrayed puppy. He frowned but kissed the bite mark on my shoulder. 

“Just you wait until we get to the forest. There won’t be anyone to hear you shouting my name.” He growled and rubbed his teeth to my neck and nibbled a bit, careful to not leave a mark. I could feel my boxers get tighter.

“This big daddy play doesn’t suit you.” I said with an unimpressed expression. 

“This little guy says otherwise.” He grabbed the bulge in my boxers. Traitor...

“That’s completely because of... physical stimulation.” I said but I didn’t even believe myself. 

“Uhuh... wanna go for a morning ride?” His face was already near my bulge. 

“Even though I would love that shouldn’t we prepare for camping? I doubt you got any supplies ready.” 

“I do actually. There are camping stuff in the pack house. We can just grab supplies from there before we go.” I get the impression that he likes to act full dominant. Not that I have any problems with it but he should know that I’m not completely submissive. 

I got up the bed and left Nathan on the bed whining. He is really cute when his role play doesn’t work for him. I then stretch in front of him to give a tease, enjoying the sounds he make. 

“I think we should go get some breakfast. It’s not a good idea to go out for a trip with an empty stomach.” I suggested, acting like I didn’t notice Nathan whining.

“I know what you are trying to do. We will get to that forest eventually. Then you will beg for-“ he started. 

“Uhuh sure. Your act is cute but don’t try it all the time. I don’t like being controlled.” I turned and kissed his nose while he pouted like a kid that got his candy taken from him. 

I started changing my clothes and soon Nathan came hugging me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck and apologised.

“Sorry... it wasn’t like me. I just thought it would be hot.” He is just so affable. 

“It was hot. It’s just that I don’t like bossy people. Sorry if I ruined your fun.” I put my hands on his hands around my waist. 

“It’s okay. The fun haven’t started yet anyway.” He said playfully. I could feel his grin at the back of my neck and something poking me in the butt. Maybe I should reconsider forgiving him. 

“You are a horny wreck under the puppy facade.” I chuckled. 

“And you are a horny wreck under the shy guy facade. We fit each other perfectly.” He chuckled as well. I guess he isn’t wrong. 

“In my defence, we are both young and full of energy. Plus we both have some sort of superhuman bodies.” 

“Of course. Let’s blame biology for our kinks.” We both laughed and helped each other get dressed.

Nathan suggested that we can wear each other’s clothes. It sounded fun so we first changed our boxers. I had to stop Nathan from jumping on me once we took them off. His boxer was warm and comfy. Then I gave him some of my clothes that would fit and he gave me a pair of his. I wore his T-shirt with the wolf head on it and then put on his jeans. And he put on a tank top and cargo shorts I had. Honestly it suit him better than it did on me. 

“You look great.” I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. He blushed and smiled warmly before kissing me back. 

“You look greater.” He sure knows how to compliment. 

————————————————————

We went to cafeteria and got our breakfast. We looked around for a place to sit until we saw Bella waving her both arms at us. I couldn’t help but chuckle as we went at the table Bella and Luna was sitting. Luna looked at us weirdly for a while. 

“Why are you guys wearing each other’s clothes?” She asked. 

“We thought it would be fun.” Nathan said as he threw a whole boiled egg in his mouth.

“Not a bad idea. We should try it too sometime.” Bella suggested. 

“I’m way too short for you. Nathan and Sean have only one size difference.” 

“Fun killer... anyway, you guys got any plans today? Y’know classes will start a day later.” 

“Yeah I planned out a nice camping trip for two of us.” Nathan puffed his chest. There he goes again. 

“Oh cool! Can we join you? It might be really fun. Ah like a double date!” Bella asked excitedly while Luna visibly tried to stop her. 

“Ummm we were actually planning to have some privacy in the forest for two days...” Nathan explained, looking a bit embarrassed telling about it to the other two. 

“Oh. OH! Oh of course. Yeah you two might use some privacy. Yeah totally.” Bella, please stop. 

“Just don’t do it near the house.” Luna warned. 

“We weren’t going to...” Nathan said as I tried to hide my face.

“Stop embarrassing the kids Luna. They are still young and full of energy.” Bella we only have one year between us! 

“Can we just eat our food? Please?” I literally begged and we had our breakfast embarrassed as Luna and Bella giggled at us. 

————————————————————

After another session of teasing from Bella and Luna we finally manage to get in the car and go to the pack house. 

“Do we have to deal with their teasing all the time?” Nathan groaned. 

“We wouldn’t have to if you didn’t make our plans so obvious.” I retorted. 

“Sorry...” He mumbled. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry about it. We will be alone for two days. It’s really exciting.” I said, smiling. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait. But not just because of the... y’know.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“Hmm no I don’t Nathan. Because of what?” I teased him. 

“Fuck you.” He frowned. 

“If you got condoms with you.” Look how the tables turned. 

“Oh don’t worry. I got a lot of them.” His frown turned into a sly smirk. 

I blushed and looked out the window until we reached the house. 

————————————————————

Nathan pulled the car over to the front of the house. Two young men was standing at the entrance with bags in their hands. They looked very alike that made me guess that they were twins. They looked like they were related to Nathan but they were taller than him. 

We got out of the car and approached them. Nathan went ahead and greeted them with a group hug. Are all werewolves like hugs or is it just Nathan? 

“Hey Sean these are Samwise and Samuel, my older brothers. Guys this is Sean, he is my mate.” He said but he looked at me questioningly when he said the last part. I smiled and he smiled back happily. 

“Only a few days in the university and already got a mate?” Asked Samuel. 

“Yeah, also going as far as calling him your mate instead of a boyfriend.” Said Samwise. There was a difference between the two terms? 

“Yes. He is different than the others.” Nathan said as he crossed his arms. He was clearly annoyed by his brothers questioning his choices. It made me feel happy for some reason. 

“Choice is yours buddy.” “Yeah we don’t judge.” “I mean he is more handsome than the last one.” Both of them spoke about me like I wasn’t there. 

“Okay okay. Can I have the bags now?” Nathan asked reaching for the bags. 

They gave them all to Nathan. I tried to carry at least one of them but Nathan stopped me. 

“I can carry them too y’know.” I grumbled. 

“I know. I just wanna do it for you.” Nathan said. 

“Why?” That sounded like a stupid reason. 

“It’s a wolf thing.” Samwise said.

“Werewolves like to show off in front of their mates.” Samuel explained. 

I looked back at Nathan as he carried the bags on his back. We didn’t went to car, instead we just walked into the forest. 

“Don’t worry I know a perfect place for us to set camp. Just follow me and be careful for fairy circles.” I quietly nodded. He looked at me and raised a brow. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“Nothing. Just... you don’t have to do all this for me. I already think you are perfect.” I said smiling and blushing a bit. 

He looked away, his face flushed red but didn’t answer but I could see his smile before he turned his face. I chuckled and placed a kiss to his cheek from behind. 

“Love you.” I reminded him. 

“Love you two times more.” He said, sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and did the same. We both laughed and he put his arm on my shoulders, pulling me closer before kissing me on the cheek. I can’t wait for our camping adventure to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no I definitely didn’t steal the camping idea from Nia.


	16. Amor vincit omnia

“Sooo... do you get really excited when you see a squirrel?” I asked another dumb question while smiling innocently. I was just doing this to annoy Nathan at this point. 

“Do you really think I would do that? What am I a dog or some- SQUIRREL!!” Nathan shouted and looked towards a tree. I looked as well but when I turned my head back Nathan was laughing his ass off. 

“Har har, have your laugh.” I playfully punched his shoulder. “How long do we have to go until we reach the camping grounds?” 

“Oh we aren’t going to the camping grounds.” Nathan said smirking. 

“What do you mean?” I raised a brow. 

“Well I wanted us to have privacy didn’t I? And obviously we can’t have it in the camping area. So we are going to a special place only I know.” 

“Huh, didn’t knew you had your own wolf den.” I said but I was glad he chose a place with more secrecy. 

“Yeah sure, keep making fun of me. The only reason I’m enduring it is that I know you’ll be all mine once we get there and I’ll make you pay for it.” He winked at me with a look that was pointing at the not so pure intentions. 

“Pff why do you think I’ve been doing it the whole time we walked?” I tried to flash a playful smirk like Nathan’s but my blushing didn’t help. 

He couldn’t help but blush as well. I knew exactly where his weak spots were by now. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. 

“I love you.” Nathan said with a pure smile on his face this time. No matter how ‘playful’ we got in bed, knowing that it wasn’t the foundation of our relationship made me happy. 

“I love you infinite times more.” I said smiling like a kid. Nathan burst into laughing and shook his head. 

“Okay I can’t top that, except... I love you two infinite times more.” He said as he pointed to me with finger guns. I chuckled and held my chest like I was shot through the heart.

“I can’t compete with a sweet talker like you. I give up.” Nathan raised his fists in victory and and laughed. I used this chance to steal a kiss on his lips. He looked at me surprised before smiling again. 

———————————————————

“Alright, here we are.” Nathan placed the bags under a huge tree next to the small lake he brought us to. 

The forest near the city had many lakes but only the biggest one had a camping place near it. Nathan told me that the camping grounds there were protected by charms and spells but we were still safe here in the unprotected parts because he was here. 

“Nice place you got here. If only the lake wasn’t just an overgrown puddle.” I said. It was nearly enough for us to swim. If Nathan got any swimsuits in the bags that is. 

“Hey, don’t insult my lake.” Nathan frowned as he took the tent out of one bag. 

“Sorry. Want help?” I asked. 

“Nope, I can handle this.” He said stubbornly. 

“Alright, then I’ll gather some wood for the fire.” I suggested. 

“No I can gather it after building the tent.” He said, shaking his head.

“Nathan. Let. Me. Help.” I insisted. Nathan looked at me for a second and then sighed. 

“Fine but please be careful.” He said concerned.

“Cmon now, what in there could be worse than me?” I put my hands on my waist. Nathan gave me a look that made me sigh.

“Alright. I’ll be careful mom.” I said jokingly. 

“Mommy just want you to be safe honey.” Nathan said, making his voice pitched so he would sound like a woman. I turned away and started walking before snickering a bit. I hoped he didn’t hear it but I knew he did. 

———————————————————

The reason I also wanted to gather some wood was to practice with my new axe. I never got to call it after it turned into a necklace. I didn’t knew what to do and didn’t asked Don because I was still mad at him. I just had to figure it out myself. 

I held the necklace and closed my eyes. I tried to focus and imagine that I’m holding the axe in my hand. I opened my eyes and... nothing. I sighed and looked at the necklace. Maybe it gets activated with voice. 

“Firm strike? You there? I need you.” I shook the necklace and groaned. I knew no one could hear me but it still felt embarrassing to talk to myself.

I decided to gather wood and get back before Nathan got worried. I kneeled down to get a stick on the ground then moved on to the next. I kept going before I heard a giggle somewhere in the bushes near me.

“H-hello? Is someone there?” I held the biggest stick in my hand to defend myself. 

“Look! Little raven is collecting sticks, like a bird!” The voice laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the whole world. 

“Who are you? Show yourself.” I tried to sound brave but I guess I failed by the voice’s reaction. She giggled once again.

“Oh look look sister. The little raven is demanding us to show ourselves. Shall we?” Another voice whispered. It was a male this time. They whispered for a while, then they got out. 

They were fairies. They were as big as a pigeon. The female had black wings for arms and had a grey skin. Her legs we same as a bird’s and her eyes were purely black most of her body including her head was covered with black feathers. Her brother looked like a small sized elf except he had blue skin and his white hair gloved like it was made out of light. He was wearing a shalwar that looked like it was made out of gold just like his eyes.

“Look brother, his face looks so funny.” The female fairy giggled. 

“He looks surprised to see us. Even though he is in our circle.” I looked at the ground at the distance to see a line made out of mushrooms. When did I crossed that? 

“Sorry, I umm didn’t notice that line. I’ll be out here right now.” I said, putting the stick in my hand back to the pile I collected. 

“Oh no, please stay a little longer. We really like having visitors here in our little circle. Would you like some flower nectar? It’s truly delicious.” The female fairy insisted and for some reason a part of me wanted to accept their invitation but I really had to go back to Nathan and I knew better than to just accept a fair folk’s offer.

“I am really flattered but I have to go. I have a place to be right now and someone is wai-“ I got startled by the wolf jumping in front of me. 

The wolf growled threateningly to the fairies. It took me a second to recognise this wolf. It was the same as the one I saw in my dream before. I also knew that this wolf was someone I knew.

“Nathan!” I shouted. He looked at me and I could see that he was relieved from his eyes. Then he got back to growling. 

“Oh uh, his guard dog is here, sister.” The male fairy pouted. 

“I guess he can’t stay any longer. Well, it was fun as it lasted. Hope to see you again our little raven.” She looked like her friend in the playgrounds got called back by their parents. 

“If you like to see us again, just visit our little circle or just call our name while in the forest. I am Kayra.” The male fairy said. 

“And mine is Yeli.” The female fairy cheered. 

“My name is Sean.” I said. Nathan looked at me and barked. I know it wasn’t a good idea to tell my name to them. It basically created a contract between us but I felt like it would be rude not to say it. 

“See you later Sean.” Yeli giggled and Kayra waved goodbye before both of the flied back into the forest. 

Nathan turned back to me and I crouched down to hug him. He laid his head on my shoulder. He was really fluffy and warm. From his quick breathing I understood that he run the whole way over here. I didn’t even noticed I went this far into the forest. Maybe I should be more careful in here. 

“I’m sorry. I worried you.” I whispered. Nathan just grumbled and got out of my embrace. He looked at me then started walking towards our camping place. 

I collected the woods that got scattered on the ground when Nathan showed up. When I got them all, I saw Nathan watching me. I smiled but he just turned back and kept walking... Great, he is mad at me. I sigh and follow him. 

————————————————————

We reach the camping place. My jaw drops when I see that everything has already been set. The tent, seats near the campfire, snacks and drinks waiting in a secured box. Even the campfire was ready, all it needed was some wood to burn. 

Nathan went and sat at the lakeside. I put the wood next to the campfire and join him. He keeps his gaze on the lake and refuses to look at me. 

“Why aren’t you changing back?” I asked him. He just looked down at himself then at the pile of clothes thrown on one of the chairs. Ahh so he was completely naked. 

“You know that I don’t mind seeing you naked.” I chuckled but it died down quickly when I saw Nathan’s expression or his eyes more likely. He wasn’t actually mad at me. He was just vulnerable. 

“I’m fine Nathan. You don’t have to worry. I killed a huge gargoyle once, this was practically nothing.” He looked at me shocked. 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you right? Well we were kind of distracted at the time I suppose.” I scratched my cheek and looked away. 

————————————————————

“And that’s how I got this necklace.” I took the necklace and showed it to Nathan. He sniffed at it then looked back at me. He looked amazed. 

“Are you going to change back now?” I asked, smiling. 

He looked back at himself and closed his eyes. His body started to morph back. After a minute Nathan was sitting in front of me, completely naked. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

“Sorry, for what happened.” I said apocalyptically. 

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault.” He scratched behind of his head. “I guess I underestimated you. I should have more faith in you. I mean, even I wouldn’t be able to beat a gargoyle. Trust me, I tried.” He chuckled.

We looked at each other smiling for a moment. 

“I kinda feel overdressed right now.” I laughed. 

“Oh I can gladly change that.” He smirked. I’m glad he is not mad at me. 

“Wanna get in the tent?” I asked. 

“Hmm I have another idea.”


	17. You made me yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the chapter! You know the drill! (Feels at the end)

“This is a terrible idea.” I said as I stood naked in the little lake. 

Nathan hugged me from behind, placing his dick intentionally so it would stay right between my buttcheeks. He placed a kiss to my neck and to the bite mark on my shoulder (it looked like it wasn’t going to fade any time soon). 

“Cmon babe, it’ll be fun.” He playfully whispered to my ear. 

“Babe?” I chuckled. 

“Yeah I’m trying some nice names for you but babe didn’t suit you.” He put his head over my shoulder and lowered his arms around my waist. 

“Hmm why not?” His strong arms around my waist and his warm body against my back felt great. 

“You are too badass for that.” He nibbled my earlobe and I laughed in response. 

“Haha well, you sure know how to flatter me but I’m okay with whatever you call me.” I placed my right hand on his hands and I reached and wrapped my left arm to his back. 

“Huh, then maybe I should call you little raven like the fair folk does.” 

“Please don’t.” I closed my eyes in annoyance.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, then he turned me around to face him. We were both standing in the lake, naked, with water coming up to our upper legs. He placed a hand to my cheek and kissed me on the lips. It didn’t take long before the kiss got deeper and more passionate. 

“Ready for a swim?” Nathan asked smiling. Our lips are still almost touching. 

“You sure this is safe? You know we could get sick. Right before classes start too.” I pulled my face a bit back and looked at him concerned. 

“Don’t worry Sean. These lakes are clean from any disease. They even have healing charms in them, placed by fairies.” I looked at his eyes and nodded. 

“Okay, I trust you.” Nathan smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. 

“Well then. Now that this is settled.” He said before pushing me towards the lake. 

I yelped before hitting the water. Thankfully I managed to take a quick breath, so I rise back up and look at the laughing asshole angrily. 

I throw lots of water towards him with both my hands and it makes him stop laughing. He shakes himself like a wet dog but it doesn’t help much to dry himself. 

He then jumps towards me and splashes some water on me. We continue this cycle for a few minutes until we are both out of breath. 

“It’s a tie then?” Nathan says, panting. 

“If that’s what you call a defeat.” I smile and splash water to him with all the might I have left. He covers himself with his arms but still I manage to hit him on the head. 

“Hey now. Do you really wanna get tired before the main event?” He smirks. 

His tone and look makes me blush and I shake my head a bit too fast. He chuckles and gestures me to follow him as he gets out of the lake. We both get out and dry up with towels that were in the bags. Once we are completely dry we only put on boxers and singlets. We sit on fabric chairs and eat the pastries we bought on our way here. 

“So, you up for some dessert?” He asks patting himself. At first I thought he was patting his belly but I noticed that he was actually patting his bulge. 

I gulp loudly as I look at the already huge bulge. I look back at Nathan to see a smug smirk but he has a hopeful smile instead. He was still blushing when asking for a blowjob. I smiled and got up from my chair before crouching in front of him. 

I slowly slip his boxer down to reveal his semi-hard dick. I lick my lips while he looked at me in anticipation.

“Ah hold on!” He stopped me before I could move. He reached over to the bag next to him and took out a small package. The package was red and had strawberries on it and it was called ‘parachute’... oh these are condoms. 

“They are strawberry flavoured. Bella’s suggestion.” Why am I not surprised? Nathan opens one of the small packages and takes the condom. He puts it on the tip and rolls it down. It looks like an usual condom except the circle at the end was red like the package. 

I’ve put his penis in my mouth and sucked it off as I tasted the flavour. I listened to him breathing heavily and felt him get harder in my mouth. I took a deep breath from his pubic hair and got dizzy from his musk. He smelled like fur and burning logs... at least that’s how I imagined it. I placed my hands on his legs and caressed them, feeling his hair on my fingers. All these were overwhelming; sounds Nathan make, the strawberry flavoured condom, Nathan’s smell, the feeling of his body, and his expression full of pleasure. All my five senses were cheering with joy. I also wanted him to enjoy this moment as much as I do.

I got better than the last time I did it. Now I managed to bob my head a little without gagging. The prize of my improvement were Nathan’s moans. 

“Fuck, Sean. I... ah fuck Ahh!” After a few minutes Nathan was at the edge. He placed his hands behind my head and held me in place as he came in the condom.

“Ahh sorry. I got carried away.” He caressed me cheek. “You were just... wow.” He smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks.” His compliments made me blush. “But I wish I could have swallowed it. It just doesn’t feel like a real blowjob this way, y’know?” 

“W-well, you can... I mean I think I can help with that.” He excitedly took the condom off and spilled the cum in it, on his dick. 

I took his soft dick in my mouth once again and tasted the bitter-salty flavour. It may not taste perfect but it was the proof that I made him happy. That was good and all but I still had some ideas to make him enjoy this evening more. His dick was already getting hard again and I stopped sucking to put another condom on him. He made a sound of confusion but then smiled happily when he got my intentions.

I stood up and started to take off my boxers slowly. My little show wasn’t really sexy but Nathan seemed really interested. Once I took them off I continued with my singlet. While I was taking it off Nathan placed a kiss on my belly. His hands were touching and caressing all over my body. 

Once I was completely naked again, I slowly sat on his lap. Our dicks standing hard between us. We kissed all over each other, our hands exploring our bodies. 

“I love you.” Nathan whispered. His eyes were locked to mine. 

“I love you too.” I placed another kiss on his lips, then another and another. 

“I want you.” He sounded desperate. His eyes looked at me hungrily. He was waiting for my response, my consent. 

“Take me then.” Right after I said that, Nathan kissed me passionately, his tongue dominating mine. He carefully lifted me enough for me to adjust. 

Once the tip of his cock was at the entrance he groaned and stopped me. 

“Even though I really wanna get going now we should get you prepared first.” 

“Ah... right. I forgot.” I chuckled awkwardly. The slickness of the condom wasn’t enough with his size.

He placed two of his fingers at my lips and gently pushed them inside. I was surprised but when I understood what he was doing I let him. I licked and sucked on his fingers. Even seeing this was enough to make Nathan pant in pleasure. 

Once he was satisfied with the slickness of his fingers, he pulled them out of my mouth with a pop sound. He then placed one of them to my entrance and wiggled it in. I used fingers when I jerked off before but having him do it made me shiver and lean more on to Nathan. 

After he put the second finger in, he started to move them in and out. A quiet moan escaped my mouth and Nathan kissed my shoulder as he continued to prepare me. 

“This should be enough. You ready?” I simply hummed in response. 

I felt the tip slowly enter me. God, and I thought I stretched myself before. I never felt more full before. I buried my face to Nathan’s shoulder and muffled my moans. He put his hand on my head and tried to comfort me. 

“Shhh you are doing great. Ahn just a little more.” He kissed the top of my head as he finally pushed the last bit of his length. Feeling him completely inside me made my own dick twitch. 

“Ahh you are amazing. I feel like I can cum any second.” He embraced me tighter and kept kissing my upper half. My chest, my shoulders, my neck and of course my face and lips. 

I slowly started to move my hips and felt him go in and out inside me. We were both making sounds of pleasure in harmony with my movements. Nathan was panting and groaning, sometimes even growling like a wolf. I was just panting but when his penis hit that spot some moans were escaping from my lips. 

“Ahh I... ugh fuck...” Nathan closed his eyes. He looked like he was in need for a release. 

“Nathan...” I breathed.

“Hmm?” He couldn’t give a straight answer because of his situation. 

“It’s okay if you go faster.” I kissed him assuringly. 

“A-are you sure? It might hurt a lot...” He looked at me worried. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ve gotten used to it now, so it’s alright if you do it harder now.” I placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned on to my hand. He looked at me for a second but then nodded. 

After that he took the charge and moved his hips up and down, faster than I did. As he slowly got faster I heard the sound of his hips slapping to my ass. The tingles of pain and pleasure shook my body as I reached down to rub my penis. 

“Aaah f-fuck! Ah Sean! I love you, so much. Ahh.” With one final thrust he came, roaring like he did our first time. 

The effects of his climax made me reach my own. I shouted his name as I came all over his chest. 

“Ahh Nate!” He reached and kissed me. We were so close I felt like we were one being. Neither of us knew why we broke the kiss. Probably because we needed air because we were both gasping for air. 

“You are perfect.” Nathan whispered. Our eyes were closed and our foreheads were touching. 

“Heh not really but you definitely are.” I smiled. He really was perfect and he chose me. I never felt this happy before...

“Why are you crying?” He sounded like a hurt puppy. 

“Huh? Oh, I am? Sorry.” I wiped the tears and smiled but Nathan still looked concerned. 

“It’s just that... I’m so happy. I think this is the first time I cried from happiness.” I chuckled softly. 

Nathan looked at me sadly then kissed my forehead. We looked at each other for god knows how long. Unlike mine his eyes were the perfect shade of brown. His hair was a bit messy now but still made him look gorgeous. It was still a wonder to me why he chose me as his mate. 

“Let’s get inside the tent... and rest.” He smiled with the sweetest smile that no one else but him can form. 

“Alright.” I smiled back. Not knowing if my smile was pretty at all.


	18. The moon is our sun

“Do you wanna call the girls? Y’know they wanted to join us before maybe they are still up for it.” Nathan suggested as he laid next to me in the tent. 

We kept laying like this for the ten minutes after we woke up. Even though I was longer than him he insisted to snuggle me into his chest. Of course I had no objections. 

“Yeah, might be fun. But if Bella asks about what happened yesterday I swear I’ll throw her into the lake.” Nathan laughed at my remark. 

“I’ll be sure to warn her.” He kissed the top of my head before getting up and reach for his phone.

————————————————————

“It didn’t take you long to come here.” I said. 

“We were staying in the pack house because my grandma insisted. You guys actually saved us.” Luna sighed in relief and stretched as she breathed in the forest air. 

“Yeah, her baking is incredible but she likes to ask questions about our relationship and it get awkward real fast.” Bella smiled cringing a little. 

“Yeah, feels weird when someone else does it right?” I crossed my arms. 

“Hey now, I just tease you sometimes. That’s all.” She pouted. 

“So what’s the plan?” Luna asked as she sat on a log next to our camp. 

“There isn’t much of a plan. We just wanted to chill.” Nathan sat on the other log. We didn’t sat on the chairs because that wouldn’t be fair when they sat on the log. 

“You guys got any snacks?” Bella asked.

“Of course we do.” I open the food box to reveal chips, chocolate and marshmallows. 

“Alright I’m sold.” She clasped her hands in delight. 

“What about booze?” Luna asked. 

“We didn’t bring much and didn’t drink any of it yet. You can have it if you want.” Nathan threw a can of beer to her which she caught easily. 

“Alright.” She took a sip from the can. “I’m sold too.” 

————————————————————

“And the worst part was that... he was actually into it!” Bella concluded her story after a dramatic pause.

“Ewww. I knew some people had weird fantasies but like... ewww.” I only had one can of beer but it was enough to make me feel lighter. 

“I know right. I usually respect people’s kinks. Like, whatever work for you but this just didn’t made sense.” She shook her head and took another sip from her beer like she was hoping it would wash away the memory. 

It was almost sunset and most of our beer and almost all of our snacks were finished. Snacks were gone thanks to Bella and me but we only drank one can each. Nathan and Luna however were heavy drinkers. I guess their werewolf bodies got used to the alcohol faster than us or something. 

“Do you guys think I’m fat?” We all looked at Nathan. He seemed troubled. 

“What?” Luna tilted her head in confusion. 

“Am I fat?” Nathan asked again, scratching back of his head. 

“What? No.” I kind of retorted. Where did this come from.

“Why did you even think that?” Bella asked. She was as confused as Luna and I. 

“Well, I dunno... when I’m surrounded by stick figures like you guys I sometimes feel too wide.” He was blushing from embarrassment or from the beer. 

“Nate... most of your mass is muscle anyway. Just because you got a bit of a belly doesn’t mean you are fat.” I patted his belly. “And I like beefy guys anyway.” Saying this out loud in front of the others was probably the proof that I drank too much already. 

Nathan smiled and patted his belly as we continued our conversation. Thankfully Bella didn’t comment on what I just said except smirking teasingly. 

—————————————————————

“You sure this is the best place to watch the sunset? My legs are killing me.” I breathed heavily as I pushed myself to take one more step. 

“Yeah, we sometimes come here to watch the moon but the view is great with the sunset too.” Nathan helped me get on another rock. The climb would be easier if there was a path leading there but there wasn’t any and so we had to climb on rocks to get there. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be totally worth it.” Luna assured me. She was helping Bella to climb too. 

After a few more steps the surface finally got easier to walk on. We walked over to the edge and looked at the view of the whole city. We were right on time. The sun was setting on the one side of the city and shadows were falling towards the east. It was breath taking. 

Nathan came to my side and held my hand. I looked at him to see him smiling. That’s when I noticed that I was also smiling. On our other side Bella and Luna were kissing. Nathan chuckled and looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. 

————————————————————

The moon wasn’t full but it still shined brightly onto the forest. The light of our campfire and the fireflies in the distance made the scenery look magical but only some knew that it was truly magical. Some of those fireflies were actually fairies, according to what Bella said. 

The night was quiet except our talking and laughter. He snacks and booze was completely finished and now we were drinking the cheap soda we bought with the leftover money. It still tasted like the best soda I’ve ever drank. 

“You guys wanna go for a night run?” Luna asked. 

“Night run? Isn’t it dangerous? At this late we can’t see the circles very well.” Bella said. 

“We can if we shift.” Nathan said as he got up. Luna followed him and they took off their clothes. I turned my gaze away but Bella didn’t seemed to bother looking away. 

After a short while I felt something soft and furry brush against me. When I looked back I saw Nathan staring at me in his wolf form. His ears were perked and his tail was wagging. I smiled and petted his head and neck and he leaned into my hand when I did. 

“Alright let’s go then.” Bella got up and stretched. “Be careful Sean. You gotta be fast if you wanna keep up with wolves.” She grinned and dashed off into the forest. Luna chased her in a blink. 

Nathan was still waiting for me. I got up and stretched a bit. I still wasn’t sure how I’m supposed to run with him. He would most definitely pass me. Yet again Bella dashed really fast for a human so maybe somehow I can manage that too. 

“Alright umm you ready?” Nathan barked excitedly in response. “Okay... here goes nothing.” I ran into the forest with all my speed. 

As trees were passing by me I heard Nathan’s footsteps, or paw steps behind me. I was running really fast for a human now that I noticed but Nathan still could easily pass me. Instead he kept running beside me, he was glancing at me once in a while while we run and sometimes bark at me if we get too close to a fairy circle.

While we ran I felt something familiar. A sight that I remember or a smell maybe. I couldn’t quite make it out but it made me slow down and stop. Nathan stopped too and looked at me with his head tilted to the side. 

“Wait, this place is... Kayra, Yeli!” I shouted in to the darkness. Nathan growled uncomfortably. 

“Oh look brother, it’s the little raven, Sean!” Yeli flew down from a tree. 

“And He is here with his guard dog.” Kayra appeared from behind a tree with a small lantern in his hand. He actually looked like a firefly from the distance. 

“I wanted to say hi while I was passing through. We were on a night run.” I said as Nathan walked closer to me, rubbing his head to my hand. 

“Oh how kind of you! We actually weren’t expecting you so soon!” Yeli cheered like always. 

“What’s with the lanterns?” I asked Kayra. 

“It’s for Autumnal. We are calling spirits for the fall equinox.” He explained. 

“Isn’t it a bit early? August didn’t end long ago.” 

“It sometimes takes long to summon old gods so we start early for preparations.” 

“You should totally come and see the festivities!” Yeli said.

“I will probably have classes at the time so I can’t really promise.” Nathan was now slowly tugging on my T-shirt. 

“Awww it’s been too long since we had a witch guest at our equinox festival.” She pouted. 

“It’s alright sis, maybe the great witch will join this year.” Kayra comforted her. 

“Great witch?” 

“Oh the first witch of this town. You should know him, you met him a few days ago.” Yeli reminded me. 

“You mean Don? He joins your festivals?” I asked 

“Oh, you call him that? Yes he joins our festivals whenever he gets the chance.” She clapped her wings like hands. 

“Ah I see... anyway, good luck with the preparations. I gotta go now.” I was afraid that if Nathan tugged on my T-shirt more he was going to rip it.

“Have a good night Sean!” They both waved goodbye and we went to our way. 

I petted Nathan’s head as we walked towards the camp. 

“Sorry, just wanted to take a look at how they were doing.” Nathan licked my hand and I rubbed it on him in response. 

Before he could jump on me I dashed off. We ran for the rest of our way to the camp. 

————————————————————

Luna and Bella were already there when we reached the camp. Bella was sitting under a tree while Luna laid on her legs in her wolf form. Bella was scratching between Luna’s ears while Luna was wagging her tail like crazy. 

“Hey, What took you guys so long? You didn’t have a make out session or something right?” She said teasing. 

“No, I just talked to some fairies that’s all.” I said as I sat down on another tree. Nathan quickly laid on my legs, his tail already wagging as if he was waiting for this. I smiled and scratched his neck. 

“You did wha- when did you even met any fairies?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Yesterday.” I really didn’t wanna have a conversation right now. I felt like I was bursting with energy but at the same time really tired. 

“I hope you were planning to tell me about it.” She said narrowing her eyes. 

“Of course.” I actually wasn’t sure about telling her but anyway. 

I looked up at the moon which looked like a sleepy glowing eye. The night was peaceful and quiet. I was with the people I cared about. My lover was now sleeping on my lap and I really feel like I made that new beginning I wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a cute chapter where my babies have fun before their classes start. It was actually going to be a shorter one but I just kinda kept writing after a while.


	19. Because this story needs more gays

The first week of classes went by pretty quick. The four of us mostly hang out after classes. We couldn’t see each other in classes because we all had different majors. Mine was computer science while Nathan was studying biology, hoping to work as a teacher. Bella has nursery and Luna studies law. It’s bizarre when you think neither of us are normal humans yet here we are studying for normal jobs. 

We were having lunch at the cafeteria. It was way more crowded than it was before since the classes started. We were sitting at our usual table and enjoying the small pizza slices. Bella was on a heated conversation with Nathan about ‘can a person get sick because of too much yeast’. Luna and I were listening to their argument until someone we don’t know came and asked us something. 

“Umm hello? Is this seat taken?” Asked a baby faced guy with light brown hair cut so short that is almost completely shaven off. His green eyes were glinting with hope and shyness. He almost looked like me, me before I met my friends. 

“No, go ahead.” I smiled warmly that I got from Nathan. It seemed to work because he smiled too and sat down next to me. Nathan moved on his couch and scooted closer to me. 

“Thank you. I, uh couldn’t find an empty seat.” He averted his eyes, which was something I used to do a lot. I kinda wanted to give him a hug but I guess that would be inappropriate. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. What’s your name?” Nathan and Bella stopped their conversation and now all the attention was on the guy, which caused him to get nervous. 

“It’s Hosuh...” He said, almost in a whisper. 

“I’m Sean. This dummy that tries to make himself look bigger is my boyfriend Nathan.” Nathan immediately stopped puffing his chest and looked away embarrassed. “And these two are Bella and Luna.” 

“Hey.” Luna nodded. 

“Before you ask, yes, I’m the bad bitch of the group.” Bella’s self introduction made Luna roll her eyes and made me chuckle. 

“Hello.” Hosuh greeted, now he was more relaxed. 

We continued our lunch as Nathan and Bella slowly returned to their argument. Hosuh didn’t talked at all and mostly kept his gaze on his lunch. Though I sometimes caught him looking at Nathan and Bella and chuckle softly. He also looked my way few times too. When I caught him looking at me and smile he would blush intensely and turn back to his lunch. 

“Who is ready for some late summer ice cream?” Bella asked right after finishing her last slice of pizza. 

“We just finished eating, let me at least digest it first.” I whined. 

“Oh but our path towards the ice cream shop is more than enough for us to burn our food, my sweet summer child.” Bella said back while shaking her finger at me. 

“I can go for some dessert.” Luna said. 

“Yup, me too.” Nathan joined the rival team. As I was clearly outnumbered I had no chance but subdue. 

“Fine but you are paying for my ice cream Bella. Remember, you ate half of our snacks at the camp.” I smiled slyly. 

“Ouch, my wallet! Alright then.” Bella smiled back with her eyes narrowed. 

We got up from our seats and got ready to go. Hosuh looked at us as if he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. I turned to him and asked. 

“Hey Hosuh, wanna join us?” Nathan looked at me with a cocked brow. 

“I... don’t know. I really don’t want to cause trouble to you guys.” His hands fidgeted on his lap. 

“Pfft, nonsense! Come on, the more the merrier. At least as long as Sean is paying for your ice cream.” Bella put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Don’t worry I will.” I assured Bella. “So what do you say, Hosuh? You coming?” 

“I... don’t want to cause-“ 

“You won’t cause trouble. Come on now.” Nathan comforted Hosuh to my surprise. I thought he would keep his jealous boyfriend attitude. 

Hosuh looked at Nathan and back at me. He then nodded and got up. His cheeks were still bright red. I smiled and patted him on the back, then went back beside Nathan and held his hand before he got too jealous. 

————————————————————

On our way to the ice cream shop Bella pulled me with her to talk in private. Luna shrugged and kept on going as Nathan and Hosuh followed her. We followed them from a distance that what we talked wouldn’t be heard. 

“You know he is just a human right?” Bella asked. Her arm was intertwined with mine. 

“Yeah, I know. I also didn’t sense any ill will from him.” I assured her. 

“Yeah. If it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t have let you bring him with us.” 

“Hey, I thought you also liked him.” I looked at her. 

“He is nice but we can’t let him involved with us too much Sean.” She warned me.

“Calm down. He won’t notice anything. You know that the veil makes him ignore magical presence.” 

“But once he learns our secret, the veil gets lifted completely.” 

“It won’t happen. Don’t worry.” 

“Why did you invite him anyway?” She looked at me questioningly. 

“I just... He looked a lot like me. Before I met you guys. I just want him to have a chance too.” Bella looked at me and sighed.

“You are too good Sean. Maybe even for your own good.” We didn’t talked on the rest of the way.

————————————————————

I must admit, ice cream was actually a good idea. As I got another spoonful of chocolate sweetness I became more glad that I listened to Bella but of course I didn’t said that to her because I didn’t want to listen to her ‘I told you so’ talk.

Others seemed quite satisfied as well. Apart from my only cocoa ice cream, Nathan with his strawberry and chocolate ice cream, Bella and her various fruit ice cream, Luna and her vanilla and caramel ice cream and lastly Hosuh and his cookie dough ice cream made them all put on happy smiles. 

“Look how pretty my notes are! Too bad I’ll never study them.” Bella was showing some pictures to Luna on her phone. 

“You sure you only want cocoa?” Nathan asked me. He brushed his arm to mine and smiled. 

“Yup, these were always my favourite.” I took another spoon from my cold dessert. 

“Thanks for treating me, Sean.” Hosuh thanked me again. He already thanked me while I was paying for the ice cream too. 

“It’s alright Hosuh. I didn’t pay for my ice cream anyway.” I smiled and Nathan looked over my shoulder to him. 

“Which classes were you going into? I haven’t seen you around.” Nathan asked. 

“Oh, I’m going to the medical school. I wasn’t around at the campus because I couldn’t convince my parents to let me stay in a dorm until today.” He explained as he played with his ice cream. 

“Why didn’t they let you?” Nathan asked. 

“Well... they are kinda strict and... they didn’t want me to stroll too far away.” He took a spoonful of the melted ice cream. Nathan and I glanced at each other.

“Then it’s nice that you got some independence.” I said. 

“Yeah...” he kept playing with his ice cream that looked like a sweet soup now. He wasn’t smiling anymore. 

I looked at Nathan for a moment before he nodded. I turned back to Hosuh and smiled. 

“Hey, how about you hang out with us from now on.” I suggested. 

“Huh?” Hosuh looked at me shocked. Then looked at Nathan, he smiled and nodded as well. 

“I, don’t know what to say. Thank you. I-“ Hosuh’s word was cut by Bella as she patted him on the back. 

“Oooh another fellow for our fellowship, huh? Well then you are one of us now!” She cheered but I knew she was still uncertain about including him to our group. 

“One of us, one of us, one of us...!” Bella and Nathan started chanting as Luna and I just smiled. 

Hosuh smiled brighter than he ever did earlier and he thanked us a few times after that. Maybe he didn’t suit in as a normal human but we were ready to try to accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches?!


	20. Can we have faith for everyone?

“I don’t wanna do it...” I whined as I drove the car while Bella was sitting next to me, texting to Luna where we were going. 

“Come on Sean. Last time was a disaster, I know but this time I won’t let him freeze me.” She put down the phone and looked at me. 

“Why do you want to go back there anyway? I thought you were mad at him.” I turned right after giving signal. 

“You were mad at him. I knew what he was capable of so I didn’t get that mad. Also we need to learn more about your axe since you couldn’t figure out how to summon it.” She gestured at my necklace. 

I still wasn’t sure if Bella could stop him from freezing her. 

“I still feel like this is a bad idea. Maybe if I have more time I can find out how to summon it or I can just ask fairies.” 

“No, we are not asking fairies. They will try to take it away from you. Just trust me Sean. I knew him longer than you did and I know how he is. I can convince him to teach you a few things.” 

“That’s what he wanted in the first place! That’s why he threw a huge ass gargoyle at me.” I retorted. 

“I know and I’m sorry but it won’t happen again. You told me he wanted to test you, right? That means you passed his test and he won’t throw gargoyles at you.” She tried to convince me. 

“Yeah, he can throw a fucking dragon at me instead.” I was grumpy because of a project that kept me awake whole night. 

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t have a dragon.” She patted my shoulder to calm me down. What could go wrong, right?

————————————————————

“Hello Bella and hello Sean. It’s great to see you two again.” Don greeted us at the door with a satisfied smile. 

“I don’t remember telling you my name.” I narrowed my eyes. 

“But you told your name to fairies. That’s almost the same as telling me.” His smile widened. I kinda wanted to punch him.

“Alright, do you know why we are here?” I crossed my arms. 

“You are here to ask about the Firm Strike.” He said matter of factly. 

“Lucky guess I say.” I stage whispered to Bella and she smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Well there wasn’t anything else we could have asked anyway.” She said. 

“Don’t encourage him.” I said as Don opened the door more and let us in. 

————————————————————

“Oh I see the problem.” Don checked the necklace one last time. 

“You do?” Bella questioned. 

“Yeah... you don’t know the axe’s name.” He said to me. What? 

“What do you mean? Isn’t it Firm Strike?” 

“No, it was just a cool name I made up.” He grinned. Now I really wanted to punch him. 

“What if something dangerous happened?! What would I do if I couldn’t summon the axe?” I hardly stopped myself from freaking out. 

“If something dangerous were to happen, I would know. Still I’m glad you came to me now. I got a word that a hunter is in the town.” Don said as he played with his beard. 

“A hunter? Is it a bad thing?” I thought that Nathan’s pack protected this town. 

“It depends actually... I’ll investigate it further but first we must make sure you can defend yourself.” Don raised his hand and shouted. 

“Balthazar!” My necklace shook and flew away from my neck to Don’s hand. It then grew and morphed into a real axe. Now Don was holding the Firm Strike... or Balthazar, apparently. 

“Balthazar? Isn’t it a persons name?”

“It is, it’s actually the name of the original owner of the Firm Strike. For some reason it only reacts to this name.” He said as he looked at the axe. 

“Isn’t it the name of an old hunter or something?” Bella asked. 

“It is. This axe was made specifically to kill magical creatures.” That sounds grim. 

“I have no intention to kill someone. I just want to keep myself and my friends safe.” I raised my hands. 

At that moment Balthazar flew away from Don’s hand to my hand. I looked at the axe in shock but Don didn’t seem surprised. 

“No hunter has the intention to kill a creature of the deep world without reason. That’s why the axe can read your heart and make sure you won’t regret killing someone later.” 

“That’s good to know... so, all I have to do is yell Balthazar to call the axe?” 

“That’s it yeah. To turn the axe back to the necklace you don’t have to do anything, axe will go back as soon as the danger is over.” He said and with some comedic timing the axe became a necklace again, back around my neck. 

“Alright, thanks. I’ll... let you know when there is a problem.” I got ready to leave and Bella stood behind me. 

“Don’t be a stranger. I know you are still mad but you can always come here for help.” He smiled sadly... I no longer wanted to punch him. 

“You go ahead and start the car Sean. I... have some things to talk with Don.” Bella waved at me and I nodded and went back to the car.

————————————————————

I watch as Sean walks back to the car. As soon as he is out of the hearing range I turn back to Don. 

“He is not the only one mad at you about the last time.” I frown at him. 

“I already apologised Bella. What else do you want from me?” He sighed. 

“I want you to trust me more and don’t just freeze me. Also don’t throw a gargoyle at my friend without letting me know first!” I almost threw my hands in the air and yell but I kept myself. 

“I know but also we both know that you would stop me from doing that and he wouldn’t be able to wake the Balthazar. You would be surprised what a great teacher despair is.” 

“What if he couldn’t have done it? What if he was hurt?!” I didn’t know what I would do if one of my friends were to get injured because I couldn’t protect them. 

“You know that I wouldn’t let him get hurt. Also do I have more faith in your friend than you have?” He crossed his arms and cocked a brow. I really wanted to punch him. 

“No, that’s not... it’s just that he learned he was a witch so soon and he... I can’t know how confusing it would be for him. You were with me to teach me about the deep world but he is just got thrown in this world. First he learned that his roommate was a werewolf, then he learned that he is a witch then leaned that I am a witch too and then all the fairy stuff and the deep world and now the hunters...” I massaged my head and closed my eyes.

“You worry too much. All your friends, the four of you, are so strong. I have big hopes for all of you and I know that in any situation you will be alright, together.” He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I no longer wanted to punch him... 

“Thanks, I didn’t know you believed in us like this.” 

“Always... I especially believe in you, Bella.” He kissed my forehead and fixed the hairs that got on my face. 

“Thanks... dad.” 

————————————————————

“So, what did you talk with him?” I asked after a minute on the road. 

“Oh, I just yelled at him for freezing me.” She smiled. 

“Poor bastard...” we chuckled and kept the pleasant silence for a few minutes. I felt like the air in the car was easier than when we were going there. 

“So... you have any idea who this hunter is?” Bella asked the big question we both had in mind. 

“Hmmm I think I have an idea.” I said. 

“It’s Hosuh isn’t it?” Bella glanced at me. 

“Oh it’s obviously Hosuh.” I nodded. I knew he was lying when he talked about his family. That same feeling in my guts when Nathan was trying to hide that he was a werewolf...

“You think that others noticed?” She asked. 

“I’m not sure but we might have to ask some questions to Hosuh when we get back.” 

“Yeah... I didn’t felt any bad intentions from him and all hunters swear to protect the deep world but we might have to interrogate him just in case, detective Sean.” She rubbed her hands together in a sly manner and smirked. 

“I agree, detective Bella.” I laughed. 

“I guess the deep world needs us again. The magical detectives!” She cheered. 

“Haha I thought we were ghosts?” I glanced at her and back to the road. 

“We can be both. Magical ghost detectives!” She said proudly. Looks like the world needs legends again.


	21. Misfortunes seldom come singly

It was a cool autumn night. It was as if the summer fled from this forgotten town to leave it with nothing but newly falling leaves. Our job tonight was no walk in the park, we had to interrog-

“Sean, stop doing a monologue. We are at his dorm.” Bella elbowed me. I rubbed my side and apologised quietly. 

I knocked on Hosuh’s door room. He was staying in a single room with no roommates, which was our luck. That means we can just use his room for interrogation. The dorm room opens with a click and we immediately barge in. Hosuh yelps in shock before Bella can close his mouth. 

“Hmmm mhmhhh mhm.” Hosuh muffled behind Bella’s hand over his mouth. 

“Shhh calm down! We won’t hurt you dummy.” Bella whisper-yelled. 

“Sorry for barging in like that. We wanted to ask you some questions.” I said as I closed the door and put a spell on it to make sure no sound escapes the room. I learned this one from Bella, she called it ‘privacy’... sometimes I think she isn’t great coming up with names. 

“Mhmh hmm.” Hosuh mumbled with a cocked brow. 

“Bella... your hand.” 

“Oh, right.” She pulled her hand back and Hosuh took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He looked at me and Bella. 

“Well, like I said we wanted to ask som-“ 

“Are you a hunter?” I gave Bella a look. I thought we agreed on to ease him up first. 

“W-wha? What are you talking about?” He looked more shocked and his face have gotten pale. I guess we are doing it this way. 

“We heard there was a hunter, going around the town. We immediately knew it was you.” I said, my arms crossed. 

“And remember that you can’t lie to us. We can easily know when you lie.” Bella stood next to me, her arms also crossed. 

“I... I don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Hosuh forced a smile. 

“Lie!” Bella shouted but it startled me instead of Hosuh. 

“Alright... I’m really not sure what’s going on.” This one was a half truth. I guess he was still confused. 

“Look, Hosuh, we know that you are a hunter. We know this because we are witches. That’s also how we know when you lie.” I walked closer to him and noticed that he was longer than me. It was a weird change after Nathan. 

“I... okay, I’ll tell you guys what you want to know.” He sighed defeated. He was also blushing because I was pretty close to him right now. 

“Atta’boy.” Bella smiled victorious and we finally moved on to our interrogation.

————————————————————

After we finally broke the guy there was only one thing left for us to do... examine him closely with a magnifying glass and find his little dirty sec- 

“Sean, you are doing it again.” Bella shook me from my shoulder. I shook my head and continued my questions.

“So, you came here to investigate the rogue vampires that was seen around the forest?” 

“Yes... my master wanted this to be my proving exam.” Hosuh admitted with his head low. 

“Master huh? Kinky.” I elbowed Bella for her comment. 

“So you don’t have any intention on hurting the pack?” I asked as Bella rubbed her side. 

“No. Hunters and Cecil’s pack have always been in good terms.” I sighed in relief. I was glad that Hosuh wasn’t a bad guy. 

“Why are you guys asking me these? Did Cecil send you?” Hosuh asked concerned. 

“No, the head witch sent us. He wanted us to investigate this new hunter in town.” Bella said. Her lie made me all tingly but I didn’t let it show on my face. Good thing Hosuh can’t detect lies like us. 

“Oh... am I in trouble?” Hosuh scratched his head. 

“No. Quite the opposite actually. We were afraid that you might have been sent out to take out Cecil’s pack.” 

“Come on Sean, do you really think he can take on the whole pack by himself?” Bella rolled her eyes. 

“Hey...” Hosuh sounded hurt. I just shrugged and looked at Bella. 

“I dunno, I know nothing about hunter training. Anyway, what do you know about these vampires, Hosuh?” I turned back to him.

“I know that they call themselves Bloodfallen. They are a group of vampiric people that search for... exotic bloods.” He looked at the side as he finished his sentence. 

“What do you mean by exotic blood?” I tilted my head. 

“Werewolf blood. From lots of different packs. Sometimes they even take samples from endangered species of the deep world.” 

“So they are basically a blood mafia for vampires... cool!” Bella laid back on the couch. 

“It would be cool if they weren’t after Nathan’s pack.” 

“We are not sure if they are still after the pack. They already got what they wanted from two members of Cecil’s pack. Nathan’s cousins if I recall.” Hosuh interrupted. 

“Nathan’s cousins... yeah Nathan told me about the tragedy.” I looked down and frowned.

“How did you find us? It wasn’t a coincidence that you just sat next to us right?” Bella asked. 

“Well, I knew that Nathan and Luna were members of the pack but I didn’t knew that they were accompanied with two witches.” He glanced between two of us. 

“Yeah we are a strange bunch.” I said smiling. 

“If you wanna join our little group you can easily fit in as a hunter.” Bella said. I looked at her and she just shrugged in response. 

“Why do you guys let me hang out with you? I’m just a human, not an interesting person either except being a hunter. Actually many of my colleagues call me a wimp.” Hosuh scratched his head and cleared his throat. 

“Nah, you are fine. I’m sure we all liked you when you were with us at the ice cream shop.” I assured him.

“Meh, actually I’m still not convinced.” Bella said. I gave her a look and she giggled.

“Just kiddin... you are a cutie.” She winked at Hosuh and he blushed embarrassed. God, this brings memories of embarrassed Nathan. 

“Yeah, you are totally a nine out of ten. I would definitely try to convince Nathan for a threesome with you if you were into guys.” I said half jokingly with a laugh. 

“And you would send a video to your best friend right?” Bella asked smugly. 

“Hahaha... no.” I said, deadpan.

Hosuh was now as red as a tomato. He was wiggling in his couch and refusing to look at us in the eye. He was especially not looking at my way. I don’t know why but there is a certain beauty to see a man get embarrassed like that. I guess that’s why I really like teasing Nathan. 

“Come on guys... stop with the tea-“ Hosuh’s sentence was cut by a ringing of a phone. At first I glanced at Bella but then saw Hosuh taking out his phone. 

“Hello? Yes, I’m at my dorm...” he tried his best to keep his voice straight. He nodded once in a while as he talked to his phone. Suddenly his eyes widened and he got up from his couch. We looked at him with worried expressions until he closed the phone. 

He then went into his bedroom without saying anything. Bella and I looked at each other and both of us shrugged in confusion. After a minute Hosuh came back with a jacket that looked too thick to be worn at his weather. It also covered his arms and neck completely. He was also wearing pants that looked like they were made to move easily in them. Oh and he was also carrying a hunting rifle... Wait, A HUNTING RIFLE?! 

“Where did you find that?! How did no one noticed you bringing it into the campus?” I got up from my couch and looked at the rifle. 

The rifle had melon leaf patterns engraved on it. It had a silver bayonet and I guessed that it also had silver bullets. The wooden parts were made of acacia and honestly I wasn’t sure how I knew that. 

“It’s charmed by witches. People who doesn’t know about the deep world can’t see it.” Yeah, I don’t know what I expected. 

“Okay but where are you going?” Bella asked, as confused as me.

“Cecil called me... he said that the rogue vampires were sighted again.” Hosuh said. He took a few bottles from another bag on the ground and drank one and put the others in his pocket. 

“You are going to hunt them?” I asked. 

“Yes or at least I’ll help the pack hunt them down.” He took out his phone and was about to call someone. 

“Wait! Take us with you.” I stopped him. 

“Yeah! Let us help.” Bella joined me.

“What? I can’t... you guys can get hurt.” He said.

Bella and I looked at each other and smirked. 

“Hey, don’t worry about us.” Bella said. 

“After all...” I started.

“What could be worse than us?” We both said at the same time.


	22. The abyss is gonna be the first one to look away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. It contains violence and death so read at your own risk.

Smell of blood and serpents... That’s how a vampire smells. After that first fight against those blood suckers, I can easily distinguish them from any other smell. That’s all I need to track them down.

Luna and I were sent out to scout the area but this time our aunt was with us to make sure the same tragedy won’t happen again. I was leading them towards the place they were sighted. We were extra careful for getting ambushed. 

“We are close.” I whispered as I slowly hide behind some bushes. My fur helping me camouflage and not make a sound against the leaves. Super senses that vampires have are nothing to be underestimated. Also their inability to feel pain makes them much more horrific enemies. 

“They are about a hundred meters away.” Luna examined around. Our aunt was watching our back. 

“Let’s go back... We can’t take them on alone.” I nudged Luna and we went back to inform the alpha.

————————————————————

“Where is Don?” Bella asked to Cecil. The alpha wasn’t happy about us being here but he had to admit that he needs every help he can get. 

We arrived at the forest house two minutes ago and we have been struck by the intense atmosphere in here. Samwise and Samuel were watching the house for any intruders while the others prepared for the fight. 

Nathan’s little sister Ada and an older man was going to watch over the house and the grandparents after the twins and us went in the forest. One would expect the head witch to be here when such a great issue was in question but Don was not in sight.

“He said he needed time to prepare. He will join us in the forest.” Alpha said as he drank the potion Hosuh bring with him. He said that it helped the wounds to heal faster and made our blood poisonous for vampires. If only it tasted good too. 

“Does he think he is Gandalf? What does he need preparing for?” I frowned. The sour taste of the potion was still on my tongue.

“He might be working on a ritual to call spirits for aid. Stronger they are, the harder they get summoned.” Bella said. 

“Let’s hope he calls something stronger than that gargoyle. Even I could defeat it.” 

“Just let go man.” Bella rolled her eyes. 

“What about Nathan and Luna. Where are they?” I asked the alpha. 

“They went scouting with their aunt. I warned them to not get too close. We will go when they are back.” I hope they come back safely.

“How many vampires are there?” Hosuh asked. 

“We are guessing seven like last time but they most likely gathered more help, maybe some ghouls too.” Cecil grumbled. Great... we are probably outnumbered.

“Can’t you two summon some spirits? We might need every help we need.” Hosuh turned to us. 

Bella and I glanced at each other. I never tried to summon spirits before and I’m guessing neither did Bella. She seemed unsure but then looked at me and nodded.

“Alright, lets give it a shot.” Bella raised her fist with determination.

“We have to get outside first.” I said and alpha let us through the back door. Now we were alone between the forest and the house.

I took a deep breath and felt the energy flowing from the forest. We took our shoes off and felt the earth beneath our feet. I shook my arms and shrugged to get rid of the stress built up without my notice. 

“You ready?” Bella asked. 

“Yeah, lets do it.” But then an idea came to my mind. “Hold up!” I stoped Bella and turned towards the forest. I closed my eyes and focused. 

“Kayra, Yeli. I need your guidance.” I called out. 

“You are calling faeries? They won’t be helpful at fighting.” 

“I’m calling them so they can help us summon spirits.” I said. My eyes were still closed. I could feel them getting near. 

“Hello Sean!” Ah here they are. I opened my eyes and smiled at the faeries in front of me. 

“What do you need?” Kayra asked. His little hands were on his hips and he looked at me and Bella questioningly. 

“I need your aid in the summoning ritual. We need help with banishing the rogue vampires in the forest.” 

“Ahh those guys. We heard about them. We heard that they killed the children of the deep world for their blood.” Yeli pouted. 

“Yes, we can help you. Just follow our instructions.” 

————————————————————

The circle was ready. It was made out of sticks and flowers we found at the border of the forest. We had to be quick because the pack could go to the forest at any moment. Bella and I were standing in the circle barefoot. Kayra and Yeli were flying around us to make sure everything went smoothly. I took a shaky breath and looked at the forest when I heard a noise. 

“It’s Luna and Nathan!” Bella looked as well. They were all in their wolf form but they still looked surprised to see us. I just gestured them to get in the house so we can let the explanations for later. Nathan rubbed his side to me as he passed. I felt calmer and ready.

After they went in Bella and I looked at each other and opened our arms to the side. Our palms towards the sky and our eyes closed. Then we started the spell that we never learned before. 

Words come out of our mouth in an unknown language that I never heard before. Bella told me that these spells rest inside our deep mind. So that even when we don’t know what the spell is, our deep mind speaks it for us. 

Towards the end we finish the ritual and the circle is now burning with a soft blue flame. Now all we have to do is say the name we want to call. We have to choose carefully because if the spirit or the creature is too powerful for us to summon the ritual will be for nothing but we also don’t want to call something too weak against the vampires. 

Bella looks at me with a question in her eyes. We both think we should go big but not sure if they would hear us. This is our only chance and we don’t have time for another ritual. So it’s either all or nothing. We raise our hands and look at the night sky. The stars look brighter than they should be. Perhaps this is a sign. I hope this works.

“Come, our mistress   
Come, the mother of trees  
Come, the faerie queen   
We call you, Lady Titania.” 

We chant the spell... but nothing happened. Was it all for nothing?

“We screwed up. It didn’t work.” Bella let her hands fall to her sides. 

“It was dumb to try to summon Lady Titania.” Kayra crossed his arms.

“Our lady must be tired since the summer is over now.” Yeli nodded. 

I sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose. We should have played safe but noooo. We HAD to go and try to call the queen of faeries. The circle disappeared and there is no time to prepare a new one. 

“How did it go?” Hosuh came out from the back door to check on us but then stopped on his tracks when he saw our defeated expressions. “Oh... so it didn’t work.” I shook my head and sighed again.

After Hosuh came Nathan and Luna and Cecil. They seemed to notice that we couldn’t manage the summoning too. Cecil tried to encourage us.

“Don’t worry. We can still take care of ourselves. Your magic is still important for us to take care of the ghouls. Here Bella, take these stakes. If they get too close to you before you can cast a spell, stab them with it. Sean, I know you already have the magic axe but you might want to get a stake just in case.”

Cecil gave both of us stakes (six to Bella and two for me) and gathered everyone around. There were seven werewolves (Nathan, Luna, Cecil, Maya, Samuel, Samwise and Nathan’s aunt which I don’t know her name), one hunter as Hosuh and two witches as me and Bella. The team would be complete if Don was here too. Let’s just hope his ritual goes better than ours. 

“Alright, remember. Don’t act reckless and always help the fallen. It won’t be pretty if they use your body to turn you into a ghoul. Don’t look straight into their eyes and keep them away from yourself as much as possible.  
Now, lets go and show them that they messed with the wrong pack.” 

————————————————————

The forest was awfully quiet as if it knew something big was going down. I could feel the faeries watching us on top of trees. Kayra and Yeli went to warn them about the fight so no bystanders would get hurt. They also put lucky charms on us before they went. We might actually need luck. Nathan said there were seven vampires and twelve ghouls. So the number of vampires was the same but the great number of ghouls was a problem.

Soon we saw a group of vampires and ghouls near the campgrounds. Good thing the camp was closed. The small army was intimidating, ghouls were shaking and twitching aimlessly without an order from the vampires.

“Alright, we are here. Bella, Sean get ready to jinx them.” We were going to make their senses and vision hazy. This was going to give us great advantage against the vampires but the ghouls were going to be unaffected and they were going to know we are here. It was a risk we had to take. 

Nathan held my hand tightly and kissed me on the cheek. It made me embarrassed because we were right in front of his family but looks like he wanted to in case something went wrong.

To my surprise Hosuh also came closer and told me to be careful. He was slightly blushing. I smiled and nodded to assure him. 

Bella and I went closer to the vampires and walked into the camping grounds. It didn’t take long for them to notice us. I took a shaky breath and walk forward. 

“Hello. We heard that there was a party but looks like it’s mostly dead.” 

“I guess they don’t know anything about entertainment. There isn’t even any music.” Bella joined me with a grin. 

“Who the hell are you? Two kids looking for trouble?” One of the vampires scoffed. Then he gestured two ghouls to attack us. The ghouls weren’t fast but they weren’t as slow as the walking dead either. 

“Ohh party games? Which one is this? Piñata with rotten flesh? Let me get a stick. Balthazar!” The Firm Strike appeared in my hand and I made a quick motion to raise the axe and behead the undead. The headless body fell on the ground while the head rolled on to the side. 

“No no, I’m pretty sure it’s the pin the tail on the donkey game. Watch this!” She got one of the stakes and stabbed the ghoul right in middle of its forehead. She pulled it back and pushed the more dead body away. 

“Aww but you missed the butt. Tail doesn’t go to the forehead.” I said in disappointment but a grin was on my face. Bella shrugged with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m not really good at this game. I can’t even do it with my eyes open.” 

“Sorry guys, apparently we suck at party games.” We turned at the shocked vampires. Their faces were priceless.

“They are hunters!” One of the shouted.

“Kill them!” Another one commanded the ghouls. Now seven of them were approaching us. Bella and I glanced at each other and nodded. We raised our free hands towards the ghouls and said the spell. 

“Bind them o singing roots  
Stop them like ice and death.”

Right at that moment tree roots came out of the ground and grabbed the ghouls. The more they tried to escape the tighter the roots held them. Eventually their rotten bones got broken and they all fell on the ground motionless. 

“T-they are witches?!” The first vampire yelled as he took a step back. Man if I knew it would be this easy then just the two of us would be enough. 

“Don’t worry. The boss will soon be here. Then these brats will wish they were never born.” What did he just say? Reinforcements?! Uh oh... 

“You heard that? This is not good. We have to wait for the back up before we can jinx them.” Bella whispered. 

“Yeah.” I said under my breath. 

The vampires sent the last three ghouls to distract us. I dashed forward and swing the axe to the first ghoul, slicing him to two from his waist. 

The second ghoul approached and I swinged the axe upwards, hitting the ghoul’s chin and cutting her face in half. She shook backwards but collected herself. Only to be hit by my axe on the head once again. This time half of her head and her right arm including the shoulder was gone. 

The last one attacked me from behind, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me towards itself. I shook myself to get rid of the hold but it had an unnatural strength in its grasp. I got afraid that it might bite me but suddenly the hold was gone. 

When I looked behind the ghoul was laying on the ground with a stake behind his head. Bella looked at me worriedly and I nodded to assure her that I’m okay. She crouched and took the stake out of the undead’s head. Just when she was about to get up one of the vampires jumped on her. 

I swinged the axe to hit the vampire but only got its foot. Before I knew what was going on another vampire caught me from behind. Unlike the ghoul, they were making sure to hold my arms tightly. Bella was wrestling with the vampire I cut his foot. 

I swinged my head backwards and hit the vampire on their nose but the grasp didn’t ease one bit. I forgot that they couldn’t feel pain. Now all I gained was an ache behind my head. The vampire that finally caught Bella didn’t seem bothered by the lost foot either. 

“Caught you.” The male voice at my back whispered to my ear and trailed its fangs on my neck. A cold shiver traveled my body and I tried to escape his hold but he didn’t let me. When he reached my bite mark he pulled his mouth back. “Wait, What is thi-“ 

Before he could finish his word he was struck down by a huge mass. The same impact made me fall to the ground as well. When I looked next to me I saw his head getting crushed by a huge wolf jaw. Nathan shook his head until the vampire’s neck snapped and attacked the other vampires.

I hastily got up and turned towards the vampire holding Bella hostage. He looked at me and Nathan, then back to me and to my axe. He quickly grabbed Bella’s neck and squeezed it. 

“If you get closer I swear I’ll break her neck.” He threatened with a scared face. 

“Oh it’s not me that you should be scared of.” Before the vampire could have said anything he was pulled back by another wolf and thrown away like a rag doll. Luna then jumped on the vampires and finished him off by biting its neck. 

I offered a hand to Bella and pulled her up. We joined Nathan and Luna and attacked the rest of the vampires. Soon rest of the pack joined us and the vampires started to flee. 

Only one of them were able to get away but he was shot from the heart by the hunting rifle Hosuh had. I looked up and made a thumbs up to him. He did the same as he climbed down and the pack gathered once again. 

“Well, this was easy.” Hosuh said when he went down from the hill he was on. 

“Don’t relax.” Bella warned. 

“Yeah, we heard that a back up was on the way and they are most likely stronger than these guys.” I said. The alpha snarled as he looked around. 

“Well, at least we have the upper hand. They will be confused when they come here and we will use the surprise factor. You can also do the spell you were going to do before and add to our advantage.” Hosuh said as he rubbed his chin. 

“Alright... I think I have an idea.” Bella said with a sly smile. 

————————————————————

“This is a terrible idea.” I say to myself as I am sitting on a picnic table with ghoul and vampire corpses around me. Not only the smell is terrible but also the uneasy feeling of being a live bait was getting on my nerves. 

Nathan hated this idea more than I did actually but for this plan to work, a witch was supposed to be down here while the others were hiding on the hill and I was down here because I had the highest kill count. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Balthazar was laying on my lap without any traces of blood on it. Actually there wasn’t any blood anywhere. Neither ghouls nor vampires had blood in them. It made things easier I guess. At least I won’t have to clean my clothes. 

“What happened here? Who are you?” I raised my head towards the female voice and looked at the vampires coming towards me. There were only five of them. Should be easy enough. 

“What does it look like? I killed your men. Honestly, they weren’t really a challenge.” I said as I got up and walked forward. I made sure to not step on the bodies. I laid the axe on my shoulder and tried to look calm. These guys didn’t dressed like thugs, unlike the ones on the ground. All of them were wearing black suits except the one on the middle, she was wearing a blood red shirt. I guessed that she was the boss.

Her braided black hair was falling to her hips and her grey eyes were looking at me coldly. Her black lipstick was making her frown more visible on here pale skin. At first I thought she was blind but she seemed to see me clearly.

“You, killed all of my men? Who are you?” She repeated her question. Her eyes were locked on me. That’s good. 

“You can call me Balthazar. I am a hunter sent out to take you down.” Good thing vampires don’t have lie detectors like witches have.

“Hmmm I would believe you... if I didn’t knew you were lying.” She smiled. 

“Huh? I am not lying.” I tilted my head and tried to keep my voice calm. 

“Honey, I am a witch too. I can feel when you lie. Also I know that you hide your friends up at that hill. Would you like to call them yourself or do I have to bring the whole hill down.” She put one hand on her waist and raised he other one. Dammit! She is a rogue witch. We didn’t planned this. 

I took a deep breath and turn towards the hill. I gestured them to come down and turned back at the witch. 

“So, you saw through my lie. If you are a witch too why are you working with a vampire gang?” I asked her.

“Oh please. I don’t work with a vampire gang. I rule the vampire gang. They bring me blood for my rituals and I give them whatever they want.” She wasn’t lying. I narrowed my eyes.

“Rituals? What kind of rituals need so much blood? Only from the deep world too?” She chuckled at my question.

“Immortality.” She simply said. It wasn’t a lie either. 

“Immortality.” I repeated. Did she do all this for that? 

“A witch can live really long, so much longer than a human but living forever like vampires except without the curse doesn’t come with a low price.” She took all those lives just to live longer. 

“Too bad your immortality ends here.” My voice was shaking with anger. I could hear Balthazar whispering intensely. It was as angry as me.

Bella and Hosuh stood next to me and the pack was gathered behind us. We clearly outnumbered them but it didn’t felt like we were in advantage. It didn’t matter to me though. I was ready to get rid of these guys. 

“Oooh a cocky one aren’t you? Tell you what kiddo, I’m not scared of you.” She snapped her fingers and the vampires at her side started to come towards us. We prepared ourselves to fight. 

The vampires stopped on their tracks when a bright light came from the lake next to the camping grounds. It was illuminating the whole place with a golden light. A soft humming was heard as a figure appeared from the light. 

The vampires started to scream and shout. When we looked at them we saw that they were burning but there was no fire on them. 

“Sunlight?! But it’s the middle of the night!” One of them shouted. 

As they slowly turned to ashes the figure became more apparent. It was a women with long wavy brown hair (even longer than that witch) and leaf green eyes. She was smiling and humming a lullaby as she ride on a white horse. 

“What? Who called her? Who called Lady Titania?!” The witch shouted as she clenched her hands to fists. She looked at me furiously. 

“That is quite enough Marceline. Your little mischief is over.” Titania said in with a beautiful voice that sounded like summer wind. 

Marceline looked back at Titania and too a deep breath. She closed her eyes and her expression went back to her calm self. 

“Alright... I’ll leave this town and your flea filled pack alone.” She said as she opened her eyes.

“Really? You’ll just go?” Bella asked as she looked confused. She was still holding the stake high for defence. 

“You learn when to give up when you live as long as I did.” She shrugged and looked at me.

“You... are an interesting one. I hope we will meet again sometime ‘Balthazar’.” She smiled faintly as she disappeared into the shadows. 

“Why did you let her go?” I looked at Titania with a scoff. 

“She cannot die, at least in the way you do, my child. She did horrible things for that curse she thought was a blessing.” Her smile vanished and she looked sad. 

“Can’t we capture and imprison her?” Hosuh asked. 

“Many tried but all of them have failed.” Titania said.

“Why didn’t faes do it? I’m sure they can do it easily.” I asked. It just didn’t make sense to me why they let her go. 

“Imprisoning someone is against our nature and she is already imprisoned to life by her curse.” 

“Well, she looked pretty free to me. Killing people left and right as she pleases.” I tried to calm down but I was still mad for letting her go. 

“I know you are angry my child but please understand that there is nothing I can do to imprison or kill her.” She pleaded and she was suddenly in front of me. 

I didn’t back off when she hugged me. Her hand slowly caressing my head and she was slowly humming again. I found myself hugging her back and feeling calmer. I closed my eyes and stepped back. Bella and Hosuh was looking at me and Titania as the pack was standing a few meters away. I’m sure it looked weird when I hugged her but I guess I just needed that. 

“Thank you for your help, Lady Titania. I am sorry for...” 

“I know my little raven. Just remember that you will have our aid when you seek it.” She smiled and looked at Bella “So do you, my little kitten.” 

“Thanks, I guess?” She was still confused by everything that happened. Honestly I was confused too but I stopped thinking hard about these things a while ago. 

“I am here! What did I miss?” Don came running with another man next to him. The man had greenish brown hair that came down to his pointy ears. He also had leaf green eyes just like Titania. They actually looked pretty similar except the hair and the ears. 

“Oh, my dear! What are you doing here?” The man asked Titania. 

“These children asked for my help. What are ‘you’ doing here, Oberon?” Titania asked. She kinda sounded annoyed. 

“Oh, my summer flower! The great witch asked me for my help too.” Oberon said. 

“Well, I already took care of things.” She said.

“What? Really? My bright sunshine, you are amazing!” Oberon cheered.

“We would have been here sooner if it didn’t take you so long for you to arrive.” Don retorted to Oberon. 

“Hehe, I had to take care of my flowers first.” Oberon scratched the back of his head. 

“Can we just go home.” Bella closed and shook her head. I kinda felt dizzy too. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s just go rest first.” I looked up to Bella and saw her slowly shaking. I felt really sleepy. Maybe I can just sleep here...


	23. Any port in a storm

Hmm it’s morning already? The bed is so soft. I don’t wanna get up. I hold Nathan closer. I think he wanted to sleep with me again. I open my eyes and close them again. The sunlight was shining on my eyes. I move around in the sheets. 

I slowly open my eyes again to see the well illuminated room. I don’t recognise this place. The walls look like they are made with tree barks. Actually it looks like we are inside a tree. I open my eyes wider and look down. Nathan is sleeping, snuggled up with me. We are sleeping in... something that looks like a bird nest made with sticks and colourful strings that is filled with cottons and soft feathers. A thin layer of silk sheets cover us. The room is illuminated by the sunlight coming from the holes in the ceiling.

I slowly get up and look around. We are the only ones in this small room. The room doesn’t have a door. Instead it has a round hole that opens to a corridor. The room was mostly empty except the nest bed. We were the only ones in here. 

“Ah Sean! You are awake!” A chirping voice came from above us. I looked up to see Yeli fly down from one of the holes. She glided and perched on the side of the nest. 

“Yeli... where are we?” I looked around the room again. 

“We are in the fairy kingdom Tir Na Nog. You are currently inside the deep world!” She gestured around us with her wings. 

“Deep world? How did we end up here?” I sat straighter and looked at the fairy. 

“You and the little kitten fell asleep after the fight against Marceline. Lady Titania offered her kindness to take you to her palace.” 

“It wasn’t really much of a fight though... Wait, we are at the Lady Titania’s palace? Since when?” How long was I sleeping? 

“For about three days you have been here. When Bella and you fell asleep, Lady Titania wished for you to come through the gate with your mates.” So only Luna and Nathan accompanied us. 

“If we are in the deep world... will Lady Titania let us leave?” I know that once mortals visit the kingdom of the fae they rarely be able to leave. 

“Yes, she accepted the pleadings of Cecil’s pack so you may leave after you are completely healed.” Yeli looked disappointed when she said that. I sighed in relief and looked at Nathan. He was snoring softly and was holding me tightly. 

I smiled and patted his head. He mumbled in his sleep and moved his head. I looked back at Yeli. 

“Where are Bella and Luna?” 

“They are in another room but I advise you to not search for them alone. You will most definitely get lost in the palace. Many mortals spent years trying to find their way back.” She closed her eyes and shook her head in hopelessness. I gulped loudly at the thought. 

“Can you lead us to their room?” I asked. 

“Sure thing! You need to wake your mate first though.” I looked back down at Nathan. He looked so adorable when sleeping like that. 

I almost didn’t want to wake him but we had to get out of the deep world soon. We already stayed too long in my opinion and I’m sure faes won’t be waiting for us to leave any time soon. If it was for them they would keep us here forever... so much for no imprisonment. 

“Nate... hey, wake up.” I touched his cheek and did it again when he moved around. Soon he opened his eyes and looked around. 

When he looked up to me his eyes widened and he suddenly jumped and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while. When we let go he stared at me lovingly and I placed a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you.” Nathan whispered with a smile. 

“I love you two times.” I said with a smile. Nathan chuckled and kissed me.

“Awww how lovely!” I totally forgot that Yeli was still here. I pulled back and turned back to the fairy while blushing.

“Let’s go. Yeli, please take us to Luna and Bella.” I said as we got up from our comfortable nest. 

————————————————————

After a long walk through corridors and tunnels we finally reached the round door that leads to the room. Bella was already awake and was talking to Luna. When she saw us coming in, her smile widened and she cheered. 

“Sean! Nathan! You guys are awake too.” She slowly got up from her nest and hugged both of us. I smiled when we hugged her back. Nathan gestured Luna to join the group hug. She did so and we embraced each other. 

“Awww, this is so sweet.” Sigh... I guess you can’t have privacy with fair folk. 

We let go and sat on the side of Bella’s nest. Yeli flew and landed on my shoulder. She didn’t weight anything. It was as if a feather landed on me instead of a fairy as big as a crow. 

“Man, this place is really weird.” Luna looked around. 

“Welcome to Tir Na Nog. Do you guys think they have tour catalogs here?” I joked and Bella snickered.

“I can give you a tour of you want to!” Yeli suggested as she jumped on my shoulder. 

“Thank you Yeli. We will leave soon anyway.” 

“Awww...” Yeli pouted and sat down. 

“Luna is right too. This place has an unnerving vibe to it but I’m not sure why. The weather is always sunny with a few clouds that move faster than the ones in our world. The sun never goes down either. So it’s always morning.” Bella commented. 

“Oh it becomes morning when our lady is asleep. Lady Titania is the Mistress of the night after all. So when she wakes up Sol goes to sleep instead.” Yeli said with her wings up high. 

“The air is perfect too, never too hot nor too cold. It also smells like flowers but it doesn’t trigger my allergies.” I added. 

“I also noticed that the forest that is seen from the windows seem endless. How big is Tir Na Nog really?” Nathan looked at Yeli.

“It’s almost as big as the deep world. Most of the creatures of the night reside here.” She said. 

“I know that faes and faeries are here but what else is living here?” Luna asked. 

“Well, the ones that used to live in your world now passed into the deep world. Like centaurs and satyrs. Also unicorns, leprechauns, mermaids, trolls, spirits, dragons... the list goes on. Some werewolves and vampires and witches live here too. Sometimes even humans visit here but they die too fast.” Yeli swinged her feet as she tried to remember all of the creatures within Tir Na Nog. 

“So this is basically a country for magical creatures.” Bella looked up. Sol (this world’s sun) was about to go down but the room was still illuminated. 

“We have to go soon. We don’t know how many days have passed since we left. We were here for three days after all.” 

“Oh it’s been only one day in your world so you don’t need to worry.” Yeli assured us. 

“And it was weekend... wow we are really lucky huh?” Bella whistles and grinned. 

“Please don’t push it Bella.” Luna put a hand on Bella’s mouth but quickly withdraw it.

“Eww did you lick my hand?” Luna sneered as Bella laughed. 

“Hey If it was weekend, does that mean we can stay for another three days?” Nathan asked.

“Oh no... those three days can easily turn into three months here. It’s best if we go now.” I said and Bella nodded. 

“Ugh I really could use a vacation though. Only one month into the semester and I’m already spent.” Nathan leaned on me and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. 

“I know. Honestly I can use one too.” I said.

“Im sure we all can use a vacation right now but not here. Come on, Sol is down. Let’s go see Lady Titania.” Bella said as she got up and we all followed Yeli to the throne room.

—————————————————————

The throne room was full of faeries of all kind. Banshees, ariels, grims, changelings, elves, fire sprites, muryans, selkies, spriggans... even some that I cannot recognise. There are also some humans that I guess are werewolves and vampires. I can’t see any witches though. Everyone seemed like they were arguing something serious.

“Good night, my sweet children who bears the scent of the wind, I hope you had the prettiest dreams and good night the wolves who wear the flesh of men.” Oberon walked towards us from the crowd. Titania was also with him. Bella stepped forward and bowed slightly. 

“A thousand thanks, your eminence. Thanks to you we are able to heal up.” She raised her head up and stepped back. 

“Ahh how flattering. It’s magnificent how the children doesn’t stop respecting their elders.” Oberon put his hands on his hips and smiled. 

“Not to be rude Grian Oberon but we were talking to Lady Titania.” I interrupted. 

“Please don’t mind my husband. He likes to take all the applause for things he didn’t do.” Titania put a hand on Oberon’s shoulder and stepped forward. 

“We don’t mind, our fair lady. We just came here to take your pardon for leaving Tir Na Nog.” Bella said. 

“Hmm are you sure that you won’t like to stay for a little longer? We are going to hold a feast.” Titania smiled softly. 

“It depends. Will you let us leave afterwards?” Bella asked. 

“Hehe! I may or I may not. You witches with the touch of the fair folk and all the denizens of deep world’s night are my children after all.” Titania said with a motherly tone. 

“Too bad you and your mates cannot stay here... I wanted to ask lots of things to you. At least tell me, when is your marriage?” Oberon asked as he invaded our personal space. 

“M-marriage?” Nathan repeated. 

“We are still students.” Luna said and I guess this was the first time I’ve seen her blush.

“What does it have to do with anything?” Oberon asked. He was acting all innocent. 

“It means we are too young to marry yet.” Bella said sternly. 

“I think you are old enough. We can arrange one here if you want. Would you like it a-ow Ow OW! Titania dearie I was just asking them!” Oberon stopped when his ear was pulled by Titania. 

“Stop scaring the children, Oberon. They can marry when they wish so.” Titania scolded him. 

“I think it’s best if we leave... like, right now.” I suggested and everyone agreed.


	24. I love you but with four words

We opened the door to our dorm and relax after a long time. It’s funny such short time has passed in our world and there are still one day for us to rest. 

“I feel like I can sleep for three days.” I stretch and let myself fall onto the couch. 

“You did sleep three days. I think it’s my turn to rest.” Nathan chuckled as he laid down onto the couch, putting his head on my lap. 

I reached down and played with his hair. It was surprisingly soft. My other hand patted his chest and rubbed his belly. Like a real canine he loved this type of cuddles. Soon he was panting and a little tent was visible in his boxers. When did he even took off his pants? 

“Liking it?” I smirked slyly and lowered my hand to grab his bulge and squeezed it. Nathan whined and the bulge grew larger in my hand. 

“Ahh you know I do. You always find my weak spots.” He said as he wriggled. 

“It’s my job as your mate right? Making sure you feel good.” The hand I was playing his hair with was now rubbing his belly and chest. 

“Mmh maybe we should go to bed.”

“What happened to resting?” I smiled slyly.

“It can wait. I want you now.” He reached up and kissed me. 

————————————————————

I kissed him on the lips and the neck as he rubbed his body against mine. Our naked bodies moved in sync until Nathan stopped to look at me. 

“H-hey.” He looked around and back to me. He seemed like he wanted to say something. 

“Hey. Is something on your mind?” I kissed his nose. He relaxed a bit and looked at me again. 

“C-can you... be the top this time?” Huh, that’s new. 

“Sure. Did you ever do it?” He shook his head. He seemed eager but nervous. Have to fix that first. 

“N-no but... but I trust you and... It’s alright if it’s you.” His answer made me smile and I kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. 

“You don’t have to do this for me. I can still take a pounding from you.” I nibbled his shoulder and he growled softly. 

“Its not that. I want it too. When you were fighting against all those ghouls... you looked so hot and it made me think. How would it be if you were top once, you know, like dominating me.” He was blushing hard and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“You know you are really hot when you dominate me? It doesn’t change when I go and kill some monsters. I love the way you are.” I kissed him and he kissed me back passionately. I let him dominate the kiss and once he got the hang of it again his hands were pulling me closer even though there was no more space between us. 

“I love you... you are the best.” Nathan looked into my eyes. His eyes weren’t yellow with lust. His light brown eyes were staring at me with love. 

“I try to be... for you. Instead of trying bottoming we can try something else with you, daddy.” I finished my sentence with a smirk. 

“Ugh, please... it was just a cringy fantasy. I really would rather you being a top instead of that.” 

“Hey, I would never think you as cringy. Do you really want to try bottoming? It’s harder than it looks.” 

“I do... wanna know how it feels when I’m inside you.” Nathan grinned.

“Hmm I’ll try my best then.” I touched Nathan’s lips and he immediately knew what to do. He started licking my fingers in slow motion but didn’t break his gaze from me. 

I carefully pushed my fingers further into his mouth and he started sucking them. He was trying to do it the same way I did. 

“You are an eager learner huh?” I smirked and Nathan looked at me smugly as he kept licking my fingers. 

When I took my fingers out he whined and moved forward in reflex. To not leave him hanging, I kissed him and let our tongues wrestle. 

As we kissed I reached down and touched the tight rim of his ass. Once I made sure it was at right angle, I carefully poked in. The motion made Nathan growl into my mouth. He pulled back and kept growling. 

“You alright? Do you want me to pull back?” 

“N-no... this is not a bad growl. Let me just get used to it.” He smiled and leaned his forehead to mine. 

“You know... I love it when you growl like that. I know it’s kinda sappy but knowing that I made you feel so good that you growl is... satisfying.” Nathan chuckled to my confession. I pouted to him but he just smiled and kissed my nose. 

I have been slowly pushing my finger further meanwhile. Once my middle finger was completely in I slowly pull it out and push it back in a little until it was completely out. Nathan panted and growled the whole time but he was especially loud when I put two fingers in at once. 

“Aghh fuck! Do I stretch you this much?” 

“Oh trust me you stretch way more.” I said with a smug smirk. 

“F-fuck Sean... Ahh! Is it in yet?” 

“Mmhh yup! You think you are ready for me?” Nathan looked uncertain for a second but then he looked determined and nodded. 

“Yeah, pound my ass.” He grinned playfully.

“Hehe, easy there cowboy. I think you aren’t ready for the pounding yet.” I pulled out my fingers and Nathan whined with the empty feeling. I took a condom and put it on my hard dick. Nathan waited impatiently while he breathed in my scent to calm down. 

I adjusted my cock to the now ready hole. When the tip touched the rim Nathan closed his eyes and waited for me to push it in. Instead I kissed him and he opened his eyes and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. When we embraced each other, I slowly pushed myself in. 

Nathan whined with a mix of his usual growling. I kissed him once in a while to encourage him until I made it to the base. When I was completely in Nathan was panting and I was feeling drunk from how warm and tight he is. 

“Ahh fuck... S-Sean!” Nathan shouted when I started moving my hips. 

“Hahh you are so tight. I can’t hold for long.” All I wanted now was to just pound him but I knew I wouldn’t be able to... at least not yet. 

“Cum in me then.” Nathan breathed and nibbled my shoulder and neck and kissed the mark he left on me. 

“Mmh no need to tell me twice. Ugh fuck!” I moved my hips slightly faster and Nathan started to growl in pleasure. It was continuous so it sounded like he was purring really loud and aggressively. 

His chest vibrating on top of me as I thrusted into his ass made me moan in pleasure as well. Nathan muffled my moans by kissing me sloppily. His tongue lapping in and out my mouth as we made sounds of pleasure. 

I thrusted one more time into his warm ass and came in to the condom. I grunted in annoyance. We really should check a doctor to see if we can do it without a condom. Nathan seemed satisfied though. With a goofy grin he was laying on my chest with his cum splattered between us. 

“How was it?” I asked Nathan as I caressed his hair. 

“It was... new. We should do it sometimes but I wouldn’t wanna stop being the top.” He said and nibbled the mark on my shoulder. 

“Hmm I’m glad you liked it.” I kissed the top of his head and hugged him. 

“Hey, Sean?” He asked after a minute or so.

“Yeah?” I looked at him but he wasn’t looking at me. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“You know I love you, right? I mean... I would never be able to ask any of my exes for something like this but I feel like myself when I’m with you.” 

“Nate... I-“ 

“W-Wait. Umm let me talk a bit. Huff so, we have been together for more than a month and I know it’s kind of early for this but I’m not good at... these. I’m only used to fool around with my old boyfriends but you are different. I made you my mate and bit you. So I want you to know you are special to me.” His embrace tightened around me as if he was afraid I would just suddenly vanish. 

“What I want to say is... W-will you marry me? After we graduate I mean.” He still doesn’t look at me.

“I-“

“Y-You can think about it! I mean we still have four years until we graduate and I hope you will say yes when I ask you then.” 

“Nate-“

“I know it’s early bu-“ I finally stop him from rambling by kissing him. Nathan gets surprised at first but then let’s himself into the kiss. When I pull back I look into his eyes.

“Nathan, I would love to marry you... when we graduate of course. I feel the same. I feel free and safe with you. I wouldn’t want to marry with someone else than you.” Nathan looked at me before getting teary eyed. He then pulled me into a hug that he almost broke my bones.

“Ahh Sean... I love you. I love you so much!” He cried as he held me close. I couldn’t help but get wet eyes as well. 

“I love you too... so much. You shouldn’t kill your future spouse though.” I laughed as I tried to breath. 

Nathan let me go and apologised again and again until we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	25. It’s just the beginning

It has been a week since Nathan asked to marry me. I have been trying to focus on college work but my mind was straying to him all the time. 

I told Bella about the marriage the day after and she literally screeched. She said that Luna and her were planning the same thing and she tried to convince me for a double marriage. I only answered with “we’ll see” because I was still full of thoughts. I still am. Maybe I should stop thinking about it too much. 

“Heeey! From earth to Sean.” Bella woke me from my thoughts as she waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and glared at her. 

“What?” I asked grumpily. 

“You’ve been picking your food for a while now.” Hosuh said. He was sitting next to Bella. Only three of us were in the cafeteria because Luna and Nathan had some “family business”. 

“It’s my food. It’s not like we got classes after now.” I looked back at my food. 

“It’s not that. You seem like you are daydreaming for the past week. Is it about the marriage?” 

“No...” I put a piece of chicken in my mouth. 

“Dude, there are still four years for tha-“

“It’s not it. It’s just... I never expected it to happen. I was already confused that someone like Nathan loved me but now he wants to marry me too?” I looked back up at her. 

“What, you think you are unlikeable?” Bella looked at me as if I was stupid.

“I think you are pretty likeable... it’s just my opinion of course!” Hosuh said as he scratched his head. 

“Thanks...” I sighed. 

“Wanna go to the forest? Without any werewolves? Just us three?” She smiled. 

I looked at her and then at Hosuh. He smiled and nodded too. I sighed again.

“Alright. Let’s go.” I pushed my plate and got up to let them take me out.

——————————————————

“Okay okay, another one... I am a werewolf.” Bella said as she tried not to snicker. 

“But you are not! You are a witch. Witches can’t turn into werewolves.” Yeli threw her wings into the air in anger. 

We kinda got sidetracked by Yeli on our walk in the forest. First we talked about how the fall equinox went and then the conversation went to this somehow.

“Don’t get mad Yeli. I know fairies can’t lie but you don’t have to get so angry.” I tried to soothe her. 

“No. I want to try and understand how you humans can tell lies so easily.” She pouted. 

“Alright... by the way I am a dragon.” 

“Hissss!” She closed her eyes and hissed. To be honest I felt terrible when I lied too. Probably has something to do with my connection to the deep world. Good thing I don’t end up hissing.

“I think that’s enough. We shouldn’t anger faeries too much.” Hosuh said with hesitation.

“It might be true with normal humans but us witches don’t have to worry about that.” Bella said.

“Yeah, we are family after all... some sort.” I shrugged. 

“Speaking of family, will you visit us in the next hallowe’en? It’s a whole feast with witches and spirits!” Yeli said dreamily. 

“We might. It’s not like there is no party in college.” Bella said. 

“Actually there is. There is a costume party at the hallowe’en night.” I reminded her. 

“Oh Yeah! I remember now. We might have to ask other two too.” 

“Alright then, tell us if you decide to visit. There can be no hallowe’en without witches after all.” Yeli said as she flew away.

“Do you guys think we should visit the feast?” Hosuh asked.

“I don’t know. Eating something from their lands locks us from the world of mortals. So I don’t think it’s a good idea.” I said.

“Yeah, also it makes you never hunger for human food again which leads to starvation...Maybe we can bring our own snacks.” Bella grinned.

“Hah good idea. Also we have to make sure Hosuh and the others won’t give their names to the fae. It’s too much responsibility for a party if you ask me.” I shrugged. 

“Yeah... maybe we should just go to the costume party.” Bella nodded.

“But wouldn’t it be rude? To decline their invitation?” Hosuh asked. 

“It might be but it’s too dangerous for you guys and we want to have fun too.” Bella said. 

“Yeah, let witches have fun too.” I agreed. 

“Witch rights!” Bella laughed. 

“Okay but what costumes will you wear?” Hosuh asked with a smile. 

“We will see.” Both of us said in the same time but we didn’t jinx each other because we are real witches and one of us can get actually jinxed. 

——————————————————

“So, how was your ‘family business’?” Bella asked with air quotes. Luna sighed and stretched.

“The hunt was good. This idiot is no longer an omega.” She pointed at Nathan. 

“That’s great! It was time that they promoted you after what happened with Marceline and her vampires.” I said as I hugged him. 

“Yeah I was expecting for it to happen tonight but I still got really excited.” Nathan laughed and hugged me back. 

“It shouldn’t take long for you to be a beta too.” Bella said with a playing look at Luna. She narrowed her eyes and glared back at Bella. 

“Not that easy. I am still the only alpha of this pack and I will not be so kind to a second one.” Luna said with her arms crossed. 

“Whatever you say sis. Just remember you said it when I am the new beta.” Nathan smirked teasingly. I shook my head. These two are insufferable sometimes. 

“Lets hope he will manage not being an omega first. Seriously he really got it imprinted on him.” I said with a grin. Nathan looked at me like a betrayed puppy. 

“Awww give him a break. It’s not easy being an omega for that long.” Bella said but she was also trying to hold back a laugh.

“Mutiny...” Nathan grumbled with arms crossed. “Hosuh is my best friend from now on.” He said as he pulled Hosuh in a one sided hug. Hosuh yelped but didn’t fight it.

“I’m honoured? Didn’t knew it took a betrayal for me to be your best friend.” He said with a fake hurt look. His chuckling and blush was ruining it though.

“Not you too Hosuh. You are better than this.” He let go of Hosuh and crossed his arms. 

“I hate you all.” He said as he frowned. 

“We love you too, Nate.” I chuckled. 

“Never change.” Bella laughed softly. 

“Whatever...” Nathan said as he tried to sound angry but we all could see him blushing and smiling faintly. 

Yeah we bicker and play but I am sure that we won’t come apart. No matter how scary or screwed up it gets we will find a way. I mean... What could be worse than us, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it ended. It’s kinda bitter sweet. Thank you everyone who read and left kudos on my work. Especially Nia who have been commenting on EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS (which I did the same in exchange) thank you for sticking with my story. From now on I will be posting some short stories of this series without a time planning so be aware of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me for errors and tips. Thank you for reading!


End file.
